The Skull and Crossbone Encroachment
by wolfofsheep
Summary: A story for Jislane35: Tabbie, Penny's cousin, comes to stay with her for a bit and catches the eyes and heart of Penny's whackadoodle neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_Sooooo... a long time ago, a great friend, writer, and artist named Jislane35, asked me to do a story for her. She introduced me to Tabbie and I morphed and molded her into a character I reeeaaaallllyyyy love. This story was really fun to write and hopefully, it's still as good as it was the first time. _

_May you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Change is a kleptomaniac of space and relations. It shuffles lives congruently as pieces of upon a chess board. One moment there seems to be peace, acceptance, and continuity, and the next, everything is scattered to the wind. For Leonard and Penny; it was the latter. Leonard's love only seemed to drown Penny and she finally had to come up for air. They separated and drifted into the sullen breeze of the wind of change.<p>

Though change can throw hearts up in the air so haphazardly, it can lead the lost right into the gentle grip of another chance. Leonard's descending heart fell right into the lap of a beautifully munificent assistant. SHELDON's munificent assistant, to be specific, named Alex Jensen. Penny expressed many times how happy she was for them during many laundry nights, but Sheldon (becoming more inept at reading his closest friend's emotionally irrational state, now) could tell that she was still a little tender about that matter.

Sheldon HATED weddings. They were just an expensive manner of gloating to your closet family and friends about having someone to engage in coitus with until you tire of each other's company. Amy Farrah Fowler agreed to come with him even if she was quite disappointed of not being a part of it. She wanted to dance and he, profusely, declined each time she asked. This eventually caused Amy Farrah Fowler to take the extended, silent, and eager hand of Rajesh Koothrappali.

Penny came to the wedding, though she seemed more out of it than she normally was. It took Amy Farrah Fowler nearly 3 weeks to convince Penny she needed to come. Penny gave in and went shopping for an outfit to come in. She looked practically stunning in her tight, strapless, thigh high cream colored dress that extenuated her darkly tanned complexion. She wore dark blue high heels that matched her purse and was quite tasteful with her ensemble. She got quite a lot of attention but she didn't really seem to notice until a rather handsome, tall, dark ruffled haired man began to chat with her at the bar at the reception. She laughed, drank, and playfully slapped him (Sheldon learned this was a form of flirting) all through the entire reception. She finally brought the man over to the table that Sheldon had been sitting at the whole night and introduced the man as James Thornton. He was a MMA fighter and knew Leonard through his mother. Mrs. Hofstadter was Mr. Thornton's therapist. He lost his wife and new born baby 8 years ago. His heartbreak was unbearable, but he had slowly begun living his life again.

At the end of the night, Amy Farrah Fowler and Rajesh had disappeared, Leonard and Alex left for their honeymoon, Penny and Jugg (Sheldon didn't ask why Penny was calling him that) went back to the man's hotel room, and that left Sheldon retrieving a ride with Howard and Bernadette.

* * *

><p>Sheldon barely saw much of Leonard after the wedding, even at work. One day, approximately three months and four days after their wedding, Alex placed her two weeks' notice right in front of Sheldon on his desk. Her smile expressed confusion for Sheldon. She shouldn't be so happy about losing this valuable experience. It was two days after this event that Leonard asked for everyone to gather at their apartment where he wanted to express his great news to all his 'friends'.<p>

Sheldon's eyes were painfully wide as he sat at his desk in the apartment. He spun as fast as his chair would allow him, "What do you mean you are LEAVING? You have not given me efficient notice of such actions…"

Leonard sighed, but the smile on his face didn't leave, "I emailed you two days ago, right after Alex turned in her two weeks' notice. Alex and I… we're moving to New Jersey. I got a really great offer to run the Physics Department at Rutgers… and Alex will be my new assistant." He looked over at her fondly.

Sheldon jumped up and moved to argue this insanity, but Penny jumped in from 'his spot' on the couch, "That's GREAT! Congrats you two!" She took Leonard into a hug, then moved to Alex. That got the other's to jump in, excitedly. Standing and watching the couple receiving tearful hugs and handshakes, Sheldon crossed his arms and noticed an abrupt movement to his left. He watched as Penny slipped out of the apartment like water under the door. Sheldon stared after her, marveling at her acting skills just now. She seemed so happy, but her facial expression as she left expressed heartache. Amy snapped him out of his thoughts as she approached, "Sheldon, maybe you should give congratulations to your friend…"

Sheldon nodded to her. He took a step forward and crowed, "I wish you both the best at Rutgers. May you both be happy and content on your decisions." He moved past Amy and shot out the front door.

Sheldon moved to the door of his neighbor's apartment and raised his fist, ready to knock, but his peripheral vision caught a disturbance to his right leading up the stairs going to the fifth floor. He turned his head and saw Penny sitting on the top of the stairs, just before they curved to head upwards. He sighed and looked back at his own apartment door before he moved up the stairs. She scooted over a little and he sat right beside her, staring forward. Penny sighed loudly and tilted her head sideways and her head landed on his shoulder. He didn't jerk away or twitch… neither spoke… they just sat there in their silence they both needed.

* * *

><p>It took Sheldon a while to get accustomed to having Leonard out of his life. He and Rajesh made an arrangement of transportation. It was on Rajesh's way, anyway. At first, the ride to the university was full of Rajesh talking about Leonard. It was cumbersome, but Sheldon threw in a few conjectures on the topic. Slowly, Rajesh's conversations shifted to 'Amy This' and 'Amy That'. Sheldon concluded the reason was Amy Farrah Fowler's insistence of Rajesh joining her trial that she conducted and was funded about the irrationality of brain function in those with selective mutism and possible remedies of such ailment. Sheldon found Rajesh's expressions of Amy quite fascinating. It was almost as if the man was infatuated with Amy Farrah Fowler. A month later, she severed the 'Relationship Agreement' and her and Rajesh were dating. Howard and Bernadette continuely asked Sheldon if he was alright after the breakup, and Sheldon just expressed that he was content on Amy Farrah Fowler's decision. Rajesh would be an adequate lover in that he seemingly 'had his heart on his sleeve'.<p>

Sheldon waved to Rajesh as he drove off and saw a lot of burly, tall men taking a few boxes up the stairs. Funny, they didn't have matching outfits as if they worked for the same company. Sheldon shrugged and slipped into the apartment's entrance. He moved to his mailbox emptied its contents then headed upstairs. The men he saw before were now in Penny's apartment with the door wide open. There were 7 of them, including the man he recognized from the wedding (Jugg?), chatting, smiling, drinking and hovering over the three large boxes they brought up. Sheldon lost interest and slipped into his apartment.

Sheldon finally got to see Penny at Laundry Night. She seemed completely content as she shoved her clothes into the dryer. She looked up and smiled at him, "Hey, Sweetie… long time no see!"

Sheldon entered the room fully and placed his basket on the folding table, "Indeed, hello Penny."

Sheldon moved to an open washer and separated his whites and coloreds in silence as Penny cleaned out the lint vent, throw in a dryer sheet, and shoved the coin taker to erupt the dryer to work. The silence was quite comfortable as he, too, slammed the coin taker at his washing machine. Penny's voice cut through the humming and banging of materials from the dryer, "Sheldon… you still looking for an assistant?"

Sheldon was stunned for a moment as his hands paused at the handles of his laundry basket, "Why yes I am. All the applicants that were so called 'qualified' were not sufficient enough. One managed to cry when I explained her incompetence at the use of a stapler. Her staples were three inches down the corner… I couldn't read the top left corner of any page after the first. Quite unforgivable. Why the sudden interest, may I inquire?"

Penny smiled as she shook her head at the man before her, "Oh… well, my cousin is moving in with me and she needs a job."

Sheldon scoffed, "Oh Penny, Penny, Penny… your one room apartment barely has enough room for you from all the discarded trash scattered within its confinds, what makes you think it can take a whole other person. Another thing, what in the universe makes you believe that a relative of YOURS would be adequately capable of being my assistant… the woman who couldn't staple was a graduate of Harvard Law."

Penny narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me, MOONPIE… FIRST, I bought a Trundle bed and had it installed by my boyfriend and his friends from the gym. SECOND, Tabbie is one of the smartest women in our family. She graduated Summa Cum Laude at Florida State and got her BS in Marine Biology. She minored in Physics, too… SO, you HAVE TO give her a chance. For your most lovable, loyal, and gorgeous looking friend." She batted her eyelashes and tilted her head on her hands in a praying motion and whimpered, "Please, Please, Please, Pleeeeaaaassseee."

Sheldon groaned loudly… a groan of defeat and sighed out, "Very well…"

Penny squealed happily and pecked him on his cheek. He rolled his eyes as she smiled at him, "Knew I could count on you, Sweetie."

He knew he was going to regret this, but he still asked, "When will I be able to meet your cousin?"

Penny moved and hopped on one of the empty washers and smiled, "I pick her up from the airport tomorrow. I will get her efficiently ready for the great Doctor Sheldon Cooper on Monday."

Sheldon leaned on the corner of the folding table and crossed his arms and smiled at that, "An interview on Monday then. Very well." He pushed off the table and stood in front of the washing machine with Penny on it and threw his hand out expressing an interest in shaking hands, "You have played your cards well, Ms. Woods. If she is as ambitious as yourself… She may be the candidate I'm looking for."

Penny hopped off the machine and slapped her hand on her ass a few times to show she was cleaning it off and put her hand into his and shook it, "This is probably the smartest thing you have ever done, Shelly Bean."

Sheldon rolled his eyes as he shook her hand.

* * *

><p>Penny stood on her tippy toes trying to see over the zillions of people waiting for their loved ones. She hadn't seen her cousin since they had a 'Going To College' party for her 8 years ago (before Penny moved to California). Tabetha Lockhart… her appearance may look like punk rock and pop vomited all over classical, but the girl was a freaking GENIUS. After Tabbie graduated, she immediately got a job working under some French guy. She shipped out from Rhode Island and went off the coast of Iceland and finally got back a few months ago. She called Penny as soon as she got to shore and asked if she could come 'VISIT' for a while… Tabbie needed something that wasn't Rhode Island in her life right now. Penny was glad to have her.<p>

Tabbie… Tabbie is a spitfire. She is a 30 year old Marine Biologist. She can hold her liquor better than a KEG. She is small, but her punch feels like stone and her kicks are like iron. She took kickboxing for 12 years and still practices when she's on the boats. She is a geek by day and a rocker by night. She wears baggy clothes, never wears makeup, and has never bought high heeled anything, but that doesn't stop her from being sexy. She has an affinity for the ocean, but she hates seafood. She has three tattoos and twelve piercings. And her fashion sense is straight out of a Japanese music video. Penny collected stuff animals… Tabbie collected strange beanies, toboggans, and hoodies. Penny had a whole closet of shoes… Tabbie had three pairs of boots and a pair of worn out, low-top Converses. Penny drank wine… Tabbie drank Moonshine. They were so very different, but… so very much the same. Out of all the people in Penny's family… Tabbie was the only one she really got along with… and the funny thing was… she wasn't related by blood. Her sister's boyfriend's sister was Tabbie's mom. Penny never met the woman, but she knew that she survived breast cancer. Technically, Penny's only known Tabbie for 9 years… but that was enough for Penny.

Penny stretched herself taller on her toes and immediately saw her. Tabbie was in a blood red hoodie with wolf ears on top of the hood. There was grey fur around the hood, around the bottom, and on the ends of the sleeves. The ends of the sleeves had a little thumb holes where her thumbs now occupied as she strutted out of the gate. She had on baggy black shorts that had chains looped from the waist and just looped and hung. There were random buckles and clips hanging on the carpenter pockets underneath the pants pockets on the side underneath the waist. She had on red and black striped socks that bled into her Bates: SWAT team high cut boots. I could hear her pants jingling as she looked up through the fur of the hood. Penny couldn't suppress her smile as everyone just stared blankly at her. Penny threw her arms in the air and waved, "TABBIE! TABS!"

Tabbie's face went from brooding emo to a full out gorgeous smile. She threw her hood back and squealed, "PIG PEN!" Tabbie sprinted full speed towards Penny and leapt into the air to glomp her cousin like a spider monkey. Penny laughed and had to spin due to the momentum and finally went full circle and let her down. Tabbie was two inches shorter than Penny, but nearly had the same color hair. Her hairstyle was a spiky, wild, pixiecut that framed her face perfectly. Her skin tone was a dark-honey color from being on boats all the time. Her hair and her skin tone only enhanced her two different green colored eyes. The left was a dark, grass colored green while the right was a light jade color. Penny found it completely cool and has yet to really get used to it.

Tabbie blinked and moved her head, "Ummm… Pen? You're freaking me out here… do I have something on my face?" She wiped her face dramatically, bringing the furry ends of her hoodie up and all around her face. Penny laughed, "No, Tabs… I just forgot how awesome your eyes were. Oh… Dude… where're your bags?"

Tabbie turned her head to the left, looking towards the baggage claim area, showing off her pink puzzle piece that symbolized her mother's win against breast cancer underneath her right ear, and the two helix, two anti-helix, and single tragus piercings on her ear. Penny knew her other ear matched that pattern exactly. Tabbie's accent-less voice sung out, "Probably being sniffed by every dog they could find in California. Not saying I don't blame them… I mean… I did kind of threaten a US Marshall on the plane that kept slapping my ass every time I went to the bathroom… told him, fairly loudly, that if he touched my ass one more time; I'd rip his balls out through his nostrils. I was lucky not to get arrested for some stupid crap that the guy would've made up, but I DID have witnesses… and some of them were ass-grabbed just as much as I was… so… yeah… glad to be in Cali. Already looking to be a pretty sweet place." Tabbie gave her a sarcastic look with one brow up.

Penny could only laugh, "Oh Tabbie… you haven't seen nothin' yet! Now, let's go get your bags and get outta here… Airports make me nauseous."

* * *

><p>Tabbie had about 7 bags all together. Two were huge and very heavy while the other five were bulky, but manageable. With Penny's charm and Tabbie's uncouth ability of spatting out NFL stats like a Christmas card… they managed to get three very cute guys to help them get the bags into Penny's car. With a kiss on the cheek on all three of the boys from both the girls, they hopped into the car and sped off. Tabbie leaned back and waved to the three boys before slumping back into the seat, "Pen… if all the men in Cali are THAT damn hot… I may have to start working on my girly girl routine." She unzipped her hoodie and tossed it in the back. Penny got an eyeful of Tabbie's Bach and Roll Suicide shirt. It was a portrait of Bach with a red lightning bolt clear across his face. Tabbie's voice cut in with a cocky grin on her face, "I might need a professional girly girl to show me how the proper way to curl my hair around my finger… you available for lessons?" Penny squealed and slapped her while still looking at the road, "BITCH!"<p>

Both girls laughed as Penny drove on. Tabbie twisted and grabbed for the seatbelt and Penny saw two Chinese symbols on the back of her neck. When Tabbie clicked herself in, Penny smiled, "When did you get those tats on your neck?"

Tabbie looked over, "Oh… I've had those for about 4 years now."

Penny smiled again, "What do they mean?"

Tabbie crossed her boots and grinned, "Together they mean courage."

Penny's brows furrowed, "No…"

Tabbie looked at Penny with her brows raised up, "Oh yeah… Yuu… Ki… Courage."

Penny blew out her cheeks and let them out with a raspberry. Neither one of those symbols looked like the one she has on her buttocks… GOD she really hoped that symbol wasn't SOUP. That thought snapped Penny's mind for a moment, "Oh MAN… Tabs… I feel like I need to warn you about my neighbor… the guy I told you about that's giving you an interview tomorrow. Look. He… well… he's nuts. Ok… he has a set schedule for everything… AND I MEAN EVERYTHING. Clothes, food, shopping, bowel movements… hell, I think he has my menstrual cycle on the refrigerator. He has his own 'spot' no matter where he goes, but do NOT sit in them or he'll flip out. He has a real Spock fetish… Loves DC and Marvel comics. Wears the plaid pants with striped thermals… He is a cocky son of a bitch and knows everything except how to be human. Each day of the week is something new… like today is Paintball… Saturday night is Laundry Night…"

Tabbie just stared in horror at her cousin, "What the HELL Penny… you told me he was crazy… I totally understood that… but Wow… That's a long ass list of CRAZY… I'm sorry… did you just say he has YOUR menstrual cycle on the fridge?"

Penny leaned against the steering wheel than leaned back, "Dude… It has taken me 6 years to even understand a LITTLE bit that goes on in his head. Yes… MINE. God… he's tried to buy me a life time supply of tampons… ANYWAYS… Despite all his little… well… BIG quirks… He's really a sweet guy underneath it all. I mean, he's really come out of his shell since Leonard left. All his other friends are in relationships and off with their girlfriends and… I'm all he has. He'll never say it, but… he's lonely." Tabbie looked at her cousin with a grin on her face. Penny looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Look… He wants to earn the Nobel Peace Prize and is too damn smart for his own good. He's looking for an assistant who can buff his ego but get shit done… you can do that better than anyone I know."

Tabbie turned straight ahead, "Why Pig Pen… if I didn't know better… I'd say you were bragging for me. Awwww… Alright chick… I'll help your little crazy bastard to become human. I'm not a very good grasshopper, but… I'll see if I can get old Pinocchio on the right path to scientific excellence."

Penny smiled, "Another thing… he doesn't like to be touched… or have people invade his personal space… or eat off his plate… or call him Moonpie. Gosh… I wonder how Sheldon's going to like TWO of us pushing his buttons?"

Tabbie smiled at her cousin, "Poor guy… doesn't even see US coming."

* * *

><p>They drove for a while when Penny felt nosy, "Gosh, how was the Norwal trip? You see any of those horny little whales?"<p>

Tabbie smirked at her cousin's joke, "Girl… it was the most exhilarating experience I'll ever have. I mean… the scenery was breathtaking… and we got to see the Norwal's breeding grounds. Man… it was a year and a half worth spent on a boat full of the ugliest men you'll ever see… but… they're my boys and I was at home with them. But… nothing beats LAND. I really want to settle here. The west coast is slammed full of opportunities… I hope I can find a boat… there's a lot of coral out there… species GALORE."

Penny grinned at her cousin's love for what she did, "Well… I got you an interview with a man that knows the universe like the bottle of his hand sanitizer. He may be the 'Good Word' to get you in."

Tabbie smiled, "Well… if YOU haven't killed him yet… then I think I can try and deal with the guy… Sheldon? Right?"

Penny rolled her eyes that she had to do this, "DOCTOR Sheldon Cooper… He'll remind you of that all the time… especially if you work for him."

Tabbie looked over, "Penny… remind me one more time why you're not a famous actress yet?"

Penny groaned as she watched the road, "I'm too 'Mid-Western' or too 'Blonde', 'Bubbly', or 'Not Bubbly, Blonde, or Mid-Western' Enough… It's hard out there… I've been in a room of nearly 1200 people before… but, don't worry… I'm taking a few classes at the Community College… so… I'll get my degree and find a job and settle down with my Jugg head…"

Tabbie hummed, "That sucks Pen… Um… Jugg Head?"

Penny smiled at told Tabbie about Jugg. Tabbie grinned, "Oooo… He sounds quite yummy, Cuz… Lucky bitch you!"

Penny laughed, "What about you… you got a boy you're dragging around by the collar?"

Tabbie's smile faded a little, "Nope." The 'P' popped loud, "I… I just can't find that guy. You know what I mean? I LOVE the sex, but… none of the guys I sleep with have anything I want to stick around for. I know that sounds shallow of me, but… I haven't found that guy that has challenged me. Hell… I can't even get one to cuddle with me after sex. It's 'Thanks for the Bang… Gotta Go' kinda deal. I want a guy that has my heart racing or my body humming without the sex in the equation. I want a guy to just look at me and nearly steals my soul because of how deeply he stares at me. I want a guy who doesn't even have to TOUCH me to get me wet. Just a smile or a whisper in my ear and BAM… I'm ready to shag. I'm not talking about looks, Pen… I mean… I've see the ocean and I know how vast it is, and that just makes finding that one guy who understands that… so hard to find. I want a guy that looks out onto the horizon and has that itch of wanting to know what else is out there… what could possibly be under those calm waves. If he doesn't have that itch, Pen… then I'll leave him standing on the beach crying while I sail out past that horizon. I've left a lot of men on the beach… I wonder if they've started a beach volleyball team?"

Penny snickered and shook her head. Tabbie wasn't a 'relationship' type of girl, much like Penny herself… but if that right man came along; Tabbie would fall head over heels. All Penny could do was just hope the guy she choose was ready to catch her.

* * *

><p>One by one, Penny and Tabbie took a piece of luggage and hauled it up the stairs. By the second bag, Penny gave a sarcastic grin, "Oh… by the way… the elevator doesn't work."<p>

Tabbie laughed despite the cynical undertone, "That's good to know… if it wasn't and we were carrying these up anyway… I'd be forced to whoop your ass."

They teamed up to take the second heavy bag of Tabbie's up the stairs as Penny laughed at her cousin. They got up to the fourth floor and into Penny's wide open apartment as they talked about Tabbie's belly button piercing and set the bag down with a heavy thud. The two women let out a sigh of hard work and moved out into the hallway. Tabbie was turned around and walking backwards talking about how hot the guy was that did the piercing as 4A opened up and Sheldon stepped into the hall. Penny had saw her neighbor exit and stopped just as Tabbie was turning around and laughing. When she turned all the way around, she ran smack dab right into the Physicist. Her nose bounced against his chest and the girl stuttered stepped backwards a little. Sheldon stared down at the wide eyed Tabbie with his brows nearly touching as he narrowed his eyes at the woman below him. Tabbie, a little stunned by slamming into a 6 foot tall man, shook herself out of her funk. She was about to apologize when she was met with the most gorgeously ocean blue eyes she had ever seen and every last thought she had... turned into a cloud of silence.

Sheldon's scowl shifted curiously as their eyes met. He leaned down and forward to stare into Tabbie's eyes closer and he spoke softly, "Heterchromia Iridis… though not as uncommon as one thinks… it is still quite fascinating to see in humans."

Tabbie blushed a little at how close the man was, but it set itself to 'On Fire' as she felt his breath against her lips… Penny's voice rung out and shattered the hypnosis, "Hey Sheldon… this is Tabetha Lockhart… My cousin I told you about. Tabbie… This is Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper."

Tabbie looked over at her cousin with a smile, and then shook the comatose state she was in and put on her 'Big Girl' pants, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cooper. I look forward to our interview tomorrow." She didn't bother reaching out for a handshake, but did give him one hell of a smile. Sheldon slipped his arms behind his back, "Well, Ms. Lockhart, your visible tattoos, piercings, boy-band hair cut, and anarchism-styled clothing aside… I'm looking forward to seeing what it is you believe you have that no other has possessed so far. I hope you are prepared, Ms. Lockhart… You may find that all your hopes and dreams are not as unbreakable as you believed." He spun around and went back into his apartment and closed the door. Tabbie just stood, slack jawed for a moment, before taking a step forward at the door and yelling, "TABBIE! MY NAME IS TABBIE!"

Penny snorted a laugh and flew down the stairs. Tabbie took a step back from the door and almost bared her teeth like a dog. This guy wanted a fight… he just GOT one.


	2. Chapter 2

Tabbie stomped down the stairs with a fury that she hadn't felt since a guy cut her off in traffic. The blind rage was more of a focused rage… all aimed at the tall, lanky, cocky ass prick of Penny's neighbor. Her boots thudded deeply into the stairs and echoed all the way down. She was furious… _looking forward to seeing what it is you BELIEVE you have… _Tabbie nearly kicked the glass door into pieces as she reached the bottom. She had to stomp her foot hard on the ground to stop herself from kicking. Instead, she lurched out the door and towards Penny's car. Penny was leaning against the side of her car over her back tire. Her arms were crossed and she had a very amused and condescending smirk on her face. Tabbie saw this and narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "Don't. Even."

Penny's face cracked into a huge smile and she started laughing… a knowing laugh… a laugh that was signaling to Tabbie that she knew EXACTLY how she felt. Tabbie started to pace furiously just in front of Penny, "Pen… your description of that asshole was nowhere NEAR experiencing it firsthand. How the HELL have you not ripped that guy's HEAD OFF! Boy Band Hair Cut…" She screamed out overreactingly and reached into the trunk and took out her large hiking book bag, a heavy knap sack, and a huge travel bag full of her hygienic items. "You know… he flat out insulted me… EVERYTHING about me… I have every right to go up there and stick my boot so far up his ass that he'll sneeze shoelaces for a MONTH!" She rounded the car back to where her cousin was still leaning and grinning then squared up to her with a serious tone, "I'm gonna get that job! I'm gonna get it and find a way to make sure that every inch of his office has some form of my salvia on it."

Tabbie stormed back towards the building still mumbling insults and possible paybacks, leaving Penny shaking her head and laughing, "Guess I better go get the broom and mop taped up… looks like there's going to be another Panty Piñata party."

* * *

><p>Tabbie was FUMING as she marched up the stairs again. She had absolutely no problems being judged by her looks… Hell… it was any fun if she wasn't…. she'd been constantly stared at, whispered about, and flat out pointed at all her life… it never bothered her. But this GUY… he… he was the LAST son-of-a-bitch that she needed to have a lecture from. He was nuts. He probably wore layers of clothes because he was afraid he may brush against something and it seep into his skin… His hair was probably perfectly trimmed to metric length… He probably measured the amount of deodorant he used… GODS, he probably counted how many times he brushed a single tooth… but despite all these flaws… those eyes almost made up for them. GODS… they were so beautiful… they had flowed and crashed against her gaze like a rushing wave. So damn gorgeous… if that man were a mute… Tabbie would've probably gone down on him for his eyes alone. MAN she needed to get laid!<p>

Tabbie groaned as she swooped past Sheldon's door and bolted right into the opened door of Penny's apartment and threw the three bags behind the couch. She looked into her cousin's bedroom and saw the Trundle bed and shook her head. It was pretty large to be inside such a small room, but Tabbie had slummed in apartments MUCH grungier than this. This… this was heaven compared to the rat holes she's had stayed in over the years. She got out of a really traumatic relationship before she took off to Rhode Island… Tabbie never told anyone about it. She got involved with a heroin addict who had an affliction for sex, too. He was so good to her in the beginning, but his life seemed to only get darker and that… that made his addiction to both the drugs and the sex unstable. He got rougher with her… trying to choke her as he thrusted into her hard… slapped her when she didn't moan or make noises… left deep, crimson bite marks all over her breasts and shoulders… just, overall, made her feel like a complete, useless slut instead of his girlfriend. Tabbie had cried herself to sleep for a month before she found out that he was sleeping with other women… she went to his rundown, sewage-stenched apartment to tell him they were finished… and there he was… laying on the floor, his head heavy on the floor, jaws slacked open, eyes calmly opened with his pupils over dilated, and a thick, white discharge sprawled around his head. She saw the needle still in his arm. She couldn't move… she WOULDN'T move. Everything about this moment was a sign that she got out just in time. She was glad he could never talk her into doing this vile drug… because here she was… staring at her dead boyfriend and a few other dead people in the room… she wasn't sad… she wasn't feeling a bit of remorse. They did this to themselves… she was just glad they didn't take her with them. She called the police once she got back to her car and just sat there. Tabbie believed in that moment… that defining moment that only happened a few years ago… that she would never be anyone but herself. She would never change ANYTHING about who she was… because if she had… if she would've given in just a LITTLE… she'd be the one on that gurney, covered with black plastic. She's alive… and she planned on living as much as she could.

* * *

><p>Tabbie didn't realize she had been staring out at the door of 4A until an Indian guy and a brunette slid into view to knock on it. The Indian guy knocked as the brunette looked back at her with her head tilted slightly. The Indian guy soon joined in with the staring. Both gave a little wave just as Penny got up to the floor, "Hey Amy, Raj!" She smiled at Raj's small little hello and Amy gave a hardy hello. Tabbie noticed her cousin knew them and didn't hesitate to come out and say hello to them.<p>

Tabbie moved to stand beside her cousin as Penny introduced her promptly, "Amy… Raj… this is my cousin Tabetha… Tabetha Lockhart."

Tabbie smiled and reached her hand out, "Hi. Call me Tabbie."

Penny grinned, "Tabbie this is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler and Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali. Raj works with Sheldon and Amy…"

Amy saw the awkward look Penny had and she jumped in, "I used to date Sheldon."

My brows raise and I pop into the conversation, "Wow… So… you and Captain Jack Antiseptic, huh? How was he? Did he demand you to Clorox wipe your vagi…"

Penny elbowed Tabbie pretty hard. Raj bowed his head to hide his laughing, but Amy looked a little dejected or confused. Tabbie immediately felt bad, "Oh… I'm… That was rude… I don't know you and I was just trying to make a joke to try and get you to open up. I'm… Sorry."

Amy really gave Tabbie a look over. When Amy's eyes met Tabbie's, Tabbie noticed they were just as blue as the crazy nutcase, except hers were deeper and more insightful. Amy took a few steps forward and squinted behind her glasses and spoke, "No need for apologies… May I say… you have such a beautiful display of Central Heterochromia in your left eye… the iris seems to have more darkened colors thus making your left eye darker than your right. It's quite exquisite."

Tabbie smiles at the woman's soft blue eyes. Man… she was such a SUCKER for beautiful eyes… no matter what gender… Tabbie was into guys, but she HAD been with a woman once. Though it didn't last long… it was still one of her better relationships… it was just when they WEREN'T in bed that was the problem. Too much drama for Tabbie… so she mostly stuck with guys. Amy seemed like a sexually confused person to Tabbie. As the brunette moved over to her cousin, Tabbie noticed Amy's body language… did that woman even know that every one of her actions was a sexual motion. The way she was LOOKING at Penny just oozed with sexual tension. She called Penny, 'Bestie'. Tabbie had to roll her eyes at that. What were they… in High School? Tabbie looked over at the 'Raj' guy and saw that he was extremely nervous. He had his hands in his pockets and he was shyly stealing looks over at the brunette. This guy worked with Sheldon? Wow… Are all Penny's friends this discombobulated?

Sheldon opened his apartment door and looked stunned by the group that was right outside his door. Tabbie glared as his eyes fell to her. She JUST met this guy, but something about him put her into defensive mode. Maybe it was the way he looked 'down' on everyone… or how he never seemed to back down. He was grossly intelligent and callously truthful without a single filter in between. He was presumptuous and conversant with every fact he displayed… and all this deplorable madness was placed behind the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen on a man… what a waste. The brief staring contest was given up as Sheldon spun his head to look at Raj, "I was under the assumption that you and Amy were on a double date with Howard and Bernadette. Did those plans change?"

Amy chimed in, "Oh YES! That is the reason we rushed over here… Sheldon… Penny… we need to speak with the both of you quite urgently."

Raj gave an enthusiastic nod in compliance with her words and Sheldon furrowed his brow. He moved to the side and allowed access to his abode. Tabbie felt a spark erupt in the small group of four and she looked cousin, "This sounds pretty important… I'll just stay over…"

Tabbie was shocked to hear the tall man's voice, "Though I find your presence rather unsettling… you now reside in the confines of Penny's domicile, therefore you are now just as much a part of her life as any. As the humble host that I am… I cordially grant you access upon my abode."

Tabbie shook her head, "Why couldn't you just say… 'You May Come In Tabbie'?" Under her breath she mumbled, 'you crazy bastard'.

* * *

><p>Tabbie was the last to enter and saw Penny sit one cushion over from the far right side of the couch. Tabbie shook her head. She sighed and sat on the Penny's right side. Raj moved to the chair beside the couch. Sheldon came back from the kitchen with a bottle of water and sat down in the space that Penny had left. Tabbie had to smile at this. Her cousin was NEVER much for bending to the will of others, but somehow… this crazy fucker had found a way to slowly break the stubbornness that WAS Penny. Tabbie let out a snort of a laugh at the thought of this AND the fact that her cousin wasn't even having SEX with this guy. Wow… Sheldon must be one hell of a guy.<p>

Amy took the 'center stage' right in front of the television set. She looked overly excited, but very anxious as well… Tabbie wasn't a professional body language reader, but she would have to say that the news Amy had was not of the 'Good' variety.

"Alright… here it is. Howard pulled Raj and I to the side at our double date luncheon and informed of that he and Bernadette were… moving. He told us that he received a confirmation that NASA was thoroughly impressed with his designs… and his skills could be an asset to their program. He was offered a very big position at the Kennedy Space Center in Merritt Island, Florida… and as of our luncheon date… he has accepted the job. He and Bernadette… they're moving in two weeks." Amy looked from Sheldon to Penny with a split of relief of getting the information out and anxiety for having to be the one to say such information.

Tabbie leaned and looked at her cousin then to the man beside her. Penny's brows were furrowed as she pursed her lips. Sheldon didn't seem fazed. His arm was rested on the arm rest just staring towards Amy. Tabbie looked at Amy and had the urge to just break this awkwardness, "Well… how do you feel about this, Amy? I mean, you seem rather perturbed by it."

Everyone's eyes were on Tabbie as hers were on Amy. Amy became rather jittery at the question but answered either way, "I am not sure how I feel… Bernadette has become a vital stone in the group to whom I have become close with, but… I am not sad… I am… I am Happy for them."

Tabbie smiled. Apparently Sheldon wasn't the only one new to emotions. She then looked over at the Indian who wore almost everyone of his emotions right out on his collar. Tabbie guessed that when you can't talk half the time… you had to learn to display your emotions. Tabbie added a quick, "What about you Raj? How do you feel about it?"

Raj opened his mouth, but his answer never left as Sheldon's voice pierced through… full of what sounded like… rage, "Why must you question the emotional state of each of us? We are obviously distraught that we are losing, yet, more friends. Of course, I find it redundant that NASA would hire an ill-regarded Engineer without a doctorate, but…"

Penny's voice snapped in the air, "SHUT UP, SHELDON! Howard has worked his ASS off to get this chance… we shouldn't be sad that they're going… We should go and celebrate with him! This is huge! And just because someone doesn't have 10 doctorates like you doesn't mean they aren't smart enough!"

Tabbie watched Sheldon's face fall as Penny turned to him. She couldn't see her cousin's face, but she knew it was probably covered in tears. Tabbie studied that look on the crazy bastard's face. It was a look of regret. Tabbie got letters from Penny almost every week for the past 4 years now. Each of her cousin's letters had shifted each week… where some were about her boyfriend Leonard to all the crazy things Amy had said about her. Yet, it wasn't until the last year's letters that all of her cousin's letters were about Sheldon. EVERY ONE OF THEM. It was a huge shock to Tabbie when she learned that, not only has her cousin NOT slept with this guy… she wasn't even DATING HIM. Penny was not a commitment kind of girl… she was a soaring eagle. A woman who lived for her freedom and the wind in her hair, but… it was quite obvious to Tabbie that Penny wanted something from this man that she could never have. Tabbie told her to express her feelings to him and she got a letter back saying, 'It would be like telling a dog that you love them… he'd wag his tail but not understand a single word of it.' Now… sitting right beside the two people… she could see that her cousin might have been kind of wrong. The way that the man looked at her cousin as she tears poured down her cheeks… he was so very much in love with her that it sort of made her stomach hurt watching them.

Penny talked big… talked about how happy she was for people… but Tabbie wasn't a fool. She knew that her cousin was softy. Tabbie sighed. Penny could hog tie and castrate a bull in 11 seconds, but that didn't mean that her heart was made of stone. She loved every single one of her friends like they were family and when she loses them… chips of her heart start breaking off in her chest.

Tabbie reached over and pulled her cousin into a hug before she could really start yelling at the guy. Penny sobbed a little and Tabbie narrowed her eyes at the man. He turned his head, the look of regret still plastered on his face and his hands began to flex and relax constantly as they rested in his lap. Tabbie sighed and pushed Penny away, gently, "Look… I don't know these two people, but apparently they are a pretty big deal in your group. So… I say… send them off with a smile. Hang out with them every night… take them out shopping… take them out to eat… help them pack… be there at the airport as they're boarding… I mean, don't try and make this as you're losing two more people. You haven't lost them… they're still your friends! While they're still here… make them happy… let them see that you're all proud to have them as friends and glad to see THEM happy. That's what REAL friends do."

Tabbie looked around at the four people. Amy smiled, Raj looked at her with a seriously determined look, Penny had a gleam in her eye that Tabbie recognized as the 'Hell Yes I'm Throwing a Party' look, and Sheldon licked his lips and nodded his head. Tabbie scored a few points with this group… she could tell.

Penny hopped up… her tears long gone, "I want to throw them a party."

Sheldon looked up at her with some ill-regard, "Right now?"

Penny looked down at him and rolled her eyes, "NO… not exactly at this moment, but soon… Raj… could you find out if Stuart would let us use the comic book shop for a whole night? Tell him Penny says 'pretty please'. Amy… do your best to find out anything and everything that Bernadette and Howard really like… we'll make this a theme party. Sheldon… when I find out some intel… I'm going to need you to do some internet searches for theme related party favors… Tabs… you're gonna help me with the beverages."

Sheldon looked over at the girl on the couch, then back to Penny, "What qualifies her to ascertain the 'beverages'."

Penny smiles down at him with a fake smile of impatience that Tabbie knew all too well and spoke, "… of the alcoholic variety, Sweetie."

He turns his look to Tabbie and she gives a shit-eating grin. Sheldon turns his head straight ahead, and to no one in particular, he lets out a, "Oh, Good Lord."

* * *

><p>Penny was all in the 'Party Zone' when her and Tabbie were making their way across the hall. Tabbie said her goodbyes to Amy and Raj as she closed the door behind her; making sure to make eye contact with Sheldon before she closed it all the way. Tabbie slipped into 4B as Penny hurriedly ran into her bedroom and came back out with a Hello Kitty headshaped notebook and a pink pen with pink feathers on top. Tabbie shook her head as Penny giddily wrote ideas down as she moved towards the couch. Tabbie wasn't a party kind of girl, but Penny said she could help with the alcohol selection, so she was in. Tabbie took this time to really get a look around the apartment.<p>

It was small, but rather warm and inviting… even if it did look like Penny just threw shit up in the air and left it where it landed. Tabbie wasn't much of a clean freak, but she did have a place for everything. Without so much as noticing she was doing it… Tabbie started picking things up. Clothes were thrown over her arm as she picked up discarded tags from clothes and wrappers off of cheap pastries then threw them in the trash. She did this until everything was mostly cleaned up. She moved to the island in the kitchen and started folding the clothes she gathered when she saw pictures on the fridge on the corner of her eye. The first picture she turned her head to was a picture of Penny hugging a guy with black hair and glasses. They were sitting on a couch, but she was sure that he was the short guy Penny had talked about dating in her letters… Leonard? I think his name was. He went off and married some chick. Penny wrote about her relationship with this guy and it drove Tabbie MAD. Tabbie wrote to her saying that she needed to let the guy go… that she could do so much better… that there were probably a million more men out there that would give Penny anything she wanted… but that stubborn ass woman didn't want to hurt him. He was a good guy… blah blah blah… Tabbie understood about wanting to stay with someone… hell… it took DEATH to break her up with her last guy… but she didn't want to see her cousin do the same thing. Tabbie knew Penny loved Leonard… but it was a different kind of love… it wasn't the love that curled your toes… it was the love where that person felt OBLIGATED to be a part of it… that's not love… Tabbie didn't know how many times she wrote Penny about this. She was just glad the letters switched to talking about crazy-ass… Tabbie admitted… the letters were a whole lot more interesting when they were focused on Sheldon. Penny's writing was more enthusiastic as well.

Tabbie scrolled over the pictures. Some people she didn't recognize but saw how happy Penny was in them. Tabbie laughed out pretty loud at a picture of a small blonde, Amy, and Penny doing the Charlie's Angels pose in front of the **Skyfall** billboard at a movie theater. Tabbie kept scanning. She saw pictures of her and Raj and a short guy with tight pants and a Beatles haircut. Penny was in the middle and her arms were wrapped around the guys. Penny had her head lolled back and screaming while Raj had devil horns and sticking his tongue out and the other guy was doing a Mick Jagger/Duckface with his head tilted. Tabbie laughed again. It was picture after picture of Penny with different people… her eyes fell to a picture seemingly hidden behind a few others bunched together. Tabbie put down the clothes and stole a glance in Penny's direction. She was still mumbling to herself with a smile and jotting things down. Tabbie turned back to the fridge and pulled that solo picture out. Tabbie gave a very interesting grin. It was a picture of Penny with a 'Showing All Teeth' grin; holding out the camera in front of her with her arm wrapped around Sheldon's neck and pulling his head down to be level with hers. Their cheeks were smashed together. The look on the man's face was priceless. He was faced towards the in mid eye-roll. Tabbie chuckled a little and put the picture back where it was… then she saw a picture that made her smile slide off. She snatched the pic off the fridge and stared at it in disbelief, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THIS ON YOUR FRIDGE! Damn It, PEN! I told you to BURN THIS!"

Penny looked up at Tabbie's outburst just as Tabbie flashed the picture towards her. Penny laughed almost way too loudly. It was a picture of Penny, Tabbie, Alexis (Penny's older sister), and two other girls dressed as the Spice Girls. Tabbie was Baby Spice (her then, shoulder length blonde hair and in a baby blue dress with white boots and carrying around one of Penny's Carebears), Penny was Posh Spice (in her wig and tight black dress and ridiculously sharp heeled stilettos), and Alexis was Ginger Spice… the other two did a lot of justice for Scary and Sporty. Tabbie slapped the picture on the island and just stared at it with an amused grin. It had been a LONG LONG time since she'd seen this. Penny laughed her ass off as she moved around the island beside Tabbie to look at the picture, "Wow… So, tell me whatcha want whatcha really really want." The two girls busted out laughing at Penny's British rendition of the song and Tabbie put the picture back on the fridge.

* * *

><p>The day flew by and Tabbie was now standing at the opening of Penny's closet. She had to find a perfect outfit for the interview tomorrow and since most of her clothes were vintage t-shirts, hoodies, metal-clad cargo pants, and combat boots... she had to depend on the fashion sense of her clothes-addicted cousin. While Penny was still going over party plans with Amy on her Skype call, Tabbie raided her cousin's room. She saw a black skirt and pulled it out. She found a cute little business jacket to match it and pulled IT out, too. She was now debating on the undershirt she should wear. She smiled at the crimson red button up shirt and took it. Black and Red… perfect! Colors of blood and death… That's exactly what she wanted to express… she was a cut throat bitch… and Sheldon was a dead man.<p>

Tabbie stripped out of her hoodie and Bach and Roll Suicide shirt. Her bra clung to her small chest as she began to unbutton the shirt. Tabbie ignored all the scars on her body and tried to hurry and get into the shirt before Penny barged in and saw them. She wasn't ashamed of these scars, but she hated the looks of horror and the many questions that followed that look. Only the people who got close enough to her with her shirt off would ever see them. Luckily, her 'DAD' was nice enough just to place the scars on her back, stomach, and chest. Her arms were scar free. The only two scars on her body that weren't inflicted by her Dad was the deep, residually repeated slicing of an 'X' carved over her heart. She eventually covered them with her tattoo of a fleshless shark's jaws opened with crossbones behind it. It was a symbol of both her love for the ocean and that her heart was off limits. She was at a fairly low place in her life when she inflicted those wounds, but she took it in stride and got the tattoo to cover it to show that she had moved on. So, much like everything else that she had experienced in her life… she moved on and allowed it just make her stronger.

The other scars were from a father with an affinity for booze, knives, burning flesh, and the sound of breaking bones. With a mother too sick to protect her; Tabbie just learned to take the pain and never escalate the situation more. It took a lot for her mother to leave the bastard… If her mother was anything… she was a fighter… and that's a trait Tabbie proudly took. Wasn't too long (after the 10 years of abuse that Tabbie endured with her father) that her mother finally met Craig. Craig was a fisherman… a damn fine fisherman. He could read a school of fish like a magazine cover. He took Tabbie out on the boats one day out of the week and showed her the ocean. Craig's love for the ocean… his love for her mother… was what sparked a love deep within herself. Craig was the only man she had ever been proud to call 'Dad' and he still stands by her mother and never forgets to tell Tabbie how proud of her he is… still… those scars remain… those ugly scars of cigarette burns, deep angry slashes of a blade, potholes where bolts, glass, brick corners, and tips of old TV antennas had become foreign blemishes… unwanted tattoos with just as much story as the tattoos she actually had.

* * *

><p>Tabbie tried on the ensemble of clothing and agree it was perfect. She couldn't fit into Penny's shoes, though, so she was going to stick with her old pair of Craig's biker boots. They were tall, black, and worn out to the extreme, but they were also very comfortable. The crazy man wouldn't stare at her feet as she sat behind a desk and spitting out scientific and movie trivia questions. Raj had given her a heads up on that. She was ready for this interview. She wanted to see if the doctor could truly keep up with her and… vice versa. The stories REALLY did no justice for this guy… reading letters about his crap was like looking at pictures of a landmark… it wasn't until you were face to face that you truly appreciate it in its true form. Tabbie loved a challenge and… boy… was this guy a CHALLENGE.<p>

Penny finally made it back to the room with a content grin on her face. She watched as she pulled the underlying bed. Penny grinned at she saw her cousin's face. Penny covered it with pink sheets and a turquoise diamond stitched quilt. Tabbie loved a good color scheme, but pink was her overall nemesis… and Penny knew that. Tabbie growled at her and Penny just grinned ear to ear. Penny moved to her dresser drawer, avoiding the huge bags full of Tabbie's clothes to do so. She grabbed her pajamas and looked back at her cousin, "You can take a shower first. Common curtsy to let the new addition of my lowly ol apartment to have first crack at the hot water… I actually paid THAT bill." She smiled, but it was sort of strained, "Towels are in the cabinet and... don't you laugh at my whimsical ducks…" Tabbie gave her a weird look from leaning over her bag of clothes. Penny grinned at the story she didn't even tell her cousin. Sheldon to the rescue… seeing her tattoo… groping her boob… it was a story she kept to herself… much like the existence of her 'Soup' tattoo.

Tabbie grabbed her black and red plaid flannel bottoms that had random white graffiti skulls placed on them then grabbed her white t-shirt with a skull painted for Día de los Muertos. The whole skull was red with black flower-like design over the eyes with black, intricate swirls, circles, diamonds, and tribal-like design on the rest of the skull. The skull had a septum piercing that had a red cross hanging from the ring. There was black circle with red trimming inside of it. From the circle a pair of black wings that swooped out and cradle around the skull. There was a caption in between where the wing's tips met that said, 'La Muerte es Bella'… Death is Beautiful. She grabbed her shampoo, body wash, wash cloth, tooth brush and paste, and her heavy duty Spornette Italian Round 3" **Boar** Bristle **Hair Brush** Spornett 3" boar bristle hair brushSpornette Italian Round 3" **Boar** Bristle **Hair Brush **Spornette Italian Round 3" **Boar** Bristle **Hair Brush**. She ran into the bathroom and half expected the room to be nothing but pink flowers and unicorns riding on rainbows with Care Bears and Hello Kitty staring at her from the shower curtain… she was actually glad to see the pale purple and white tile and the blue shower curtain. She let out a rather thankful sigh a little louder than she meant to. She grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower… even pausing to laugh at the adhesive stickers of ducks in raincoats and holding umbrellas. Her cousin was hanging around these guys FAR too much. She took a shower as quick as she could. The interview played around in her head.

Was he going to ask about Marvel and DC comics for an interview? GOD she hoped not. The warm water flowed over her and she found herself switching from thinking about the interview… to thinking about him. Those eyes haunted her in a fantastic way. She shook her head and cleaned her body, hair, and nether regions. She hurried out into the freezing cold of the bathroom and was proud of the mild fog on Penny's bathroom mirror. She brushed her short hair back like a mafia hit-man and her sparkling white teeth… making sure to get around her tongue ring… and hung her towel on a rack that Penny didn't seem to use much (since her towel was on the floor beside the tub).

She got out and Penny already had the lights off (except for a Chinese lantern above her bed as a nightlight). Tabbie decided to leave her stuff in the bathroom as she shook her head at how much of a lightweight her cousin had become. It was only 10… yeesh. Tabbie grabbed her phone and set the alarm for 6am. Penny was going to hate her, but… she had to make sure she was early for this thing. She was about to show DOCTOR Cooper just why they called her 'The Tidal Wave' at Florida State.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off and she could hear Penny groaning and throwing the pillow over her head… and fell right back to sleep. Tabbie shook her head in amusement and rushed around the small room and got the outfit she picked out off of her big bag in front of Penny's nightstand. She got in the bathroom… brushed her hair in the outlandish pixie style she loved. She didn't put on any makeup, but she did put on her honey Burt's Bees to make her lips look soft. She sprayed her Lavender and Vanilla over some of her 'hot spots' and her Powder Fresh Secret deodorant. With her boots on and the suit looking quite luscious… she saw it was 7 something. She grabbed her Mario Brother's 'Dry Bones' wallet with glitter all over it and rushed out the door. She took the bus to the university and did rounds of meditation to clear her mind. She had no idea what this crazy bastard was going to throw at her, so she had to be ready to absorb anything.<p>

She had thirty minutes to spare as she went into the building his office was located. He asked a few of the faculty that were in a clique where his office was… they answered but the way they looked at her when she said the bastard's name made her feel kind of bad for the guy. She could tell they didn't like him… didn't like him a LOT. She made it to the hallway the people had told her and she saw Raj talking on the phone outside a door that had his name on it. She smiled at his body language. He was talking to a lover… she could tell. Raj looked up and saw her and rushed to tell the person on the phone that he had to go and that he was looking forward to seeing her later. He clicked his phone to rest and stood up straight to smile at me, "Hello, Tabbie… You are very early. Sheldon will like that." She could hear the pauses in the man's speech. From what she knew about him from Penny… he wasn't able to even LOOK at Penny in the eye without having to rush to the bathroom. He needed alcohol to talk and that ended him up in bed with Penny. Her cousin really liked Raj, but not like that. She laughed at how much men could change for just the right girl. Raj motioned to the door across from his and smiled, "Good luck!" Tabbie grinned and looked at him for a second, "Thanks Raj… next time… tell Amy you love her… it'll get you in good with her later that night." She looked back to the door and knocked three times.

Sheldon granted her access with a verbal command. Tabbie walked in and closed the door behind her softly. She tried to be just as quiet as she walked over to the chair Sheldon had motioned for her to sit in. Craig's boots were heavy even with Tabbie's efforts of making her steps soft. She walked to the chair and rounded it, noticing all the manila folders and transcripts sprawled neatly over his desk. She swallowed silently. She kept her eye contact soft as she sat down. He cleared his throat and rearranged the papers on his desk and spoke, "Ms. Lockhart, may I just utter that no one has yet to 'Dazzle' me with their dull resume… but yours has 'Character'."

Tabbie hid the irritation by the way he used his fingers as quotation marks and the hint of cynicism in his voice. He continued, "You have a 'minor' in Physics. May I inquire as to why you would even both with your major being 'Marine… Biology'? I find it fascinating, but in hearing your reasoning behind this may sway this interview either way."

He waved his hand for her to begin and Tabbie licked her lips and let her words spill out, "Physics and the Ocean have been intertwined since before man could understand either of them. The harmonic motions of the waves and currents, the interaction of visible light with the water, the pressure that is built the lower you travel, and even sound transfer within the water… not to mention a few animalistic functions as well. Dr. Cooper… the ocean is pretty much a whole 'nother universe to explore. No man… No machine has ever truly unraveled the mystery it holds. Physics and Marine Biology… you laugh… but they were meant to intermingle. They were meant go together." Her eyes met his gorgeous eyes and she saw it… a glimmer and Tabbie knew… this job was SO hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_

_Yeeeaaaaahhhh... regardless of the ending of this story, THIS particular chapter has some Shenny sex in it. THUS, I made this story's rating a M... *smiles*_

* * *

><p>Sheldon gave Tabbie a tutorial of what he expected from her. Note taking… phone calls screened… upcoming events… just minor little secretary things… Tabbie saw no problem with this… minus working for the crazy bastard. He 'ordered' Raj to give me a tour of the building. Sheldon wanted to make sure she didn't get lost when asked to make a 'copy' of something in room 254B. Raj was sweet. He would say, 'Here's room something' then proceed to give her advice on how to 'DEAL' with Dr. Cooper. She took more notes on that than the rooms… let's face it… she could ask a student or facility member if need be.<p>

The week was a long one, but Tabbie managed. Hell, she didn't see much of Sheldon until the end of the day. Her cousin was all over the lunch shifts she could get at the Cheesecake Factory as she had classes at night. Penny was almost zombified when Tabbie saw her. Wednesday brought Penny's party plan into action. Raj informed Penny that Stuart agreed to lease the comic book shop and she let out a mass text telling her that she needed everyone's help on the rest of the party plans. Amy informed Penny of Howard's love of Battlestar Galactica… Star Wars… Lord of the Rings… Comic Books… and other nerdy things Penny knew nothing about. Tabbie just laughed at her cousin's face.

Penny gave Tabbie a long list of liquor she needed and told her to take Raj with her. When Tabbie went to go ask… Penny just said, "He's Rich." When Tabbie looked at the Indian, he just smiled and gave two thumbs up.

Penny planned and Tabbie, Amy, and Raj helped get everything together. Tabbie could hear Sheldon in his office talking low on the phone with someone all week. She swore she heard him give an evil 'Excellent' at the end of Thursday's hectic day. Tabbie found that working FOR Sheldon was easy if she exasperated him earlier in the day. She even had FUN. Raj was becoming a pretty great ear to chew off. They talked about Revenge, Community, Elementary, and so many other TV shows. Raj was Tabbie's new BFF at work. Raj told her that since Howard was leaving… he really had no one to hang with. Tabbie grinned and asked, 'What about Sheldon' and he just said, 'He's a good guy… but you have to take him in doses.' Raj was glad to give Tabbie a ride to and from work. Sheldon, always sitting in the passenger side, would scoff and groan as Raj talked about Amy and her trial to help him talk to women. He didn't have to take any medication, so no side effects, but he wasn't fully healed. He still had a ways to go, but Amy's way was dastardly effective. Tabbie could see the love in his eyes through the rearview mirror from the backseat. This guy was head over heels and he didn't even know it.

Penny had sent out texts that the party would be this Friday night and Science Fiction themed. Bernadette and Howard were shocked and excited as Penny, Sheldon, Raj, and Amy explained that they were throwing them a going away party. Everyone was going to be there… well… everyone they knew. Except Hawking… he declined immediately. What no one expected, however, was the sneakiness of Sheldon Lee Cooper. Stuart was outside the comic book store and was sitting and reading a graphic novel. Sheldon cleared his throat and Stuart hopped up and gave Sheldon a huge smile. Sheldon nodded as if speaking to each other psychically. Penny raised her brow as Sheldon turned, "Howard, it took me nearly 4 days, but… I believe I found the perfect designer for your going away party." He nods at Stuart who puts his key into the lock and unlocked the door. Sheldon put his hand on the door, "I hope you appreciate it…" He pushes inside and holds open the door. Everyone walked in and their jaws slammed on the floor. Tabbie recognized the room to be an exact replica of the Galactica's Bridge. Howard slapped his hand on Sheldon's shoulder and just grinned from ear to ear, "This… this is amazing Sheldon… Thank you."

* * *

><p>The party was full of Cylons new and old, dragons, wizards, every single Doctor, a bunch of Winchesters, and every single race of alien from Star Trek. Alcohol was on the tip of every tongue. Sheldon, Penny, Tabbie, and Amy were the only ones not dressed. Amy was collecting money at the door, Penny and Tabbie were bartending, and Sheldon was trying to keep the comic book store as clean as possible (he was quite adamant about not getting his Spock uniform ruined at such an ill-fitted event). Jugg joined the party shortly after 10 and Tabbie knew she just lost her cousin. Raj had a friend he knew online to DJ the party and he hadn't disappointed Tabbie YET. The music was thumping and everyone was having a hell of a time. They were playing video games on some of the consols of the 'Ship' while others were dancing and drinking and just overall mingling. She saw Penny and Jugg at the bar more than most and knew that Penny was getting unbelievably wasted. Tabbie could see her unraveling even on the floor as the two danced.<p>

Tabbie gave another bottled beer to a guy in a metallic unicorn outfit with a rainbow main and tail. Tabbie talked to the guy for a few moments before she noticed Sheldon standing on the back wall staring very intently at someone. Tabbie followed his vision and rolled her eyes… she should've known… Penny and Jugg were nearly sexing each other on the dance floor to _Make It Bun Dem _by **Skrillex and** **Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley**. Tabbie laughed and told the unicorn guy it was nice chatting with him. She yelled at a new friend of the gang she just met, Stuart, to hold down the liquor fort and he complied like a little puppy. She loved a good, weak little guy to push around, but he was too sweet for Tabbie's taste.

Tabbie got to Sheldon on the wall and leaned against it. He looked over at her then continued to watch Penny on the dance floor, "Explain to me why the loss of inhibitions is so congruent for your cousin to 'have a good time'. Why can she not just celebrate with a sober outlook?"

Tabbie shook her head, "I don't know, Boss… Penny just… she just does things that make her feel good. She never thinks of right or wrong until all hell has broken loose. You can blame her momma on that. Woman had Penny on such a short leash that when she learned how to slip out of the collar… she never looked back."

Sheldon looked down at the woman beside him and shook his head. Tabbie grinned and yelled over the reggae beat, "Why can't YOU just loosen up and take a shot? What's the point of being a wallflower at a party you started? Take a load off, Boss…"

Sheldon shook his head, "I watched a man drink his entire life away. I endured his liquored up beatings… watched him raise a hand to my mother… even attempted to drive home and nearly killed a woman and her two children. I try to NEVER imbibe alcohol… but your cousin finds ways to ruin my promises to myself. She… she worries me with her consumption."

Tabbie nods, "I'm right there with you. Looks like the song is over… that means more liquor for Penny and less fun for Jugg."

Sheldon looked over at his newest assistant once more with a tired expression then spoke as the next song collided against the walls, "I am quite tired… I believe my welcome is overdue. Goodnight, Ms. Lockhart."

Tabbie pushed off the wall, "Goodnight, Boss."

Tabbie smiled as Sheldon moved into the crowd. She had started calling him Boss or Bossman just to see if it would drive him crazy, but… it did the opposite effect. He liked it and Tabbie couldn't help but enjoy saying it with a little country zing. She sighed and moved back to the bar where Stuart was talking to a fat guy dressed as Captain America. She rolled her eyes and laughed to no one. She grabbed a few more shots for a couple and saw Howard and Bernadette approaching. She smiled at them as they sat at the make-shift bar in the bridge duplicate. They wanted to thank Tabbie and Stuart for all their help. Tabbie didn't know these two as well as the others, but she could tell she would've loved them. They were funny and well-versed in socialism (which was rare in this little group) and told Stuart how much they were going to miss this place. Bernadette seemed like a pretty down to Earth kind of girl and talked about all the pathogens that could infect an ear piercing. Howard felt that the conversation was getting too gross for the new girl, and Tabbie just smiled and said, "You should see what you swim in when you get in the ocean."

Everybody laughed and 'Bernie', as the woman's husband called her, gave Tabbie a hug the best she could over the tall bar and whispered for her to take care of Penny. Tabbie hugged her back and promised to as long as she took care of Howard.

Tabbie looked up and saw Jugg holding on to a very drunk Penny and watched as Sheldon approached. Tabbie didn't know what they were saying, but Jugg just nodded and Sheldon scooped underneath Penny's other arm and they exited the party. Tabbie gave a big sigh and poured some shots for everyone including herself. She gave one to Howard, Stuart, and Bernadette then raised her shot glass, "To your future! May it hold as many wonders, exhilarations, and miracles as the sea." The three smile big and raise their glasses and say simultaneously, "To the future."

* * *

><p>Sheldon helped Jugg to get Penny into the passenger side of his Jeep. She found it completely hilarious and was doing absolutely everything in her power to fight the two men. She kicked, tried to run away, bit Jugg's hand, and licked Sheldon's forearm. The two men looked at each other at one point and just sighed simultaneously. Finally, she just went limp in her boyfriend's arms and he was forced to pick her up, bridal style, and slip her into the seat. With an exasperated moan of success, Jugg buckled her up and Sheldon slipped into the backseat.<p>

* * *

><p>Penny's inebriated libido was still quite a sight for Sheldon to see. The many years of her bringing home men while she was severely drunk and watching as they left the next morning and never returned wasn't something Sheldon missed. Now, he watched as Penny tried many times to reach over and pleasure Jugg as he drove. It made Sheldon nervous both for his safety as a passenger and how aroused he was getting watching her. In all efforts for Sheldon to not get sick from the display, he looked out the window and just listened to Jugg repeatedly telling Penny to stop.<p>

When they got to Los Robles, Sheldon could feel the relief sweep through him. Jugg parks in front of the apartment complex and unbuckles himself and goes around to the passenger side. Sheldon waits for him. Jugg opens the door and Penny launches herself out (having already unbuckled herself trying to please Jugg). The two men were forced to play 'Red Rover' with the woman and catch her before she hit the pavement. Jugg laughs as he looks over at Sheldon. Sheldon rolls his eyes, not seeing any kind of humor in this.

Jugg and Sheldon team up to get her up the stairs… one on each side. As they round the second landing, Penny saw to make the situation even more tense with her comment, "Are we gonna have a threesome… cuz I can so totally get into that right now."

The two men, having had dealt with drunk people in their past lives, just kept moving up the stairs and completely ignored the extremely drunk blonde. They finally made it to the fourth floor and Jugg hesitated at the exit of the stairs. He looked at Sheldon (who looked confused as to why the man wasn't moving towards 4B) and said with a very deep voice, "Sheldon… I would feel much safer if she were with someone right now. She's way too smashed to be alone. She could hurt herself or worse… get more drunk."

Sheldon looked across Penny's drunken profile to give Jugg a look of confusion, "Maybe it would be best if she were to stay with her BOYFRIEND in this kind of state of intoxication. We can take her back to your Jeep and you can allow her access to your abode."

Jugg smiled, "I have to be up in four hours to train… She won't be sober by then. Sheldon… as her best friend and a guy I trust… I'm asking you to watch over my girlfriend until she has sobered up a little. It's… it's a non-optional social convention." Jugg smiled really big and Sheldon's face wrinkled in a scowl. (Penny had said that at the party to get Sheldon to have a shot with her and Jugg so that's why he knows to use that)

Sheldon growled a sigh of defeat, "Very well."

Jugg smiled, "You're a good guy, Sheldon."

Sheldon moved to unlock his door, "I know."

* * *

><p>Sheldon and Jugg moved into the apartment and gently tossed Penny onto the leather couch. Jugg leaned down and kissed Penny on her forehead, "Night, Baby." Penny just wiggled her fingers madly with an unfocused smile. Jugg stood in front of Sheldon next. They were nearly eye to eye; with Jugg only a few millimeters taller. He spoke with a menacing tone that made Sheldon swallow deeply, "Take care of our girl…" There was a pause and Jugg's strict demeanor shifted as he gave Sheldon a small smile and gave two strong pats on his arm then turned and left. Sheldon watched the man walk out of the apartment and he narrowed his eyes and whispered to himself, "Our… Girl…"<p>

He turned to see Penny just staring off into space on the cushion beside Sheldon's spot and he just groaned a sigh for the effect of his dislike of an inebriated Penny. He moved to the kitchen and began the preparations of coffee. He keeps an eye out towards the couch to make sure the woman hadn't moved and eventually fills the coffeemaker up with '8 cups' signaled for the coffee made and with the filter and three big scoops of coffee… he pops the 'Start' button and the maker begins to hiss.

Sheldon rounds the couch and was expecting Penny to be asleep since she was so quiet, but he was shocked by her present look. She was crying… Sheldon rolled his eyes… Penny… drunk crying… what a shocker. He moved and sat in his spot, rearranging just slightly to look over at his neighbor. He tried to use his 'caring' voice as he barely whispered, "Penny… why are you cryi…"

In a split second, the woman had attached herself to his neck and hugged him close. It was awkward for Sheldon since his legs were at a different angle than his torso being embraced. With his left hand, he pats Penny's back, "There, There…" He was hoping that would be enough to detach from her, but instead she just mumbled a whisper into shoulder. Sheldon didn't understand it, "What?"

Penny sniffled and slurred in her drunken state, "Why don't he love me?"

Sheldon tried to look the woman in the eye, but she could barely focus, "Penny, Penny, Penny… I can assure you that Jugg is more than accommodating to your well-being. He displays affection upon your persons even when you are not exactly your best… I am more than 97 percent sure that Jugg loves you."

Penny moved so quick that Sheldon's reaction had no time to defend against it. She pulled away from the hug just long enough to straddle Sheldon in his own spot. He makes a squeaky noise that almost resembled Penny's name, but it was more of a high pitched yelp. He looks at the drunken woman with a serious scowl, "Penny… this is not appropri…"

He was cut off again, but the end of his intended sentence has a gasp extracted from it because of the lips of his neighbor encased a spot of skin and sucked on it. She was going to give him a 'hickey'. He pushed her while pulling back and looked at her with surprise. He was going to yell at her for this offense, but she was looking into his eyes this time. Her pupils were dilated, her irises thrummed with darkened lust, and she licked her lips ever so slowly that his brain malfunctioned and released her. His heart was drumming so loudly that it overpowered the sound of the coffeemaker in the kitchen. She leaned back into him and whispered so softly in his ear, "Why won't you let me love you…"

Sheldon's brain snapped back on… he HAD to end this before he got way too far. He swallowed as she began kissing underneath his ear and down his jaw line. He moaned but immediately shook out of the pleasure and pushed her away again… this time, his breath was erratic and everything began to tingle… especially where she was straddled against him. He took in a few deep breaths and tried to reason with a blind drunk, "Penny… please… Jugg is a good man and he trusts you to not engage in an adulterous act… especially with myself. (he tries to get her off his lap) Go take a cold shower and by the time you're done… Coffee will be ready."

The movement of trying to force her up only made it worse for him. He cringed very physically as his head bowed and his eyes shut tightly all while trying to keep down his arousal of the building friction against Penny. His moment of weakness was attacked as Penny pushed his back straight against the couch and she pressed her torso close to his chest as her nose pressed against his. Her breath hit his lips as she whispered, "Let's do it…" She bumped her nose up and Sheldon's breath hitched as a long pause brought her voice back. When she spoke again, it was like her voice had tumbled and stained itself with nothing but sex. She hummed long and seductively before whispering against his lips, "Fuck me… Sheldon."

When her lips take his, he protests vehemently. He tries to extract her… tries to verbally mar her… but nothing he does stops the intoxicated love machine. She turns her head… nips his bottom lip… sucks on it with such passion that Sheldon's brain felt it was no longer needed and shut off completely.

Her fingers find the back of the couch and she pulls herself like a seatbelt against Sheldon. Sheldon's hands grip her hips to stop her from rocking against his erection. It did no good as his groans vibrated within the kiss. Penny broke off the kiss and worked on his neck again. She nipped and sucked and licked and kissed so professionally that it had Sheldon in a daze. He didn't notice her hips moving away as she removed her passion pink thong. She still kissed at his neck and reached down and unzipped his khakis.

Sheldon has a bit of a shocked hesitation. He shook out of his coitus coma far too late. His zipper was down and Penny was about to shove her hands into the small opening. Sheldon freaks and tries to buck out of Penny's grip as he grabs her wrists and tries to use his strength to stop her. He tries to move to get off the couch, but Penny's inebriated strength had kicked in zealously as she throws him back on the couch. Sheldon yelps twice… one was for the momentum of the throw which was deep and irritated… but the second one was more of a screaming yelp as it was high pitched and fearful… the second one was Penny's successful extraction of Sheldon Junior. As she droops him out of the zipper's hole, Sheldon's whole body tenses to the point that he looks as if he is made of stone. His breaths begin to come out waves of puffs.

Penny's soft, smooth, and cooled fingers wrapped around his stiffened member and Sheldon's left hand compressed tightly around the armrest's leather, while his right crushed the corner of the cushion next to his cushion. He hissed like he had just hit his toe on something and cursed himself. He allowed this situation to go THIS far. He was no longer in control… he allowed Penny, drunk and horny as she always was, to become the aggressor in this two way battle… but Good LORD he didn't want her to stop. He opens his eyes (that he just realized were intensely shut) and connected with Penny's darkened gaze. She slowly pushed the table, in front of the couch, away with the back of her legs (Sheldon Junior still quite firmly gripped in her hand) and went down to her knees right in front of him. A very dangerous smile rippled upon her lips as she sat up straight on her knees and leaned over to his erection.

He shut his eyes so tight that he could feel his eyelids burning. He wanted to scream at her… push her away… run into his room and hide… but when he felt the tip of his head being engulfed with the most paralyzingly glorious heat and wetness he has ever felt… the only thing that escaped his lips was a hum of appreciation. The hums turned into grunts as Penny's hand worked the shaft and her mouth saw to the head. He felt her cup the divot and curves of the head with her teeth as she sucked and lapped simultaneously. That made his head snap back and let out a very uncontrolled 'Oh GOD' as his hips began to buck with her hand's jerking. It didn't take him very long to feel the aching burn from his stomach and the lurch of testicles as he tried his damnedest to warn Penny of his culmination, but she seemed (even in her drunken state) to be able to sense its arrival. She popped her mouth off the head with an audibly wet sound as she continued to pump. She saw his seed beginning to spill over and she put her mouth back on the head. Sheldon almost reached over and grabbed her head in horror, but as he came… not a damn single limb listened to him… not even his voice as he took in his bottom and top lip to stop the howling screaming that muffled inside his mouth.

Sheldon's mind was so high in the air… that when it came crashing back down… it seemed to only die. No thoughts rushed inside his mind… only the feeling of a mindless throbbing of his member still in the capable hands of his neighbor. He opened his eyes and watched as Penny's tongue traced up his shaft to the tip of his head and he convulsed. He was so sensitive but Penny's tongue was uncaring to that fact. Her hand stroked him and he could feel himself building up again. He swallowed and found himself wondering how this little temptress could work this magic over him. He had NEVER felt the urge to do this… never… yet here he was… getting hard again because Penny was insatiably drunk. He looked up into her eyes to give her his best scowl and met the most hungry look he had ever seen on an species. She stroked Sheldon a few more times before letting go and straddling him on the couch.

His scowl shifted into a shocked and aroused look in one simple heartbeat. He had forgotten that she'd taken off her undergarments and the tip of his still sensitive penis had just brushed against her searing moist opening and it made his entire body shudder. He snapped his eyes up to hers as she looked at him with a glazed over, yearning look and she leaned in and snaked her neck to place her lips only a breath away from his ear and with a drunken, but sexy slur, she whispered, "Sheldon… take me…"

Sheldon's whole body quivered and whimpered at the simple demand. She leaned back and gave a small smile. Sheldon let out a gruff of a sigh and reached up his left arm and gently grabbed the back of her neck. He took his best friend's lips into his own and did his best to not cringe at the taste of his semen on her lips. Penny's moan in the kiss revived his member to its hardened state. She wiggled her legs further apart and reached in between them as they continued to kiss. She pulled away as she positioned the erect member at her opening. She brushstrokes the head at her opening just to tease them both. Sheldon tried to protest, but Penny just gave a distant smile and plunged him into her wet, cavernous heat. They both let out a growl from the overwhelming sensation of the first penetration. Sheldon convulsed at the spongy enclosure that seemed to welcome his invasion with waves of dampened pressure.

Sheldon's heart was beating far too fast and he couldn't catch up to his breathing… he was… he was torn. He was sickened by how many germs were now crawling all over him… regretful his weakened, human mind allowing this to have happened… enthralled with the brand new experience he was participating… and afraid of what would happen to his and Penny's friendship… His mind was a mile a minute, but the moment that Penny's hips began to rock… every ounce of Sheldon's being became focused on pleasing Penny.

She moaned and sang his name with a very gutturally sexy voice as she nibbled at his neck. His hands instinctively gripped her hips and applied more pressure to her strokes. All his anxieties… all his fears… they turned into an animalistic hunger… a lust that Sheldon had never felt before. Penny gripped the back of the couch for support as she pushed off the couch with her straddled knees until the engrossing friction of the head of his penis almost popping out cause her to loll her head back, grip his shoulders, and letting out a hissing praise of his name before she drove herself back down to collide with his lap. Sheldon had to bite his lip nearly to bleeding just to not wail Penny's name like a little child. She did the same thing twice more before something in Sheldon snapped. Penny began to rise up on his shaft, but he gripped her hips tight and shoved her back down to his lap with shaky, but strong hands. Both were rippled with a harmonious pull of sexual sensations that both had to release it with arched spines and whimpers of ecstasy. Sheldon held down the top of Penny's thighs and caught his breath. He slid both him and her to the edge of the couch. Penny's eyes full of confusion and drunken wonder as he scooped his right around behind her back and with the strength given to him by some sort of God of Sex; he flipped her underneath him. Her back rested against the arm rest as she leaned into 'his spot' as the leather of the couch clicked and groaned as they tangled against one another.

Sheldon's feral need of thrusting was uninhibited by still being buried deeply in between Penny's legs. Penny's loud, gratifying purr and her grip on the front of Sheldon's shirt as she mutely begged him to screw her. It was far too much to ignore as he positioned himself on his knees on the other cushions and leaned into her… his arms on either side of her upper body… and slowly began to thrust. He watched his drunken Goddess arched her back and stretched her arms over the armrest to grip it as she shut her eyes and twisted her mouth in a slacked, erotic grin. The Neanderthal inside of him switched on the rhythmic rocking of sex as his thrusts become more urgent. There was something about Penny underneath him… riding his propulsion… meeting every  
>collision… gripping the arm rest tighter and tighter as her mouth opens with mute screams and small ticks of noise escaping her flawless, clothed form. Penny's face, arms, and legs glistened with sweat as Sheldon just uncharacteristically just pounded away. Her moans got more apparent and her legs locked around Sheldon's waist... Penny's heels cold against the small of his back. He leaned his body down and did something that sent Penny's climax electrocuting through her body and making her shriek Sheldon's name… he whispered, "Cum for me, Penny."<p>

Sheldon's strokes were sent through quicksand and halted as Penny's vaginal walls seemed to collapse upon his arousal… and by his second forced thrust… he found his climax. His arms got shaky from either side of Penny, so he pushed himself off of her… his member making a sloshing noise as he exited her and he fell back till HIS back was on the other armrest.

* * *

><p>He rested and his eidetic memory hit save and his mind kicked back into 'Sheldon Mode'. He bolted up off the couch and ran into his room, grabbed his pajamas, grabbed a towel, ran into the bathroom, and took a scalding hot shower. He missed NOT a crevice. He dressed himself into his Friday Night pajamas. He took out a pair of his latex gloves, wetted a washcloth with soapy water and grabbed a dry one, and ran into the living room. He move to the couch where Penny was dead asleep, snoring, exactly where he left her after engaging in coitus. He swallowed and, without looking down at her private areas, he wiped her vaginal opening a few times before using the dry cloth to retain any residual bodily fluids. He took the two contaminated cloth and discarded them in trash in the kitchen. He moved to find Penny's pink thong and slid it back upon her. He sighed as he stared down at the snoozing woman… a snore escaped her and Sheldon shook his head. How did this woman become a temptress one moment… then a snoring lummox the next? He spun and pulled the table back to where it was then moved back to the kitchen and discarded the gloves in a proper manner.<p>

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He had no idea what was in store for him tomorrow, but… as he looks at Penny once more… he couldn't help but smile just a little. Had he always wanted this? His body reacted to her as if it knew exactly what she wanted. It frightened him… he did love Penny, but never in such a way that he did this very night. He had crossed boundaries that a man of his prowess NEVER crosses. He lets out a huff and goes to get Penny's spare key in his bowl. He leaves his door wide open and goes to unlock her door. He pushes that door wide open and turns on a single light. He moves back to his apartment and moves back to the couch. With a few stretches and few breaths, he scoops the drunken beauty into his arms. He can't believe how easy she is to pick up, but as he tries to move forward with her… he can tell how heavy she really is. He softly rearranges her in his arms and crosses over to 4B. He maneavers her as he slides into her bedroom. Her new bed is perfectly tall enough to allow Sheldon easy access to just place her softly on the bed.

He pulls her horribly pink comforter and tucks her in. As he moves to tuck in her right side, he leans over her and she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to her. She kisses him sloppily on the lips and says, "I love you." She rolls onto her rightside and starts snoring again… leaving Sheldon shocked. He backpedals into the door of her bedroom and he shakes himself out of his spell. He clears his throat and moves into the living room just in time to see Tabbie walking in smelling of tequila and vanilla. Tabbie just had a buzz going, but could help but giggle as Sheldon yelps at the abruptness of her appearance. Tabbie looks back at her sleeping cousin then back to him, "You're such a good friend, Dr. Cooper. Heard Pen was super smashed… had to get both you AND Jugg to get her upstairs. Now, you're checking on her… that's so SWEET." She smiled at her employer and he just rolled his eyes (but she could see a little bit of a twitch happening that made her Spidey Sense go off), "Oh Good LORD, Tabbie… you smell like a Mexican candle shop. Go shower and see to your cousin. Goodnight!"

Tabbie smiled as she watched a very flushed Doctor rush out the door, "Night!" She closed the door behind him and grinned. He was so cute when he was flustered… Tabbie wondered if she caught him trying to give Sleeping Beauty over there a kiss. Tabbie just snorted and pulled out her bed. When she got it full length… she smelled something strange... she fell into the small bed and the thought fell from her mind as she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tabbie stirs out of her sleep and sits up slowly. She could feel a little small headache brewing, but luckily she didn't get smashed. With that thought, she sat up and looked at her cousin sprawled on the bed with one of her legs ripped out from underneath the comforter in the clothes she wore last night. Tabbie stretched and looked down at her phone. It was 10:13am. She grinned and hopped up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. She got a good glimpse of herself in the mirror as she walked out and sighed. Her cousin obviously had sex last night, but she smelled… off. Tabbie exited the bathroom and just stared at her cousin. She felt weird for knowing the scent of sex, but it was just something you picked up. She swore she almost smelled like Sheldon… the hint of talcum powder and cleaning supplies… but, then again, she did see him help her and Jugg. She shrugged off the weird feeling… it wasn't any of her business anyway.

She moved to her bag and tried to unzip it quietly, but her bag didn't have the same thought. Tabbie grit her teeth and hoped… she heard her cousin's dramatic moan and turned to see her sitting up looking horrible. Her blonde hair was matted and jolting everywhere… her eyes were darkened underneath… her clothes were wrinkled and twisted. Tabbie had to chuckle a little… yeah, her cousin SO had sex last night. Tabbie turned and whispered softly, "Mornin' Pen… how's that hangover treating ya?"

Penny groaned loudly and her hand went straight to her face, "Oh GOD… what the hell happened last night?"

Tabbie crossed her arms and smiled, "You drank like a thirsty camel… danced with Jugg… and then left the party with your deranged neighbor and sexy ass boyfriend."

Penny moved her legs and swung them on the edge of the bed and pushed them together to ready herself for the descent onto the ground and she grunted, "Oh… Well… it looks like I had sex. My legs are so sore and… my thong is backwards… and a little wet." Penny grinned, "I feel like I rode a bucking bronco."

Tabbie laughed as her cousin slipped off the pink thong to show her what she meant. The string that usually slips into the buttcrack was placed in the front and it hung heavy against her cousin's finger. Tabbie shook her head, "Well… at least you had fun AND had a gentleman to TRY and dress you back somewhat decently."

Penny scoffed as her feet touched the floor, "I didn't throw up on anybody, did I?"

Tabbie shook her head, "Not that I'm aware of."

Penny took a couple of steps, "Good! Oh MAN… I must've ridden Jugg really really hard. My inner thighs are on fire."

Tabbie grinned at her cousin, "Bucking Bronco…huh? Maybe you should start calling Jugg, Sea biscuit." Penny laughed as she moved past Tabbie towards the bathroom and Tabbie grinned. Then… she smelled it… talcum powder and the musky scent of sex. Tabbie furrowed her brow. Jugg was more of a Stetson cologne kinda guy, but she didn't smell that on her cousin, at all… just the talcum powder. Only one person either of them knew that smelled like that… Tabbie gathered some clothes she was going to wear after a well needed shower and began to see scenarios she really didn't want to see; mostly of a threesome involving Sheldon, Jugg, and her cousin. She shook her head and talked loudly to the door, "You might want to take some pain killers before your hangover decides to throw some hammers into your brain."

Penny's voice took over the noise of her peeing, "I don't have any. Maybe Sheldon has some."

Tabbie rolled her eyes, "Great… I was hoping I'd get to see his bright and crazy face this morning."

Tabbie threw her clothes on top of her bag and moved to the living room and out the front door. She moved across the hall and froze at the overwhelming smell of ammonia and other chemicals just hit her right in the nostrils, "Holy SHIT!"

She cringed as her eyes watered and she covered her nose and knocked three times on Sheldon's door. The door lurched open and a hint of Pinesol and Leather Oil went into the mix to make Tabbie nearly gag. Tabbie's eyes went saucer disk wide at the appearance of the man before her. He had a deep five o'clock shadow and the bags underneath his eyes were dark. His hair looked disheveled, his eyes were wild, and his pajamas looked wrinkled and clung to his body. Tabbie looked past him to see buckets, bottles, and brushes all near the couch then looked at him with concern, "Ummm… Dr. Cooper… are you… are you alright?"

Sheldon looked at her and she swore she saw a twitch, "I am most assuredly just fine."

She narrowed her eyes, "Right! Well, Penny is in need…"

Sheldon's abrupt cut off made Tabbie jump back a little, "PENNY? I-is she doing ok? She drank FAR too much… FAR too much last night. She needs some aspirin and a bottle of water and a very very hot shower."

Tabbie watched the man's body language. He was… nervous… refused to keep eye contact… couldn't stand still for no more than a few seconds. What the hell happened last night? Did… Did Sheldon 'The Crazy Bastard' Cooper kill someone? Oh GOD… He killed someone and cleaned up the mess… Tabbie play it cool girl. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Yeah… luckily she went home with Jugg and he was kind enough to bring her back. You know… after a very good night of 'wrestling'."

Tabbie grinned but it faded as she watched the man tense up and twitch. Tabbie swallowed deeply and worried he was going to kill her, TOO. OH GOD! This man was a fucking genius. It didn't matter that he had no muscle… he had SCIENCE! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE GONNA DO?! Tabbie was hyperventilating and trying not to breathe the chemicals in the room at the same time. She started coughing as he went into the kitchen to grab a vial of pills from one of his cabinets. His hands were shaky and he seemed to be a very pale shade. He snatched open the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. As he walked back towards her, Tabbie could see that something was completely off about him. He was staring at the floor as he walked… almost counting his steps. Tabbie noticed that everything was pushed away from the couch. That must be where he killed the person, she thought. He walked until he was only a mere few inches away from Tabbie and he threw his occupied hands out in front of his chest towards Tabbie. She flinched dramatically, thinking he was going to stab her, then opened her eyes to see the vial and water bottle. She steadied her breathing and gave the psycho a smile before taking the two items. She took in a little breath from her nostrils and she smelled it… vanilla… V-VANILLA? Penny's nasty Vanilla bean body spray… on his pajamas?

Tabbie's stare got wider and more pronounced as her brain danced a new rhythm. OH MY FUCKING GOD… "OH… MY… GOD!"

Sheldon jumped back at the woman's exclamation and his whole body froze. Tabbie shook her head in disbelief but… she hoped to GOD what she was thinking right now was… was NOT the truth, "OH MY GOD… Please tell me that-that you murdered someone on this couch!"

Sheldon's brows furrowed, "Good LORD, woman… No! If I were to perform the act of mur…"

Tabbie flung her hand in the air and cut him off, "NO! NO… NO! Please… Please tell me that YOU MURDERED SOMEONE! DO IT! SAY IT!"

Sheldon looked flabbergasted, "I will not for it is false."

Tabbie ran to Sheldon's door and slammed it shut and it made him tense up. She moved back to where they were only inches apart. Sheldon looked severely uncomfortable, but what Tabbie had to say next didn't need to be said loudly, "Sheldon… did-DID you…" Tabbie closed her eyes and couldn't see any other way of asking this. She let out a very deep sigh and looked at her boss and just blurted it out, "Did you have sex with my cousin?"

Sheldon's dark-ringed eyes shot open wide and he stared down at the woman before him. He didn't move or speak. Tabbie read him like a large print book. Tabbie dropped the pills and water bottle on the table and sat on the end of the couch and cradled her head in her hands, "Oh My God… OH MY GOD! What have you DONE?" She hopped up and got (relatively close) in his face and just snarled at him, "How COULD YOU? Damn it, SHELDON! You had your chance 7 damn YEARS AGO! Then you wait till she's in a fantastic relationship with a great guy to HAVE SEX WITH HER! DAMMIT!"

Sheldon shook his head and finally snapped out of his mute coma, "That is not how it happened. She engaged the act of coitus with ME."

Tabbie sharply turned and looked at him with fire in her eyes, "That is NOT an excuse! She came onto YOU?… THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STICK YOUR DICK INSIDE OF HER!"

Sheldon cringed and closed his eyes tightly, "This is NOT fair. I insisted many times but… but she refused to listen to any of my demands. She used her whimsical charms to influence my baser instincts…"

Tabbie growled, "Well… look at that? Mr. Homo Novus is one of the regular GUYS." She scoffs and shakes her head, "A woman grabs a hold of your penis… and you turn into a lower life form. What a BIG shocker! Oh my GOD… I can't believe you did this! Dammit man, I thought you were GAY! I mean… A guy that lives with my horny-ass cousin for 7 years and NEVER ONCE TRIES TO GET IN BETWEEN THE SHEETS WITH HER. SHIT SHELDON! Oh MAN… WAIT! OH… oh Boy! Penny doesn't know what happened! She thought she had sex with Jugg last night! OH SONOFABITCH! Sheldon… You have to tell her! You have to tell her RIGHT NOW!"

Sheldon looked horrified, "I… I can't! I… I wouldn't know how to tell her."

Tabbie shook her head, the anger only building, "Oh… I don't know… maybe start with… 'Hey, neighbor… I fucked you on my couch last night'… That should get the conversation going."

Sheldon cringed again, "Please… LANGUAGE Ms. Lockhart."

Tabbie looked at him with such rage that Sheldon actually cowered under her stare. She pushed the man all the way back into his spot on the couch and pointed her finger in the man's terrified face, "You have no right to judge ANYONE, Man! Look'it Here, Mr. Universe… I'm going across the hall, give my cousin these pain pills and water, and then take a shower. By the time I get out of said shower… YOU BETTER HAVE TOLD HER or… OR… I'm Gonna tell her! YOU GOT ME?"

Sheldon nodded his head and Tabbie stood up straight, grabbed the pills and water bottle, and yanked the front door wide open. She stomped across the hall. Tabbie's mind was burnt out. The man who barely even shook hands with strangers just porked her cousin. Tabbie knew that something was going on between Penny and Sheldon, but she didn't know it was THAT deep of an issue. Penny's letters were easy for Tabbie to read… subtext and all. Her cousin had been in love with that lanky bastard for over 4½ years but she never acted on it. Now, come to find out that the germaphobic loon that Penny thought would never fall for her just dropped every idiosyncrasy he had and engaged in intercourse with her… ON HIS COUCH… IN HIS SPOT? Tabbie shook her head all the way into 4B and found her cousin doing squats and stretches beside the bed close to the window.

Tabbie shook the vial of pills to get her cousin's attention. Penny grinned, "What took you so long? Did you ask Sheldon about the importance of Child Locks on pill bottles… worst 4 minutes of your life… trust me."

Tabbie just gave a rusty smile, "Oh… you have no idea! Hey… I'm gonna go take a shower… why don't you go talk to Sheldon." Tabbie grabbed her clothes she left and rushed into the bathroom before her cousin could question her.

* * *

><p>Penny took three pills out and opened the bottle of water and swallowed. She closed the water bottle back and threw it on her bed. She popped the top back on and turned the top's arrow to the opposite side… she knew Sheldon would double check it, but she liked to be less of a nuisance so to have the privilege of it the next time she had a hangover. She sighed and wondered what her cousin thought her and Sheldon would have to talk about, but it drifted out of her head as she crossed over the hallway to 4A. The horrific smell of cleaners and leather oil hit her nose hard. She knocked on the door and tried to ignore the pungent smell. Sheldon yanked open the door and a furrowed brow but the moment his eyes hit hers… they were round and panicked.<p>

Penny gave a little look of shock before putting on a smile, "Oh God… Sheldon… did Amy bring one of her monkeys over here again? I told you… If they don't have a diaper… then they aren't potty trained."

Sheldon didn't even scowl at her remark and that made her a bit nervous, "Oh, Sweetie… what's wrong?"

She watched his eyes fall to the ground and his hands flexed, "Penny… please come in… there is something I need to discuss."

He moved to the side to allow her access and she slid in, trying to read him as she did. He shut the door behind her and methodically checked to make sure the door was properly shut then he locked the deadbolt. Penny watched him seemingly 'pep talk' himself and Penny knew that this wasn't going to be good, "Sweetie… whatever it is… I'm sure you can figure it out. You're the smartest guy I know…"

Sheldon spun around with the speed of the Flash, himself, and he look positively disgusted, "No… Penny… I am a brilliant man… but, I have done something very illogical. Something vile and unforgivable. Please… sit down." He moved and motioned her to the chair adjacent to his spot. She obliged, if only because of her curiosity and fear.

He sat in his spot and stared straight out and Penny's brow folded down. He looked pale and tired. He looked as if he had been up all night cleaning, throwing up, and pacing. His pajamas were wrinkled. Penny's heart started to hammer in her chest. What the hell happened to him last night?

Sheldon cleared his throat and continued to stare forward, "Penny… I don't know how to go about this delicately… I mean, how can one put words delicately? Words are just that… they are not some kind of lip balm that you can place harshly upon your lips. They are an utterance… written… texted… they are only as harsh as their message. Why in the days…"

Penny rolled her eyes and cut him off, "SHELDON!"

Sheldon let out a nervous sigh, "Forgive me."

Penny shook her head, "Sheldon… this is nonsense… Look at me!"

He closed his eyes tight, but that only made the images of Penny on top of him in this very spot that much more prominent.

Penny spoke more harshly, "LOOK AT ME!"

Sheldon, his eyes tight, raised his head and took in an inhale through his nose and exhaled through his mouth and his blue, watery eyes connected with earthen concern. Penny nodded, "Alright… now… whatever you have to say… just say it. Whatever it is… we'll deal with it. You and I, we're friends. We've seen each other at our extreme worst… Still… we got through it. There's nothing either one of us can't handle. We'll handle this problem… together." She grinned and said, "It really can't be that bad anyways, right?"

Sheldon flexed his hands into tight fists in his lap. She's right… They were friends… They can handle it. Very well… here we go. Sheldon cleared his throat and spoke as casually as possible, "Penny… last night… you and I engaged in coitus."

* * *

><p>Penny's lips turned up in a smile then she held her stomach and gave out a pretty good laugh. Sheldon's jaw loosened and he stared at the woman in disbelief. She was taking this as a JOKE? Penny slapped Sheldon's knee while in mid laugh. Sheldon was positively shocked at her reaction. He was for sure that the woman would have shoved her knuckles into his Adam's Apple.<p>

After a few moments, her laugh died down and she looked up. She saw the un-humorous look on his face… the regret… the utter horror and everything came crashing down around her. She let out a puff of air from the aftershock of laughter and pursed her lips. She racked her brain as hard as she could… trying to remember… to remember anything to prove that Sheldon was a damn fine actor, but everything was blank. Her smile faded and anger began to build, "Oh… Oh my GOD! Sheldon… Please… please tell me this is some really well played out Bazinga?"

He looked down at his twitchy hands and shook his head. She turned away from him in the chair and stared at the blank TV screen. She was… she was so confused… angry… embarrassed… terrified… what was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say to him? A man that didn't even high five her after killing Raj and Howard in Halo because he was afraid that he would contract MALARIA! It was far too much… the images she created of her writhing on top of him was just too much. She felt sick to her stomach and stood up right in front of the chair but didn't move from that spot. She just stared and began to pant a little.

His voice cut into her panic and it was so full of regret that it made the situation so much worse, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You were crying… I tried to comfort you… and you… you just…" Penny turned her body and looked down at him. She could feel her emotions rising, but she nearly gasped at how human he looked. His head was bowed and his fingers dug into the short hairs on top of his head as his palms lay flat against his scalp. His elbows rested on top of his thighs as his eyes shut unhealthily tight. His voice kept cracking as he spoke without looking up at her, "I can't get it out of my head. I can't stop seeing you… hearing you… smelling you… You are all around me and no matter what I do… you're… you're always there." He lets out an abrupt growling sigh and he jumps out of his spot and begins to pace back and forth in front of the couch in his crazy fashion all while speaking fast and using wild hand gestures, "My mind replays it over and over and no matter how loud I scream for it to stop… it just gets more vivid. I am the only one. The only one that will ever remember that night. I have tried to sleep, but every time I close my eyes… it sends my body into convulsions and throbbing that even I cannot ignore. I've done everything I could think of to take my mind off it. I've cleaned the couch more than six times… rearranged my comic books… hand washed my clothes in the bathtub… went into Leonard's old bedroom and stripped it bare… tried to differentiate the finalized components on my white board… I've drank cleaned the coffee pot several times, jogged in place for fifteen minutes, and even performed yoga on our Kinect thus my wrinkled clothing… but no matter what I do… something reminds me of you and the images come back stronger… you drown my senses and I have no idea how to retract you from my mind! This shameful event… I have taken advantage of you… I have become a man no different from those muscle-bound cretins you used to fornicate with. I am just another man."

Penny watched the man stop at the other end of the couch with his back to her as we whispered the last of the sentence. His shoulders lurched up and down as he panted from rambling, panicking, and possibly crying. Despite the horror that was encircling her… Despite the sickness she was feeling deep in her guy… Despite the wanting to break down and cry right there… She could tell that this… this affected him so much more, but something inside of her was churning. A bubbling of regret… not from having sex with Sheldon… but the regret that she couldn't remember it. She finally got past that damn ironclad defense of Sheldon's and she wasn't even coherent. She gave a very low sigh and approached him. She hesitated on her next move, but… she felt like this was the best way. She snaked her arms underneath his and wrapped them around his abdomen and embraced him tightly. Her cheek rested against his spine and she could feel it quivering underneath its taut skin.

He stuttered a little as he tried to decipher what was going on, "P… P… P… Penny… Wha… What are you doing?"

She had to be honest with him right now. She couldn't lie and tell him that everything was going to be ok… She had to tell him everything she felt, but she needed him to understand that what they did was still unforgivable… "Sheldon." She stopped and could feel him tense at his name, "Sheldon… I… I have…" She sighed again, pulled away from him, and tried to ignore the burning of her cheeks. She stomped her metaphoric foot just as Sheldon turned around to face her, "I have been secretly in love with you for about 4 years now. It wasn't until Leonard and Alex… You and Amy breaking up… the whole wedding thing… it wasn't until then when I started thinking about… you. God… but then I met James… he was so… he was exactly what I needed, but still… in the back of my mind… there was you."

She didn't look at him… she was far too afraid of the face he was making, so she kept her eyes on his chest but closed her eyes and chanced to stare into his eyes. He was tense… his jaw was tight and his Adam's Apple bounced as he swallowed hard. Penny took a step closer and finished her speech, "I love you so much, Sheldon… I always will… but I have Jugg now… and I am in love with him. Oh My GOD… I… I just said I loved him!"

Both of their faces turned to wide eyes and wonderment. Sheldon felt the tension of the situation fall a little and he gave Penny a grateful smile, "It seems as if you have beaten your phobia of saying the word 'Love'… twice in one sentence."

Penny grinned up at him, took one single step, reached up on her tippy-toes, and gave the man a brief kiss on the lips. She took a step back and appreciated the look of shock on his face, "Sheldon… I don't regret anything that happened last night… even if I HAD remembered it. I want you to know that. I'm sorry that our first time was so one-sided, but it can never happen again. You understand, right?"

Sheldon's face went into a serious expression, "I believe I do understand… I am the only one to remember the night of coitus and it would be safe to assume that you would like me to never speak of it? You love me, but you are IN love with Jugg and nothing could or ever will happen between us, again."

Penny pursed her lips and nodded, "Right."

Sheldon nodded, "Very well… but to be truthful with you… your cousin knows of what happened last night."

Penny stopped breathing and her eyes got very very wide, "Whhh… What?"

Sheldon swallowed and knew this was not a good moment and he started to get nervous, "She-she found out... when she came over to get your pain pills."

Penny didn't wait to hear anymore… She bolted out of 4A and darted to her apartment; leaving the door to 4A wide open. Sheldon cringed when he heard the muffled yells in the room next door. Tabbie was not going to be too happy the next time he saw her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tabbie sat on the couch drying her hair with a fresh fluffy white cotton towel and watched her cousin pace back and forth for about a good 2 minutes with a very intense look on her face. Tabbie knew what this was about, but she was having far too much fun watching the panic on Penny's face. Penny stopped on a dime and turned and stared at Tabbie, "You KNEW? You knew walking into that damn shower that Sheldon had sex with me and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

Tabbie was taken back a little but didn't let on with her facial expression. She kept it poker-faced the best she could. Penny wasn't mad about the sex thing… she was mad that her cousin… her family… her friend… didn't tell her. Tabbie stopped drying her hair and sighed, "You needed to hear it from him. The source…" Tabbie crossed her legs and looked at her cousin right in the eyes, "Think about it Pen… If I would've told you that you had sex with Sheldon, you would've thought I was crazy… but hearing it from the man who looked like he had been up all night fighting the flu with a Lightsaber and a Tupperware lid… that would open your eyes much wider. I know… I know… we're family… and I should've told you, but honestly Pen… I didn't want to get anywhere between you two."

Penny's head bowed in defeat and she groaned, "Oooo… Tabs… why does this always HAPPEN! I finally find a good guy… and…"

Tabbie watched her cousin slump into the chair beside her and try not to finish the sentence in her head, but Tabbie grinned and decided to finish it for her, "… and you finally get to screw the man you loved first, but can't remember a single thing about it. Man… Pen… you just CAN'T win…"

Penny poked out her bottom lip and looked at her cousin, "I told him I loved him…"

Tabbie's eyes went wide, "Wow… you… you said the actual words and not… 'I sort of, kind of, l-oooo-ike you'?"

Penny rolled her eyes and whined, "TABBBBIEEE… No… I actually told him I loved him, but… that I love James more."

Tabbie's eyes went soft, "Oh Pig Pen… you really can't win."

Penny bowed her head in between her knees then slumped against the back of the chair and spoke sadly, "I know."

* * *

><p>Penny heard her phone jingle from the bedroom as she did some dishes just to take her mind off the whole Sheldonher sex thing. Tabbie sat at the couch going over some crazy ass emails she had gotten from her sex-hazed boss last night and bent her head over the couch to watch her cousin rush into the bedroom. She waited a few seconds before asking, "And who is that?"

Penny walked out of the bedroom with a slight hilarious grin, but soon it died, "It was Bernie telling me how much fun her and Howie had last night. She was telling me how much she loved me. But… she can't get in touch with Amy OR Raj."

Penny moved around and sat beside Tabbie to show her the text. Penny looked up at her cousin and saw a big ass grin on her face, "What the hell is up with the Cheshire grin?"

Tabbie rolled her eyes, "Really Pen? Amy and Raj aren't answering their phones… maybe they have a REEAASSSOONN."

Tabbie raised her brows high and still saw the confusion in her cousin's face, "Oh Dear GOD woman…" She made a circle with her index finger and thumb then pointed her index finger up on her other hand and inserted it into the circle several times before Penny made an 'O' face then waved her hands in the air, "Oh GOD… OH… No way!"

Tabbie made a 'Really' face, "If you and the crazy beanstalk can bump uglies… what makes you think Tall, Dark, and Cumbersome can't have a little Amy?"

Penny scrunched her face, "Tabs… They're just friends… I mean, Amy taught him how to talk to women, but that doesn't mean they're sharing tongues… Oh GROSS… I just made myself gag."

Tabbie laughed, "The moment I met those two, they let off a vibe. A vibe that YOU used to be able to read until you started falling in love with crazy robots and sexy ass fighters. They oozed romance, cuz. Oozed it."

Penny shook her head as she dialed Amy's number. She held it to her ear and it went straight to voicemail. She tried Raj's and it did the same thing. Tabbie just shook her head and went back to the paper on her laptop just as her phone rang out with **P!nk**'s, Here Comes the Weekend and she picked it up quick, "Bernie, did you hear from them… oh… OH…" She put her hand over the receiver and whispered to Tabbie, "Howard did a search for Raj's and Amy's phone… they're both at Amy's." She jolted her hand off as Tabbie whispered harshly with a smile, "Told Ya!"

Tabbie tuned out Penny's phone call and reread the highly boring paper on her laptop again. It was titled **Theory of Magnetic Monopoles and Electric-Magnetic Duality: A Prelude to S-Duality** and it was quite down-to-earth and not as wordy as most of the papers he made her read. Sheldon was not a bad a boss as everyone thought he could be. She learned that if you show just a little interest in his work… he wasn't as much of an insufferably crazy bastard as he normally was. He was actually a man of many knowledgeable facts and no matter what they were talking about… Tabbie always managed to get him back to the Ocean. She couldn't explain why, but when he and her began to talk about the sea… they became equals. She knew things that surprised him and in turn, he gave her little facts that she never knew. She wasn't going to say it out loud, but listening to a man talk about the ocean with eyes the color of thick glaciers was probably the most erotic thing she has done in a very, very long time.

She heard the voice of her cousin and the images of her and Sheldon together bombarded her thoughts and she snapped out of her happy thoughts. She snapped her laptop shut and decided to go check on her boss. She patted Penny's head as she passed by her on the couch and slipped out of the apartment. She knocked on the door three times and heard no movement. She turned the knob and was shocked that it was unlocked. She pushed opened the door and stopped before she entered. He was sprawled on the couch like a vampire, still in his wrinkled pajamas, and was breathing deeply. Tabbie smiled and pulled the door closed.

* * *

><p>Saturday night was Tabbie's night. While her cousin clung to that whole 'Laundry Night' (which Tabbie thought would be fairly amusing and awkward to witness but she wanted a night out of the town she didn't know so well), she decided it was time to do her Lonewolf thing and prowl the city. She wore a pair of her baggy black pants, but these had red and white checkerboard print down the side. There were thick straps that looped from the back of the waist to the side of the pockets and matched the side colors. She put on a long sleeve shirt on whose sleeves were red, black, and white checkerboard. Over that shirt, she had a medium sized black shirt with a chess board that had the all the white chess pieces on one side of the board, cowering at a red and black dragon made of nothing but checkers and it says, 'Fear the Past… FEAR IT!' underneath it. She put on a pair of one of her highest heeled boots that had a zipper on each side of each boot. She had a little koi fish clips on each of the zippers where the body of the fish was a tiny bell. To top off her style, she wore one of her crazy hats… It was a plain, red and black striped hat that had tiny ears that pointed to the side. Two black pompoms drooped down from the ear-cover and a long tail that stopped just short of her bum where a bunch of white horns scaled from the back of the hat to the tip. She pulled on the pompoms a little and grinned at herself in the mirror. It was party time… Tabbie style!<p>

She looked on her iPhone5 in its Japanese 'Crashing Waves' art case and looked up Old Pasadena. She heard a few of the students at Caltech talking about it and she had to check it out. With an eclectic mix of over 200, one-of-a-kind, specialty boutiques and exclusive national retailers concentrated in an authentic, downtown setting… she couldn't resist. It sounded like a good place to clear her head and maybe find some new hats. She grabbed her wallet, gave herself a quick look over in the bathroom mirror, and then blew herself a kiss before grabbing her key, she had made, with her Pokemon Wailmer keychain and trotted down the stairs. She trotted to the bus stop and was greeted with stares and head shakes. Tabbie just smiled.

* * *

><p>Colorado Boulevard was slammed pack with people trailing down the sidewalk. There were teens dressed in their best Gothic, Emo, J-Pop, and Otaku in midst of the 'normal' people. Tabbie smiled at them as they passed by. They, in turn, gave her an acknowledgement in the form of a nod or wink. She spent most of the afternoon window shopping. She didn't get hit on (which made her kind of sad) but was stared at like she always was.<p>

The Pasadena Museum of History had the 'Pacific Electric Railway, Then & Now' going on… the signs were everywhere. As she moved with the flow of the crowd… she stopped in the middle of a group of people and stared opened mouth at a mannequin at Shop Therapy with a Unicorn hat on. As if being pulled by an invisible force, she floated through the doors and ghosted to the back wall where fake heads with hats on them covered it from ceiling to floor. Pokemon, Sesame Street, game characters, mythical creatures, animals, and Mohawk hats all over. The unicorn hat was just a tip of the iceberg… she almost wept at the beauty of it all. She had no intentions of leaving the store without a few new hats… unicorn, Cubone skull, and Tails with the two tails drooped on the back. She nearly skipped out of the store with a smile on her face. She decided to catch the bus back to the apartment to see if her cousin wanted to go to the bar.

* * *

><p>She climbed up the stairs with a happy hop. It was nearly 9pm and knew her cousin was in the room chatting away on her tumblr or facebook or twitter account. She opened the door all dramatically as if she were singing a solo. With her arms straight out to the side, she sung, "PIG PEN! I'm HoooOOOome!"<p>

Just as Tabbie thought, Penny was sitting at her kitchen counter on one of the stools with her laptop sprawled upon the countertop. Penny turned and grinned at her cousin and she took off her reading glasses, "Oh Lord… why are you so happy?"

Tabbie grinned and jingled her bag, "Got me some new hats to add to my collection. Oh… and can I say how much I love Pasadena." She flung the bag over her shoulder then grinned, "Hey… what do you say that I take you out like old times? Drinks, dancing, maybe a little bit of men here and there… but just for me, of course… you already have TWO." Tabbie gave a sly grin as she moonwalked into the bedroom. Penny made a 'Not Amused' face before shaking her head with a smile, "No… I think I've done enough drinking for one weekend. You have fun, though."

Tabbie groaned as she detagged all her hats and placed them in the heavy chest set, "Awww… Come on Pen… I need a wingman. I can't score hot men without the busty blonde playing point."

Penny typed away on her laptop as Tabbie came back in. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the lame, mushy, sugar-sweet messages she and Jugg were sending back and forth. Penny grinned as Tabbie made random choking noises, "You know… Sheldon is a pretty good wingman from what Raj has told me. He doesn't have a lot in the boob department, but I'm sure he looks good in a blonde wig. Maybe he'll go with you." Penny didn't have to turn around to know what face Tabbie was making and she started chuckling.

Tabbie grinned and rubbed her chin as if she were stroking a beard, "You know what… that sounds like fun." She turned and went to the front door as Penny twisted her body to look back with an amused look, "Oh My God… are you really going to ask him? Oh Man… this is going to be funny!" She hopped off the stool and stood in the doorway of her apartment as Tabbie knocked on 4A three times.

* * *

><p>Sheldon opened the door to see Penny leaning on her doorframe, wearing her reading glasses, and smiling like a fool then looked down to see Tabbie is the most intriguing attire he'd ever seen. His brows touched as he looked down at the woman in front of his door, "May I help you, Ms. Lockhart?"<p>

Tabbie has told this man over and over again to call her Tabbie, but he insisted on being so formal. She chose to lose that battle only because she liked how he said it. She took in a breath through her nose and smiled, "Sheldon, as a poor, defenseless woman new to the hardened streets of Pasadena… I am in need of a strong, male companion to escort me to a local establishment and make sure that I make it home safely. As the only male I trust, I must elect you into being that companion… It is a non-optional social obligation."

Sheldon blinked hard and without so much as an argument, nodded, "Very well, allow me a few moments to get ready and we'll go."

Penny's jaw slacked open and she stared at her cousin in disbelief. Tabbie spun and wiggled her eyebrows as she skipped to the apartment. Penny let Tabbie in and watched her slide onto the couch and Penny slammed the door with a bit of shock on her face, "How did you learn to speak Sheldonese?"

Tabbie smiled as she put one of her boots on the table and rearranged the shoelaces so they would sneak into the pants, "I have to work with that man… the least I could do is find out how to speak the language. Anyways… Raj and Howard give me pointers."

Penny sighed, "Look Tabbie, you… you really have to keep your eye on him. He… he doesn't do 'Human' very well and a bar is like taking a cat to a dog show. Just… just make sure he doesn't drink… or talk to the bartender… or the drunk guys… or the cabbie… yeah… maybe you just shouldn't take him…"

Tabbie stood up and shook her head, "Whoa there momma Pig Pen… take it easy. Sheldon is a grown man… well… his body is, anyways. He's been to bars before… you wrote me a letters about it. He'll be fine! And if he gets into any trouble… right hook, left hook, jab, jab, roundhouse kick." Penny's lips were pursed in worry and Tabbie had to smile. She knew her cousin cared about this guy, a lot more than she should, so she reached over and put her hand on her shoulder, "Penny… we'll be fine. I promise to watch out for him. Now go send naked pictures to your boyfriend…" Penny laughed for a moment, then pulled Tabbie's 'rubbing the imaginary beard' face as she nodded and Tabbie had to laugh.

* * *

><p>Sheldon knocked on Penny's door with his usual habitual actions and Tabbie opened it up with a smile. He was wearing a black shirt with a steel Superman logo that looked as if it were shining. Underneath, he had orange and black striped sleeves and he wore a dull, orange pair of Hawking McGill skinny chinos with a pair of black Vans Variable. Tabbie nodded in approval. She grabbed her wallet and key then turned back to Penny, "Don't wait up, cuz!" With a smile she closed the door, chuckling at her cousin's sneering look.<p>

Tabbie and Sheldon got into a cab (Sheldon fighting her the entire time) and told the cabbie to take her to T. Boyle's Tavern. One of the girls that Penny knew told her about a band called 'Bonedaddys' playing there tonight, so she decided to take them in… not to mention that the place got rave reviews. She tried to block out Sheldon's talk about the accumulation of bacteria on the buckle of a seat belt, but it was hard to when he would just talk louder if he didn't think she heard him.

It wasn't a very long trip (Tabbie thanked God) and Sheldon paid the cabbie before Tabbie could get her wallet out. She couldn't help but smile at how nonchalantly he continued to speak about the percentage of people who touch the inside handle of a single cab all while walking behind her with his arms behind his back. She slipped into the door with her boss close behind her and smiled at all the different types of people in the building. The place was packed and the place was set up for the band. Sheldon grumbled, "Did you really need me for this?"

Tabbie bent her neck back until she could see his chin, "Of course I did."

Sheldon looked down at her then quickly looked out and around the place. He pointed to a spot close to the corner, "There is an open spot…"

Tabbie grinned at the fact that she couldn't see anything but a swarm of people. He was like a giraffe in a herd full of water buffalo. Tabbie grinned up at him, "You go get that seat… I need to head to the bar for a moment." Tabbie took off towards the bar and Sheldon, standing in the same spot for a few moments in a stunned stance, shook his head and headed to the open spot.

* * *

><p>Sheldon moved to a high, round table in the corner with four high stools around it. He moved around to get to one of the stools closest to the corner. He sat and observed the rituals of the drunken habituates. He felt so invisible sitting all alone. A man with his knowledge should be surrounded with people wanting to know what he knew. He was envious of the social interactions of these 'lower life forms', yet, he screamed to himself that he had something better than a 'good time'… he had the universe at his fingertips… the knowledge of the universe in his back pocket… he didn't need a coital relationship, an intoxicating barbiturate, or even a need to 'go out'... not until he started to realize that he was losing friend after friend. He lost Leonard, he was losing Howard, and now… seeing the happiness on Penny's face… he was going to lose her too. He tried to keep a cool and fretless face, but inside… he was tearing the wallpaper off and throwing china on the floor. What was he going to do? If Penny were to leave… that would leave him alone… all alone in his apartment… alone, sitting on his bed, 12 years old and crying on his blueprints of a machine that would make people be friends with him. He closed his eyes and tried to force down the panic that was pulling at his thoughts.<p>

Three drunk, tall, and burly men stood side-by-side right in front of the table where Sheldon sat. The one in the middle cleared his throat and Sheldon opened his eyes. The man was two inches taller than Sheldon, his hair was long and black and draped behind and over the man's shoulders. He had a French Fork beard and mustache and he wore a leather vest over a bright orange long sleeve Harley Davidson shirt. He had ripped dark blue jeans with a flaming skull belt buckle and thick boots that reminded him of the kind Tabbie owned. The other two men were stocky and wore something similar to their 'leader', but they were quite forgettable compared to the man in the middle.

The man signaled for Sheldon to come forward and Sheldon obliged (standing no more than 6 foot away from the man). The man growled and took a few steps to get closer to Sheldon. He smelled like whiskey and cigars and Sheldon and to turn his head from the smell. The man spoke and Sheldon nearly gagged, "This heres our table… Sweetie."

Sheldon noted the tone of the 'sweetie' and knew that he didn't mean it as endearing as Penny used it. Sheldon placed his hands behind his back and spoke, "I do believe I was sitting here first, so your symbolic gesture of 'finders keepers' does not apply to this type of setting."

He saw the man's face go blank and he rolled his eyes, "In other words… 'This Ain't Your Table'." He purposely let his Texan accent slip and stared at the big fellows.

The man popped his knuckles and grabbed the front of Sheldon Superman shirt and pulled him to his face, "Look'a here, Faggot… You got two damn seconds to get your scrawny, dickloving ass out of my spot or I'm gonna break your damn nose."

Sheldon cringed at the man's bigoted words. The man took his hand that gripped Sheldon's shirt and flung him backwards on top of the not so sturdy tall table. The commotion got a lot of onlookers. Sheldon stepped forward though he was a little afraid of the events that were unfolding, and stood his ground. The three men were spreading around Sheldon and looked to be moving in on him…

Suddenly, a blur shoots out from beside the main guy and it launches into the air. The shrill sound of 'SHELLY' filled the air before Tabbie attached herself around Sheldon's neck and spun him to where the men couldn't see his face then French Kissed the physicist madly. Sheldon's hands slapped against the top of the tall table as he murmured within the deep kiss. When she broke out of the kiss, she licked her lips and started to affectionately rub his cheek and mumbled, "I missed you, baby…" She then turned to the three men, who were utterly flabbergasted, and smiled, "Oh… Oh Hi! Are you friends with my Shelly… Well… Hi, I'm Tabbie." She threw her hand out to the big man as the other two walked away. The man looked at Sheldon with a death stare, then down at Tabbie again before back stepping away and saying, "Sorry… wrong guy."

Tabbie wiped the smile off her face and balled up her extended hand and spoke angrily under her breath, "Yeah… yeah you better run asshole."

Tabbie sighed and turned around to see a very stoic statue of a man unsure of what to do. She approached him and with her hand on her hip, she smiled and patted his cheek, "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

* * *

><p>Tabbie looked at Sheldon with a tilted head. She expected him to be angry… sickened… running around while stating some kind of science formula… yet he just sat on one of the stools and touched his lips. He looked torn between disgust and fascination. She sighed and looked towards the crowded bar then back to him, "I couldn't even get my order in for my drink before I turn around to find you backed into a corner with three douche bags surrounding you." She put her hands on her hips and tried to look cross, "For a man who uses the triumphs of his knowledge to shove the physical strength of humanity back in their faces… you sure do some stupid things. Look, Dr. Cooper, I'm sorry… I only had two choices. I could've come in, all Ninja Turtle with all fists and shin kicks then we both might've gotten hurt… or… the 'Girlfriend Happy to See You' bit." She licked at her lips and swore she could taste him on the tip.<p>

She watched him for a moment as twines his fingers and his hands fall to the table, "Though it was HIGHLY inappropriate for you to have ruptured my personal boundaries with your germ-filled kiss, I am glad you chose the less violent method." She is worried as his face goes emotionless for a moment… as if he lost his fight or something. It was quite uncharacteristic of him. Then, he sighed and pursed his lips and watched her with a burning gaze. The sounds of the club blared around them as he looked at her and spoke, "If you don't mind… I have an inquiry. During the exchange of salvia we just shared…"

Tabbie couldn't believe how well this guy was taking the whole kissing thing. She shook out of her daze and spoke, "Yeah?"

His face was still twisted in uncertainty and Tabbie would go out on a limb and say possibly… nausea. He took in a few breaths, "During your lingual infiltration, I felt some sort of metallic substance flick against the top of my mouth. Is… is that supposed to happen during a… 'French Kiss'?"

Tabbie smiled more coyly than she meant to before tapping the top of the table with her finger and finally looking up at his confused face, "Well… it WILL happen… if the person you kiss has a tongue ring." She stuck her tongue out and wiggled the stud to show him. She was absolutely positive that Sheldon just turned some kind of green.

"The oral cavity is a pot of boiling bacteria. The fact that you pierced your tongue means that you have opened yourself up to lethal microorganisms that could run rampant in your blood stream. Upon which, you shoved said infected probe into my mouth and have infected me with the filth that riddles your body…" He stands up and paces in small steps, using his hands as gestures of his worry and anger.

Tabbie hops off the stool and stops him by pushing him against the wall of the corner. Her face is poised of determination while his is shot with fear, "You listen to me, Dr. Cooper… you are jumping to FAR too many conclusions… I mean, you had unprotected sex with my cousin and I'm sure she slammed her tongue down your throat a few times and you didn't catch a single thing… but you assume that I have some unknown contagion. I can assure you that I keep damn good care of MY oral cavity so save your little outbreak of craziness for when you get home." She was hurt… but she wasn't about to let it ruin her night. She moved and headed back to the bar and left him there. She ordered a few shots and a mixed drink and drank them at the bar. She'd be damned if she let that boy of a man make her feel like some kind of dirty wash rag.

As the Bonedaddys started up their concert, a man at the bar swung his arm around her and whispered that he wanted to buy her some drinks. She smiled at how husky the man's voice was. It was obvious what he was after, but just like every stupid man she ever met… he just beated around the bush. She looked over at him with her grin still on her face, "Look here, Sweetheart, if you want to have sex with me… just ask. If you can't manage that, then I want nothing to do with you. Goodnight!"

The man looked shocked, but leaned back forward and smiled as the alcohol completely took away his cognitive functions, "Would you like to have a little romp back at my place?"

With a big smile on her face, she opened her mouth to confirm she was up for it, but two long arms swooped on either side of her. One hand gripping the bar just a few inches away from her hand and the other gripped the back of her chair. Sheldon leaned down and forward to where his cheek nearly brushed against hers and he spoke with a very deep Texan drawl, "She's not interested. Now take your drink and vacate immediately."

The drunken man stepped back with his hands up and he retreated into the crowd. She spun her head to look at him and he moved away to stand in front of her at the swirly chair at the bar. She jumped out of her chair and shoved him with her palm out, "You BASTARD! What the hell? He was gonna buy me drinks and…"

"Yes… and perform sexual acts with you in some dark, rodent infested hotel room… that's all well and good, but you can do far better than that and I won't allow my assistant to catch some STD or blood disease that causes the absence from work or death OR some female hormonal discharge that makes you mope all over the office. I believe you are much like your cousin in the realms that you find the most lowlife idiot with a muscular physique and give your all to them then spend the next few weeks wondering why you would think that 'THIS ONE' would be different. I just saved you those weeks of blabbering about it at the office. Now, if you are quite done being the drunken whore; could we please return to our abode?"

The contact of a very strong hand lashed against his cheek and made Sheldon tumble from the momentum. He grabbed his cheek as the yelp bled from his mouth. He snapped his focus towards the woman who had struck him and the blood drained from his cheeks. Tears streaked down her cheeks but her face was in pure rage, "Don't you ever call me a whore. Don't you EVER… EVER call me a whore. You don't know ANYTHING about me!" Her teary eyes burn with hatred then they soften as she turns and bolts into the crowd. Sheldon stares after her with a fairly pink handprint across his cheek but doesn't make a move to chase her. He just sits back in one of the stools and throws his forehead into one of his hands. He really was an idiot when it came to social conventions.

* * *

><p>She plowed through the door of 4B and closed it quietly. She didn't want her cousin blubbering over her. She saw Penny on the couch in a deep conversation on Skype, so Tabbie gave out a weak 'Hello' and rushed to the bedroom. Her cousin didn't even budge at her hello, but it didn't bother her… she was still humming from what happened with her and Sheldon. Her hand was throbbing, but not as bad as her chest. Is that what he thought of her? Some whore… She fell face first on Penny's bed and screamed into the mattress. She left him there… Penny would scream bloody murder at her if she found out that she left Sheldon at the Tavern. As she calmed down, she could hear Penny in the living room squealing happily. Tabbie pushed herself off the bed and moved to the door and watched Penny close the laptop after saying… 'I love you, too'. Tabbie's eyes went super wide.<p>

Penny jumped off the couch and turned to see Tabbie and squealed again and ran to her and swooped her into a huge hug, "Tabs… You are NOT gonna believe this! OMG… I have to tell someone or it's gonna explode inside me."

Tabbie pushed her off and looked confused at her cousin, "Pen… what's going on?"

Penny smiled with tears in her eyes, "Jugg asked me to move it with him… and I said YES!"

Tabbie stepped a few steps back and was flabbergasted, "Oh My God! OH MY GOD! PENNY!"

Penny squealed again and Tabbie embraced her forcefully. Tabbie WAS happy for her, but something stopped her from feeling it. She wasn't thrilled at all about this. Penny was known for making reckless decisions, but who was Tabbie to say that to her. She pulled away from her cousin with the fakest smile she could muster, "Are you absolutely sure you're ready for this?"

Penny wiped away her tears and shook her head with the happiest grin she'd ever seen, "Yes. He… he's the one, Tabs! He… he wants me. I can't let this one go."

Tabbie could hear the terror in her voice… the fear of being alone… it was always rampant in her cousin's mind. That's why she was always so hasty when it came to relationships… but this was different… with Jugg, she was smiling, laughing, and flirting more than she ever did. Tabbie could see how beautiful Jugg was making her. This was what Penny wanted and… it's what she deserved, "Oh Pen! I'm so happy for you… when are you moving in?"

Penny smiled and sniffled, "Wednesday."

Tabbie's eyes went wide, "Four days? Penny…"

Penny moved and cleared her throat, "Yeah… it's really soon, but I'll start packing tomorrow and get everything in order before I go…"

Penny's voice trailed off and Tabbie filled it in with hers, "… what about Sheldon?"

Tabbie had no clue why that ass came to her mind, but it slipped out of her mouth just as quickly as he appeared. Penny turned to Tabbie with a strained face, "What about him?"

Tabbie let out a grueling sigh, "He's losing all his friends… Leonard… Howard… but the worst blow of all is going to be YOU. The man is unstable as it is… everyone around him is leaving him… that's how his mind sees it. You leaving him will probably send him down the spiral of insanity that he was able to keep at bay knowing that you were right there beside him. Penny… I'm not saying you SHOULDN'T go… I just ask that you do it delicately."

Penny shook her head, "Tabs, you act as if I haven't spent about 8 years with the man. I know this is going to blow one of his caskets, but… I need to live for myself! I need to find my own happiness. Sheldon will never give me what I want…"

The last sentence floats in the air and Tabbie purses her lips, "Fine… Fine! How am I supposed to pay the rent? Yes, I got paid Friday, but I had to buy all the booze for your little party… I have a little cash on me, but I won't get paid until two weeks."

Penny sighed, "It's a one bedroom apartment… you can handle it on your salary."

Tabbie furrowed her brows, "Not if I want to EAT… Penny, the only reason you have survived… is because you're beautiful and your neighbors had a huge crush on you."

Penny snorted, but soon bowed her head in defeat. She knew Tabbie was right, so she didn't even bother fighting it. The two heard heavy footsteps and the jingling of keys. Tabbie's heart got stuck in her throat at the memory of the Tavern filled her head. It got lodged further when Penny rushed to the door and pulled it open with a lot of enthusiasm. It shocked Sheldon and he froze at his door and stared at the blonde. Tabbie stood behind her cousin and shared a glance with him for just a single moment. Penny turned back to Tabbie, then back to Sheldon, "Are… are you just now getting back? I… I thought you and Tabbie went out together… Tabbie?"

Tabbie didn't look her cousin in the eyes, but she opened her mouth to tell her what happened, but Sheldon's voice intervened, "We had shared a cab, but I had forgotten to make an errand, so the cab dropped her off and took me to my destination. Quite a chatty fellow, but still a very efficient man. Thank you, Tabetha, for the fun night out…" Tabbie looked up at him in shock and their eyes met as he gave a sad smile, "… maybe next time we could take in a child sacrifice or ritualistic carnival ride. Could be a much more entertaining event than this evening." With that he entered his apartment and left Penny sighing as if she were expecting that reaction. Penny slipped back into her apartment and kept talking, but Tabbie just stood in the doorway, staring at 4A for a moment. She just stared at the door with her face twisted in concern. He… He lied without so much as a twitch. Why? How? Without a hesitation, she slammed Penny's door and crossed over to his. She knocked her three times and the door opened immediately.

Sheldon looked down at her with shock and she pushed him inside and closed it behind her. She was angry, still. He called her a whore right to her face without even offering a 'Just Kidding'. She pointed her finger at him and whispered ferociously, "You do understand why I slapped you, right? Why I left you there? You called me a whore right to my face."

Sheldon's hand touched where she slapped him, now not as red, "Apparently my words had offended you, but I can assure you that I did not call you a whore… I simply stated that you were acting like one. There is a difference, I assure you. I am ready to accept your apology at any time."

She was positively livid now and she didn't even bother whispering, "FUCK YOU! APOLOGY? I owe YOU an apology. I save your pathetic ass skin from getting mauled by those three mongrels and then you go and have a germaphobic fit about my tongue ring. I go to have a drink and you play my-so-called Knight because you think I'm being a WHORE… GOD! You think you're so damn above everyone else because you can sit back and observe and see the consequences of everyone's actions! You want me to take you seriously, Doc… You actually take what you learn and APPLY IT! The day you actually LEARN something from observing the human nature… I will give you your so called, 'apology', you metallic hearted asshole! JUST BECAUSE YOU FUCKED MY COUSIN DOES NOT MAKE YOU MISTER LOVE." She regretted every word that came out of her mouth as she watched his face. He was actually cringing from what she was saying. As she panted, she felt her heart throbbing from his face. She banged the back of her head on the door a few times as she caught her breath. He did a quick turn and made to bolt down the hall, "SHELDON! Wait!" to her shock, he did. He looked as if he were fighting everything in his power to do so.

She moved away from the door, knowing her cousin probably heard every word, and she slipped in front of him, stepping up on the one step. She took in a deep breath and let it out gently, "I'm… I'm sorry. I guess we're even on the on whole 'saying things we didn't mean' category… JUST GO WITH ME ON THIS…" she added as he was about to say something. He pursed his lips to show he would stay quiet and she smiled, "… Thank you. Look. I'm sorry I slapped you and called you an asshole, but I am not sorry for kissing you. I… I kind of enjoyed kissing my boss." She watched him look up with a shocked expression and she smiled, "Well… my last few bosses were fat, old guys with very long beards… can you blame me?" She was relieved to see a smile show on his face. She felt a tug deep in her chest and a voice telling her that this may be the last time she gets to see him smile. Before the frown could appear on her face, she patted Sheldon's arm, "Goodnight, Dr. Cooper."

He watched her for a second, "You… you seem rueful. What could cause such disdain after rekindling a friendship most certainly severed?"

She cursed herself. She JUST got done yelling at him about 'observing' and she slipped. She looked at the door… trying to use some x-ray vision power she knew she didn't have to see if Penny was listening, but she swallowed deeply, "It's… it's not my place to tell you, but whatever happens I want you to know that it's not your fault. You are a good person, but… change… change happens to everyone and we as people must learn to adapt to it. Change is an opportunity to be greater… stronger… smarter creatures than we were before. We get to challenge ourselves. Meet new and exciting people and travel down roads we never would have without it. Remember that… Just… Hold on to that. Ok?" He looked utterly confused, but he nodded. She smiled again and kissed him on the cheek then dashed to his door. He gave a wave and she nodded as she slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

He walked to his door and locked the locks with OCD precision. He side stepped and looked through the peephole and saw Tabbie standing in front of Penny's door with her head bowed and nothing more. He stepped back from the door and furrowed his brows. He vowed then and there that he would try his best to understand this woman. When he got to work, he would do research. He already had Penny as his conundrum… he didn't need another beautiful woman discombobulating his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Tabbie had to admit that her job was sort of fun. Raj was a great guy to talk to… and now that he COULD talk to women without so much as a hesitation in his voice. Tabbie loved him like a brother… he was pretty much her best girl-friend she ever had. He took her calling him a 'girl-friend' pretty easily. It was a term of endearment and he took it exactly like that. They gossiped about TV and about everyone in the office. It was how she knew who everybody was. Sheldon wasn't a man of social knowledge and everyone knew that. Sheldon didn't KNOW people… he just knew their names. Tabbie was a person that needed to know WHO people were… and with a nosy Raj… she got the dishes she needed to sate her lust.

But, recently… as the days went by… Raj was becoming more and more Un-Raj. He looked downtrodden and very unenergetic. It was heart wrenching to see. Tabbie didn't realize until Thursday rolled around that Howard and Bernadette were leaving for Florida. Tabbie got very very nervous all of a sudden. She knew after that… Penny would tell Sheldon that she was moving in with James. Tabbie lowered her hand from the 'knocking' position that she held in front of Raj's door and stepped away. She felt sick all of a sudden. She couldn't quite understand why it was that she was even remotely concerned for the crazy bastard, but… she just had a soft spot for sad, lonely guys. It was her ultimate downfall, actually. And those gorgeous eyes… She groaned and shook her head. Man, she needed to get laid!

She turned around to the door across from Raj's and moved to her boss's door and knocked three times. A very monotone 'Enter' rang out and Tabbie pressed her clipboard to her chest and entered. She looked up to see Sheldon's back to her and his whiteboard nearly in his lap. It was full of variances and equations that would make her head throb from trying to understand it. She moved inside and closed the door. She moved towards his desk and her eyes went wide. Unorganized papers were tossed all over his desk with pens and folders underneath them. She shook her head and looked back up at him. She knew better than to try and converse with him when he was stuck, but she also knew that if he was far too deep into his 'stuckness'… she would pull Penny's article 13-8… threaten to call Momma Cooper. She studied him carefully and determined that he wasn't truly stuck… just… lost.

She sat and waited for a moment where he would come back down to our dimension. As she waited, her eyes searched the room. A picture seemed out of place from all the others and her eyes fell to it immediately. It was a small photo slipped in between the glass of the frame and the wood of the frame itself that had an old time photo of Madam Curie. The smaller photo was a shot of the four men and her cousin. They looked like they dressed as rock stars. Howard, Raj, and Leonard were in the background with their eyes closed, tongues out, and throwing up devil horns with leather attire and matching Mohawks. In the foreground were Penny and Sheldon. Her cousin was leaning to the side with one of her arms out front obviously holding the camera while her other arm was snaked around Sheldon's neck and pulling him to where their heads were touching. The hand of the arm around his neck was throwing up devil horns while Penny had her teeth bared through bright red lipstick trying to look like a bad ass. Her hair was feathered and had stripes of pink and black all over that matched her small black leather vest and pink Hello Kitty shirt underneath. Sheldon his eyes were nearly rolled all the way up into his skull. He had black eyeliner around his eyes, black lipstick on his lips, and his short, dark hair was spiked with lots of hair gel. He had a bright red imprint of lips against his cheek and he looked embarrassed. Tabbie gave a huge smile at the photo… Poor Moonpie… he never stood a chance with her cousin.

She looked at Howard for a few moments in the photo and her brows furrowed. She looked back at the man tapping the marker against his cheek. Penny had told her how horrible this man was with goodbyes. She heard about him taping himself before leaving California because it was 'unsafe'. Saying goodbye was giving in to change… and Lord knows that man is not a sensible person when it came to change. Sheldon was a man of calculations and prosperity. No doubt he was calculating all the faults and unsafe procedures of NASA's space program just to find a way to keep Howard in Pasadena.

She sighed and took a chance, "Excuse me… Dr. Cooper…"

He jumped, slightly, at the sound of her voice and turned his head towards her briefly to signify that he acknowledged her presence, "Ah… Miss Lockhart. I trust that Doctor Detlef Schultheiss was willing to take my offer to guest-lecture at next week's Quantum Physics II class?"

Tabbie gave a smile and pushed her clip board away from her and looked down. It was business as usual… can't say it didn't give her a stroke of relief, "Yes sir." She folded a few pages back on her clip board until she got to the pages she was looking for and jerked them cleanly as she spoke, "He was positively hesitatant to even be in the same country as you, but… with my ability of talking sweet nothings from across the world… I got him to agree. Here are his lecture notes with all the main points highlighted. Here is the detailed bill of health from the Marien Hospital in Dusseldorf as you requested. As for his arrangements, he'll be arriving on the 8:30am flight at LAX Monday morning. He asked that you send a driver to retrieve him at the exact time."

Sheldon spun in his chair with an impressed look upon his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but she went ahead and cut him off, "I've already contacted the Pasadena Executive and requested that Kevin be the driver. Don't worry… he'll have the car at a comfortable 72 degrees and everything damn near spotless in that limo."

Tabbie stood proudly at her accomplishment and was treated with a nod and no back talk. That was the highest form of compliment Tabbie would ever receive from this man and it made her heart swell. He turned back to his white board and she pushed down the papers on her clip board and spun to leave.

She was stopped by the sudden volume of his voice, "Why did you REALLY come to see me, Miss Lockhart?" Ever since her mild display from the night before… he has been trying to figure out her motives for things. Sheldon loved puzzles, but only when he knew there was a legitimate chance of solving it. Women in his life were becoming those puzzles that he HATED, but still wanted so desperately to understand. He uncapped his marker and scribbled a symbol on the board before he spoke again, "You were obviously 'checking up' on me. It was obvious from the moment you entered. You were observing my actions and trying to determine if I was, in fact, in a depressive state because of the upcoming departure of two acquaintances within my group of friends. I can assure you, Miss Lockhart, that I am fine. Though I will try and find solace within my work, I know that Mr. Wolowitz and Dr. Rostenkowski will surely find happiness within the confines of Florida." He leans back in his chair, his eyes not leaving his board as he adds the next part with a bit of emotion, "Howard is finally living his dream… who am I to deny that with my befuddled and pedantically irrelevant selfishness."

He turned to her in his chair and his blue eyes pierced into her heterochromia green shaded eyes and gave a small smile, "Tabbie, Tabbie, Tabbie… you are far too similar to your cousin in the pursuit of other's happiness. I am quite alright, but… thank you for your concern." He paused a little and turned back to his white board, again, "That will be all, Miss Lockhart."

* * *

><p>She felt a pinch in her chest. She wanted to tell him about Penny RIGHT then… but… it wasn't her place. DAMN IT! She huffed a sigh and turned and flung herself out the door. She stomped over to Raj's office and didn't even bother knocking and just rushed in. Raj was at his computer and his eyes went wide at the utter disastrous look upon Tabbie's face. She grunted loudly and slumped into the chair in front of his desk and threw her clipboard on top.<p>

Raj tilted his head to the side of the monitor and looked at her with one raised brow, "Tab… are… are you alright."

She had her head leaned as far back as the chair's rest allowed and she pulled her head back up heavily, "Raj… I'm going to tell you something and you HAVE TO PROMISE to not let it leave this room. You can't tell AMY… you can't tell PENNY… and you sure as hell can't tell SHELDON. Can you do that?"

Raj rolled his chair to the side and had Tabbie's full attention, "Of course."

Tabbie leaned forward and placed her elbows on top of Raj's desk. As she did, she couldn't help but see a picture of Amy awkwardly standing behind the vine infested guard rails of an arched bridge over a long creek with her brunette hair curled at the ends and wearing a very beautiful light pink dress that got darker the further down. The picture looked to be taken from behind a bush of some kind. It was fairly 'stalkerish', but… the picture was beautiful. Amy looked so nervous, but anxiously looking for someone. Tabbie assumed it was probably Raj she was looking for. Tabbie smiled.

Raj mimicked her actions and leaned over his desk as Tabbie spoke low, "Penny is moving out of Los Robles… After Howard and Bernadette's plane leaves, she's going to announce that she's moving in Jugg in a week."

Raj's eyes go wide. He knew what that meant… Sheldon was a serious pain in the ass when Leonard left… there was no telling what Sheldon would do when he found out that Penny was leaving, too, "Oh my Cow… this is not good. Sheldon just might blow us all up when that bomb hits."

Tabbie leaned back feeling almost happy she could finally get that off her chest. When her back hit the chair, she looked at Raj, "Raj… there HAS to be something we can do to lessen the blow of losing every one of his friends in a single year."

Raj pursed his lips and held back his own sadness of losing Howard and leaned back, too, "What is this… WE? I don't have to live across the hall from him once this disaster blows. Poor guy… he'll be all alone. Krishna only knows that Sheldon Lee Cooper does NOT need to be left alone to his own devices. He'll build a weapon of mass destruction with a blender and his Cylon toaster."

Tabbie slowly raised up out of her chair as an idea smoked into her mind. She smiled looked down at Raj, "I have a way to solve both MY problem AND Sheldon's. Raj… I'm gonna move in with Dr. Loco in la Cabeza!"

Raj's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "Tab… Listen… Sheldon has a strenuous form of questioning and…"

She cut him off, "Rajesh… Give me a little credit. I'm not going in 'Guns a'Blazin''… I actually have an idea of how I'm going to get him to give me a chance. This way… we won't have to worry about the world-dominating side of Sheldon."

Raj looked no more relieved about her 'idea', but he said nothing else. She looked back at his door, then leaned forward again with a smile, "Now… tell me how you and Amy are doing…"

The Indian turned a deep shade of red and he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

* * *

><p>After a very embarrassed Raj spoke of his intimate moments with the Neurobiologist, he let his heart pour about losing Howard. Tabbie had no idea how to comfort him, so she did the next best thing… she called Amy and told Raj to tell them that he wasn't feeling well and to spend the rest of his day with her. He was aglow at that thought. Love had made him a completely different person than who she used to read about in Penny's letters. Tabbie couldn't help but give the man a big hug… she was a sucker for a happy ending.<p>

Tabbie left Raj's office with a wave and her plan freshly baking in her head. About a week into working here, a new professor started. Dr. Erin Vivian Caster was a 64 year old Biology/Zoology teacher from Washington D.C. and her husband was a hotel tycoon. Tabbie found her lost somewhere in the Physics department and Tabbie took her to the building she was looking for. They got along smashingly. Dr. Caster (she told Tabbie to call her Vivian) spoke about her husband and why they had moved out to the west coast. Mr. Caster got an opportunity to expand his franchise into California… right off the coast of Santa Monica. Luckily, Vivian managed to get a transfer from American University to Caltech. It went from talking about business to personal affairs. She and her husband had been married for 29 years and had 4 children who were all grown up and making families of their own. Tabbie could tell that she was very proud of her children by the way she spoke. Her body language was open and very flamboyant. Tabbie loved that about her… when Vivian spoke about something… she put her whole body into it!

Her and Tabbie became very close friends over the next few weeks. They ate lunch together and just talked. Tabbie spoke to her about her love of the ocean and her recent excursion with the pods of narwhals. Vivian clapped her hands together and couldn't believe the things that Tabbie has done at such a young age. It was then that Vivian told Tabbie about one of the chains of hotels that her husband owned. It was called 'Shutters on the Beach'. It was a thrifty little hotel that offered all kinds of spa treatments and food and entertainment. They talked about almost everything together. She was like a mother to Tabbie and she couldn't help but smile every time she saw her. It wasn't until a month into working at Caltech that Tabbie and Vivian became better friends than ever.

A male student, obviously disgruntled by a grade he received on his Biology paper, cornered Vivian outside of class. He had her backed into a corner in a stairway and was in her face with his finger flying and his voice booming. Tabbie would have never known this if she weren't heading to the Biology department to go meet her for lunch, but she saw the huge gathering at the staircase door and a raised voice almost screaming. When Tabbie pushed through the lookie-loos, she was just in time to see the student grab Vivian's arms and shake her a little. Tabbie saw red and pushed in between the bastard and her friend and spoke to the student harshly. It was then that the student lost his mind and grabbed Tabbie's arm and tried to fling her out of the way. Tabbie flipped her arm out of his grip and twisted her hand to where she had a firm and violent grip on the boy's fingers and twisted them back. Tabbie took her forearm and slammed the boy's face into the wall and twisted his fingers a little bit more to make him scream into the brick. Her words were simple, 'She didn't make that grade… YOU did so don't you ever put your hands on her again. When I let you go… you have two choices… you either walk away and calm the fuck down… or you can try and attack me again, wherein… I'm going to kick your dick into an Innie!'

The man took the first offer and flipped his collar up before stomping down the stairs. Tabbie turned around to see a few students surrounding her; making sure she was ok. The incident was never brought back up and the student didn't show back up. A few of the students fingered the guy for assault and he was banned from Caltech and had to do community service. Tabbie didn't hear anything about getting in trouble for touching a student, but she believed the students who fingered the guy left that part out. Vivian couldn't STOP expressing her gratitude for Tabbie's help and Tabbie would just smile and say 'That's what friends are for', but two days after that incident… Tabbie found a ticket to the 'Shutters on the Beach' with all expenses paid for one whole weekend for four or more people in her employee mail box. The ticket included 3 free meals a day, your choice of any of the spa specials, and a free surfing lesson on the beach. Tabbie chastised Vivian the next day, but Vivian would keep a stone face and say she didn't know what Tabbie was talking about.

This ticket… this was part of her plan. It was Friday and they would be sending Howard off at 2p.m. Everyone was getting off work to see Howard and Bernadette off. Everyone was going to be there and that was when she would spring her idea into full swing. The moment that plane hit the air, she was going to convince everyone that they needed a little moment to lift their spirits. That was when she was going to show them the ticket and take them to Santa Monica… right beside the beach… right beside Tabbie's oldest friend in the known world… the ocean.

* * *

><p>Tabbie stretched out longways in the back of Penny's P.o.S. Volkswagen and leaned her head to the side to stare out the small, D shaped window. It was warmer outside so she didn't need her hoodie, but that didn't stop her from wearing her black toboggan with a bright red Mohawk. She wore her baggy, faded gray carpenter shorts with parachute pockets. She had on a black shirt with a cute little tan and white Chihuahua laying on its belly with its paws sticking out. It had a bright red Mohawk and a double layered spike collar around its neck and a septum piercing. At the bottom of the shirt it said, 'Oi Chihuahua' with an Australian flag behind the 'Oi'. And to top off her entire outfit were her long, newly polished, beltbuckle covered boots.<p>

They were headed to the airport. Tabbie had to sit through Sheldon's usual crazy-assness with the Check Engine light and the fact that they would be one minute thirty four point seventeen seconds late. Penny managed to keep the coolest expression on her face while she was almost exploding inside. Tabbie couldn't help but watch the two interact. She wanted to see the awkwardness between them… wanted to see the 'Oh RIGHT… We had Sex' face, but they just continued as if it never happened. For Penny… it didn't, but it was Sheldon's face she watched contently. Never so much a twitch anymore. He wasn't NOT himself, but there was something different about him. He seemed… reasonably mellow. Tabbie knew that sex could do that. She smiled as a comfortable silence fell between them.

Penny tried a few times to start a decent conversation with Sheldon. Tabbie felt like a fly on the wall as Penny asked Sheldon random things and getting only a mild answer to them. It wasn't until Penny asked about his work that a spark lit up in Sheldon and he went into a fit of talking-rage. This was it… this was her cousin's way of taking all the focus off of her so no one would see how distraught she was. Tabbie knew her. She looked into the rearview to see her cousin's deepened eyes as Sheldon blabbed on as he looked out the window. Penny was not only sad for losing Howard and Bernadette, but because she knew that she was going to have to tell Sheldon about her moving out. Penny gave Tabbie brief details on her move. She was moving into Jugg's apartment in Sacramento that was only three blocks away from the Cheesecake Factory at the Arden Fair Mall. She managed to get transferred and was starting there next Monday.

* * *

><p>Tabbie stands behind Penny, Amy, Raj, and Sheldon as they all stand before Howard and Bernadette. Jugg stands beside me as we watch everyone ready to say their goodbyes. To Tabbie, it looks completely awkward. No one is saying anything; just standing and looking down at their feet. To her shock… it was Sheldon who broke the awkwardness. He stepped forward and gave Bernadette a very strange looking hug. Not that Sheldon hugs weird, it was just a very tall man trying to hug a very short woman that made it strange yet oh so sweet. Bernadette gladly reciprocated and eventually Sheldon backed away with a small smile. He then side steps to stand in front of Howard and they look at one another for a moment. Sheldon throws out his hand in front of him and without a single ounce of condescendingness, he spoke as Howard took his hand, "Mister Howard Joel Wolowitz, it has been an honor to have made your acquaintance and I wish the best for you and your partner. May your endeavors take you to the stars and back, safely."<p>

Everyone stared at Sheldon with proud eyes and Howard's began to water. He shook Sheldon's hands two more times before dropping it and giving him a nod as the airport announcement came on over the intercom. Sheldon stepped back with his hands behind his back while returning Howard's nod. Everyone else moved in to say their final goodbyes except Tabbie. She steps beside Sheldon and smiles. She doesn't say anything because it isn't appropriate. She finally looks over at him and she him. Tabbie can see the emotion on his face, but she didn't comment, she just turned and watched as Howard and Bernadette disappeared into their gate with everyone waving and screaming their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Tabbie couldn't help but see the worn out and depressed look on everyone's face, but it was Penny she was staring at the most. She had heard Jugg explaining that they could do this another time, but Penny wanted to go ahead and 'get it over with'. Tabbie clenched her fist and beat Penny to the punch as everyone had exited the airport. She bolted in front of everyone and waved her hands. She saw the shock on Penny's face but she ignored it, "Ok! I know this has been a very horrible week for you guys, but… I have a ticket to an all expenses paid beach-front hotel and I want all of you to come with me! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseeeee!"<p>

Everyone looked at her with shock and no more than Sheldon did. Tabbie looked around at the women in desperation and pleaded with them. Penny smiled and turned to Jugg. Jugg rolled his eyes knowing that his woman was going to win and says, "Alright… I'm in, but only because I heard 'All Expenses Paid'." Tabbie laughed as she looked over at Raj and Amy (who were trying their DAMNEDEST to not stand so close together).

Amy smiled and nodded, "If my Bestie is going… then I shall be there!"

Raj gave two thumbs up and gave Tabbie a nod and a wink.

That left just one more person. Tabbie side stepped and looked the man in the gorgeous blue eyes, "Well, Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon took in a breath through his nose, "I don't know if you are aware, but I detest the ocean. I detest the beach. And, may I continue down the line, I detest hotels, so I am afraid that I will have to pa…"

Before he could finish, Tabbie interrupted him, "Dr. Cooper, the Shutter's on the Beach is a five star hotel and got a 4.4 stars out of five on cleanliness… not to mention the fact that everyone with a car will be going and you'll be stuck having to take the bus everywhere. Now, PLEEEAAASSEEE… please come!"

The twitch of being interrupted died on his face and he pursed his lip at the new information given. With everyone staring intently at him, he took in a deep breath through his nose, "Very well."

Tabbie squeaked in victory.

* * *

><p>Everyone went off to their abodes and got packed. Tabbie smiled as she called Vivian to tell her she was using her ticket she gave her tomorrow. Vivian was thrilled and she told her that she'd call her husband as soon as she got off the phone. It wasn't too busy this time of year what with college still in, but the beach would be full. Tabbie explained that it was night time when she visited the beach. It was when you had a better chance of hearing the songs from the humpback whales and porpoises.<p>

So, with everyone packed and ready for a fun time; Tabbie, Penny, and Jugg hopped into Jugg's jeep while Raj came to pick up Sheldon. The Jeep was slammed full with their luggage, so there was really nowhere for him to sit. Penny plugged the address into Jugg's GPS and they led the two car group down the highway.

'Four o'clock traffic' was always worse that 'five o'clock' to Tabbie… ESPECIALLY on a Friday. The traffic was lined up for miles, almost. Luckily, Jugg had a great sense of music and blared **1983** by _Neon Trees_. They were in traffic as the California sun fell. The three in the car yelled the lyrics to **One Day** by _Trading Yesterday_, **22** by _Lily Allen_, **Move to the Music** by _American Bang_, and **Float On** by _Modest Mouse_ before they really got to moving. **Where Did I Go?** by _Monsta_ played them down the boulevard to the hotel and Tabbie couldn't help but be sad that their journey was over. She hadn't sung in a car full of people since she was a little girl. It was what she needed probably just as much as Penny did.

* * *

><p>Raj pulled into the hotel and parked right beside where Penny, Tabbie, and Jugg were just getting out of the car. Raj threw the seatbelt off and stretched with a groan as Amy and Sheldon popped out from the passenger side. Everyone gathered in between their cars and all eye were on Tabbie. She didn't sweat it… she actually liked being in charge. She took the ticket out of one of her huge parachute pockets and spoke like she was talking to a class full of kids on a field trip, "Ok guys… I'm going to check in and find out how many rooms we get. It doesn't say on the ticket, so until I get back… make room arrangements for the worst and best case scenarios."<p>

She looked at Sheldon, expecting him to throw a tantrum or throw every last one of his cents into the conversation, but he just nodded. The shock of that seemed to wave out and stop right at Jugg (who was just glad to be at the beach). Tabbie smiled and nodded and took off towards the lobby. No one followed her which either meant that they trusted her a lot, or that they didn't trust each other with the room arrangements. That was ok with Tabbie, she didn't mind being by herself. She was used to that, anyway.

* * *

><p>She walked into the very sheik lobby with an almost 'Budda' feel to it. The sound of small chatter and running water was all that filled the shiny marble floor. She walked to the long, clean table and looked down at the very modern hand bell. She laughed. They could pay for a waterfall in the corner, yet we still had to 'Ding' them for service. Classy.<p>

She just about slammed her hand down before a woman came fast walking with a huge smile. Tabbie smirked to herself. Somebody didn't want to hear the bell ring. The woman was dressed down business casual as she moved to stand in front of Tabbie behind the table, "Hello, how may I be of assistance?"

Tabbie unfolded the ticket upon the table and the woman gave a very pleased smile, "You must be Tabbie! Mr. Caster told us about how you saved his wife. He gave us a call and told us to save two rooms for you. Two of our best, of course. How many do you have with you, in all?" The woman kept smiling as she took a clip board and wrote a few things down and clipped the ticket behind the papers.

Tabbie's eyes were wide, but she still grinned, "That was… very nice of him. He didn't have to do that. Oh, ummm… all together there are six of us."

The woman wrote the information given, "Very good! Well, I can show you to your rooms and begin to get all the information on which spa treatment you would like, give you a menu of this weekend's selection, and when you would like to schedule your surfing lessons."

Tabbie smiled, "Cool! I'll go get everyone and get our luggage."

The woman stopped her, "That won't be necessary… Let me show you your rooms then we'll get someone to get your bags."

Tabbie nodded in approval. She liked this already and they hadn't even gotten into the rooms yet. She moved out the door and yelled for them to come on, but leave the bags. Waiting for Sheldon to flip out about THAT, everyone was surprised again as he just moved towards the entrance. Tabbie could only stare at her boss with worry, but he missed it as he moseyed on in with everyone else behind him.

* * *

><p>A tall, slim black man with a beautiful plump butt showed them to their rooms. Tabbie couldn't help but watch that sexy thing sway. Every time he'd turn around, she had to hurry and pretend she was looking to the side. It got Jugg and Raj snickering at her while the others were more upfront and listening to the man speak about where everything was. The man opened their first suite and jaws dropped. There was a sitting room that was peach color almost throughout the entire room. It was pristine and had a window with palm trees swaying outside. There was a small patiobalcony type thing right outside. There were two, big couches with pillows almost as big was Tabbie, herself. It was gorgeous. The man told them that the bigger couch to the right was a pull out bed and the room had a queen size bed perfect for snuggling with your significant other. Penny and Jugg had all eyes on them and Penny wiggled her brows, "Snuggling is the LAST thing we'll be doing… Tabbie! Wanna be our couch buddy?"

Tabbie laughed, "I was hoping I was going to get to hear you two bumping uglies all weekend, but… Sure!" Penny smirked at the sarcasm in Tabbie's voice.

The black man laughed at that and showed them the other room just one more room over. It was identical to the other except the color scheme was more white AND chocolate colored. The last shock was the moment that Sheldon leaned over to Raj and asked if he and Amy would like to share the bed since they were obviously in a carnal relationship. It was a whisper, but everyone heard it and spun to look a Sheldon.

Tabbie thanked the black man for all his help and he said he'd send some gentleman up to help retrieve their bags as Amy stepped beside Raj and Penny stepped in front of Sheldon and spoke, "Alright… what the hell is going on with you? You're scaring us, Sweetie."

Tabbie and Jugg slipped off to the side to watch the spectacle of Sheldon being questioned by his three friends. Tabbie could've easily jumped in, but she wanted to speak with Jugg while everyone else was distracted.

She looked over and spoke low, "Alright Mr. Jugg… tell me… what are your intentions with my cousin?"

He looked over with wide eyes and Tabbie grinned, "I know you want her to move in, but… are you trying to make a wife out of a warrior?"

Jugg relaxed a little and they both leaned against the wall as he smiled and whispered towards her, "I love having her close… I… I just want HER. If she wants me to give her a ring… she'll have it, but… I'm not forcing or pressing her into anything she doesn't want. I asked her if she wanted to move in and she took it without so much as a hesitation. Tabbie… I love her, but… I'm not going to grip her too tight. She's told me story after story about men that just wanted to settle her down and she did every damn thing she could to run away. I want her to come to me… I want her to want me like I want her. Does that make me sound like a complete asshat?"

Tabbie watched Penny and Sheldon doing their 'best friend' arguing thing and leaned her shoulder into Jugg, "No… it doesn't… it makes you sound like you are the exact man Penny needs in her life." They shared a little moment of 'bonding' before she turns and looks into his eyes and speaks with a straight face, "So that's what a pussy-whipped MMA fighter looks like." He narrowed his eyes as if challenging her before smiles erupted on their faces.

Tabbie nudged him a little, "You're a great guy, Jugg…"

Jugg groans and rests his elbow on top of her head, "I know…"


	7. Chapter 7

Tabbie walked down the hallway and around the corner back into the lobby with hers and Raj's keys and unlocked their doors for the 6 bellhops. They wore festive Hawaiian shirts and were actually all kinda cute. The one named DeAndre flirted with her the entire time. He was what she called the Head Hop. He was a good foot above her and he had long wavy hair that was French braided neatly down his back. His eyes were a honey green and his lips looks plump and soft. DAMN she needs to get laid!

After the bellhops got all the luggage in, everyone met in Sheldon, Amy, and Raj's room where Sheldon tipped the six with a twenty dollar bill each. That earned him a plethora of different looks from EVERYONE. Head Hop kissed Tabbie on the hand and bid everyone a great night and slipped out the room, closing the door behind him. Sheldon just placed his wallet back into his back pocket and turned to go fix his 'bed sofa' for the night. Raj and Amy had heard that there was ball room dancing at 9 tonight and wanted everyone to go. In the end, it would just be Raj and Amy going. Penny and Jugg wanted to rent a movie on Pay Per View and watch it on the 50 inch LCD HD screen in the bedroom. Sheldon politely declined saying he had some work to do on his laptop. Tabbie smiled and hugged each of them as the other three left and whispered, "You guys go ahead… you got a LOT of romance to catch up on." She pecked them both on the cheek and waved behind her as she moved out of their room to hers.

* * *

><p>Penny and Jugg snuggled in for the night as 9pm dwindled down. The beach was deserted and the only thing that could be heard was the waves crashing. Tabbie sat down on the cooled sand and wrapped her arms around her legs as she looked out into the dark horizon. The moon and stars played off the smooth surface of the water even as the water kept shoveling to the sands. There was a steady, saltwater breeze that flowed through her spiky hair in the most soothing way possible. She had left her hat and shoes in her room just so she could feel the sand in between her toes and the ocean's kiss in her hair. This was where she was the most happy. This was where NOTHING mattered in the world. The ocean was her home… the ocean was where she felt like she was somebody… where everything made sense even if everything was upside down. She closed her eyes tight and fell back to the sand and she let out the happiest sigh she's ever let out of her throat.<p>

She let her lung fill with the salty air as the sand embedded in her scalp. She fought the urge to do a sand-angel as her legs fell flat and laid on her back fully. Her ears caught a slight change in frequency as the darkness against her eyelids got darker. There was a very strange feeling that she eventually gave in to and opened her eyes. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she let out an alarming screaming and she shrunk into a fetal position at the sight of a looming man standing above her. She almost waited for death, but a familiar voice snapped her out of her terror mode, "Do you know how much bacteria rests in the sands of a beach? There are unknown traces of total coliform, fecal coliform, E. coli and enterococcus that flow from the swash zone to the wrack line of every beach. There was a study on how many known pathogens were resting in the sands of a public beach and the results were inconclusive. Organic and Inorganic debris is pushed around like a diseased mop upon the sands, so you are utterly contaminated… not to mention the amount of pollution within the ocean's surface that could mutate those bacteria into a super bug."

Tabbie flung herself up and just stared at the ever yapping jaws of Sheldon Cooper. Her heart was still drilling in her chest from the scare, but now it was slowing down as he finally shut his hole and looked at her. Tabbie gave a sigh, "You done?"

Sheldon blinks a few times, "Yes, unless you would like to hear of the cholera infestation in some swimming pool filters."

Tabbie shook her head no very strongly, "No… I'm good…" She turned and rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the sand. Sheldon twitched as she did and moved around to stand beside her, "Must I explain the bacteria comment again?"

Tabbie snapped her eyes up at him, "SHELDON! Look… I appreciate you being all weird and protective of my well-being, but I really wanted to be alone, so if you're quite done with your germaphobic lesson… I'd like to get back to the silence and the sea."

She turned her head back towards the ocean, but noticed he didn't move. She shut her eyes tightly, knowing that it was going to be a long night. His voice cut in and it was sad and almost yearning for her, "Amy Farrah Fowler and Rajesh are engaging in coitus… and I forgot my noise cancelling headphones."

Tabbie looked up at him with a smile, "Ok… what would you like ME to do about it?"

Sheldon swallowed, "I… I don't know… I believe if you and I were to switch living quarters…"

Tabbie laughed loud and interrupted him, "Oh, you think it's QUIETER in my room? With Penny and Jugg?" She laughed a little more before Sheldon groaned, "Point taken." He turned towards the ocean and took off his top layer shirt (which got Tabbie's heart back to thumping in her chest). He folded it pristinely then placed it beside her and sat. It made her smile to see Sheldon stare out towards the darkness of the ocean and give a smile.

He cleared his throat after a few moments of silence and spoke without looking over at her, "Why the ocean?"

She looked over at his question, "What?"

He licked his lips and slowly turned his head to look at her, "Why did you choose the ocean to study? Why not the universe? They are both vast and a majority of it is still untraceable. Why the ocean?"

She turned her head and looked at the stars just above the ocean's horizon and focused, "My father… he drank a lot… most nights he would come home and just smell like he rolled in a puddle of liquor. He… he was what I would consider a 'violent' man. He would find things to be mad about and just take it out on me. I've been burned by cigarettes, hot irons, fire place pokers, and red hot knife tips. I was beaten with anything he could get his hands on… I was picked up and thrown through a window, twice. I've had broken bones and shattered teeth… I… I hated my father. But, one day… my mother had had enough. She and I finally left the bastard to rot while we moved to Florida. That's where my mother met Craig. Craig is the reason that I love the ocean. He was a fisherman and he had a kind old soul though he was only 38. He took me on his boat and showed me HIS world. Dolphins, whales, sharks, seals… all kinds of schools of fish… the horizon of a sunset. He told me that he'd been a fisherman for almost 15 years and there was SO MUCH he didn't know… the ocean… the ocean was his home and it was LAND that was vacation home. I look out at the waves and I see a galaxy that's been tread on but never really studied. I want to know more… I want to know EVERYTHING about it. The ocean… it's mine to discover."

She turned her head to see him staring at her with a very kind grin on his face and she couldn't help but return it, "What?"

He shook his head and turned back to the ocean, "Though, sadly, you and I share an unholy union of drunken and abusive fathers… it is your passion that makes me smile. I have only ever felt the yearning that you have, but… I have never been able to see it on someone else's face before. I find it strangely reassuring that you and I share that strong craving for knowledge… that drive that sends us out and beyond the realm that no one else can understand. How unreal that the ocean and the universe become so closely correlated when we both speak of our love… what pushes us far and in between the lines of obscurity. It's quite fascinating."

She couldn't help it… she felt like she could tell him anything at this moment… and she did, "I'm gonna tell you this in pure confidence and you are to not to tell ANYONE this… I have this kind of desire that the man of my dreams comes to sweep me off my feet… but hits on me with a pirate's voice and a really cheesy pickup line."

Sheldon looks over at her with confusion and Tabbie laughs, seeing it in her peripheral vision, "You know… "Arrr me matey, you sure do shiver me timbers."

She couldn't believe her ears as Sheldon let out a very real laugh and she looks over at him and her heart melts. His face was utterly beautiful and his laugh just enhanced it. She nudged him, "Hey… it wasn't THAT funny."

Sheldon let out a few chuckles before stopping and clearing his throat.

She smiles as the silence falls upon them again with only the sound of the waves crashing gently to the beach. She takes in a deep breath and looks over at him, "Dr. Cooper… I was wondering… would you consider allowing me to move in with you in 4A?"

His head turns abruptly and he stares at her… trying to read her face as she keeps speaking, "It's just that… Penny's apartment is really only built for ONE and… sleeping in a side-car of a bed isn't exactly comfortable. I would like a place with my own bed and a closet and cabinets to finally unpack my belongings. You have a spare room and… I would like to occupy it."

Sheldon considered her logic and noted that it was quite comprehensible, but he shook his head and tried to speak, "I'm afraid you are no qualif…"

She cut him off right there, "I know your schedule, I know your food orders, I know your quirks and pet peeves, I take Picard over Kirk, I am in LOVE with Dr. Who, I NEVER eat off of other's plates, I never take what isn't mine yet I'll share all that I have…"

Sheldon raises his hand and cuts in, "But you do not drive…"

Tabbie smiles, "I have a legitimate driver's license… I just don't have a car. Give me a month or so to save up ALL my cash and I'll BUY a car."

Sheldon purses his lips and stares away from her. He looked pensive before he looked away and it made Tabbie nervous. Had she moved too fast… she was hoping that the whole 'we love knowledge' thing was a perfect shot at the roommate question. Sheldon turns his head and looked down at her. She felt a twinge of panic but his voice was solemn, "Do you have an objection of signing a 'Roommate Agreement' with all legalities imbedded?"

Tabbie gave an impish grin, "I reiterate… I KNOW YOU. I am willing AND able."

There was a moment of them looking at one another before Sheldon turns his head and looks up at the moon. He huffs if defeat, "Very well then… This will be our verbal contract until we can get back to Los Robles to make it official. I, Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, hereby state that Tabetha Lockhart, is as of 10:45pm, my roommate."

She smiles a very genuine smile at him. His breath hitches in his throat inaudibly at how beautiful her smile is. He thought only Penny's smile could shake him like this, but in the moonlight, she was absolutely stunning. He catches his breath and just sits with her as a distant harmony of whistles and moans fell from the ocean's horizon. Tabbie leaps up with a gasp and jogs to where the waves broke into white foam. She closes her eyes and lets the whale's songs brush over her like a breeze. It was haunting, but so full of beauty. If only they were closer to the shore…

The melody faded into the night and Tabbie tilted her head back and sighed. Before she could open her eyes, she felt a warm presence behind her and she smiled, knowing that Sheldon had followed her. His voice confirmed it, "_Megaptera novaeangliae _commonly known as the humpback whale. It's known that both male and female humpbacks create noise, but it's the male that produces the long, loud, complex "songs" for which the species is famous for."

She nods, "Their songs last up to 10 to 20 minutes at a time and repeat for hours. Its purpose is not clear, but it's thought in having a role with mating. Old sailors believed that the whale's song was a warning that something bad was coming… rain, fog, or high winds. Pure superstition but interesting nonetheless…"

Sheldon looked down at the woman before him and could the beginning of a long scar on the back of her neck that dives behind the shirt's collar and he fights the urge to touch it... to trace it down with his finger… he steps back and sighs, "Well, it's getting late. I hope, by now, that Amy Farrah Fowler's stamina has given out. I would like to have an uninterrupted REM cycle."

Tabbie turns and watches the lanky man pick up his shirt and fling it in the air to remove all the sand. She took a few steps and spoke with a very confidant voice, "I'd shoot you…"

His brows touched and he looked over at her with fear in his eyes, "I beg your pardon?"

She licked her lips, "In a zombie apocalypse… if you were turned into a zombie… I'd shoot you."

He tilted his head and almost accepted this form of information, "And I… you." He draped his shirt over his forearm and gave her a smile, "Goodnight, Tabbie."

She saluted him with two fingers, "Night, Sheldon."

She watched until he slipped into the sliding door of the far right suite and she turned back around to smile one good time back at the ocean. Her smile was that of VICTORY. Her plan worked. When Penny announces that she's moving out… she'll announce that SHE'S moving in… with Sheldon. That will soften the blow of Sheldon losing another person in his life… but gaining a whole new one! She was damn sure this plan would work… not only for him… but for HER, too.

* * *

><p>The next day had everyone split off into different directions. Raj and Sheldon were told to 'behave' with Jugg as the ladies went to get their spa treatment. Amy and Penny choose to get the Red Flower Japan (Energizing) Treatment while Tabbie liked the whole Red Flower Ocean (Healing) Treatment. Tabbie loved the red flower therapeutic massage and the tropical rain rinse, but it was the sea salt exfoliation and sea algae masque that sealed the deal. It was so damn relaxing that she couldn't believe she'd never done it before. She made nice with the sexy Brazilian masseuse named Vinícius, but found out that he was deeply in love with his husband. She didn't care that he was married, though, she was just glad to have the great company. He told her a story about when his husband's blue merle Cardigan Welsh corgi was a puppy and they took her to New York to visit his husband's family. They JUST got little 'Cloudy' and she had never seen snow before. They let her outside to go potty. Well, Vinícius was waiting down the stairs and going to open the door as the little pup ran down. She didn't stop in time as Vinícius opened the door and Cloudy went head first into 8 feet of snow. Cloudy ran back in with snow all over her and panic on her face. She ran back up the stairs as if the boogie man was after her and she left a trail of snow and urine all the way back up. Tabbie laughed at Vinícius's impression of the poor puppy and nearly threw her towel off in a fit of laughter. It was safe to say that Vinícius and his husband had to coax poor Cloudy out of the house for a few more days before she'd actually potty outside.<p>

After she was done, she waded out to the spa's lobby. She smiled as she saw Amy and Penny giggling and having a very vibrant conversation. Penny spotted her and waved as both women stood up looking invigorated and happy. Tabbie slid to make a perfect triangle with the girls and looked at both of them, "So… how was it?"

Amy pursed her lips and looked at Penny and they shared a laugh as Amy spoke, "I experienced a full on rejuvenated collision of sensual ministrations and floral aromas that got my proverbial 'motor running'. I do believe I wish to see Rajesh soon so as not to waste this gift of the _Aquae Spadanae_. I do believe Penny has had her libido firmly pressed as well… So, it seems that our men are in for a good night."

Tabbie gagged and the two women laughed. Tabbie gave a laugh and threw her arms around the two women's necks and started towards the exit. The women wrapped their arms behind her back and they marched out feeling like brand new women.

* * *

><p>The night brought the six down to the 'game room' where a ping pong table was set up. Jugg and Penny were in a competitive battle of paddles. Tabbie watched the ball fly and bounce back and forth with the two hurtling like they were playing a game of tennis. Sheldon and Raj were having a game of chess while Amy leaned against a vending machine looking at all many different drinks it offered. As Jugg slammed another ball down the table, Penny swung down and hard making the ball slam on his side and high in the air where he had to chase it. He managed to catch up, but his swing was off and it missed the table completely making Penny… the winner. She slammed the paddle down and yelled, 'WHAT' and did a few hips strokes while biting down on her bottom lip over exaggeratingly.<p>

Tabbie laughed hysterically at the two. After Penny's display of fortitude… it was Sheldon's turn. His cocky 'Check and Mate' followed by him leaning over and snatching Raj's Black King off the board and holding it up while saying, "Everyone… Everyone… please take a look at this King piece. This sad little piece belongs to Rajesh and it just met its fate. Though not this pieces fault for having such an unworthy leader, notice that it is now in the hands of its enemy…" Sheldon lets go of the piece and it drops fast as he says, "… and though I do feel a tinge of pity for such a pathetic piece, I am afraid… it must fall."

Raj rolled his eyes and shook his head and Penny turned and put her hands on her hip, "Sheldon… must you always one up my victory dance."

Tabbie gave a snort and jumped up, "Ohhhh PIG PEN… I challenge you." The two women narrowed their eyes and shot to opposite ends of the table while Amy went to Raj and ruffled his hair, "Allow me to take the next match, my smooth caramel latte." Raj bent his head back and Amy planted a chaste kiss upon his lips. Raj smiled and stood up and pointed at Sheldon, "You're going down, dude!"

Sheldon eyeballed Raj as he walked away and Sheldon smirked, "You allow your woman to fight your battles… such is a coward's life."

Raj smiles, "You say coward, I hear… Sex Machine. Go all infectious on his ass, my Farrah!"

Sheldon looked down at a blushing Amy and he narrowed his eyes, "How disgustingly sweet you two have become. I am almost happy for you if it weren't for his arrogant opinion that you are my better at the game of chess."

Amy pushed her glasses up further on her nose and smiled, "Oh Dr. Cooper… women have a 10 times more white matter than men and mostly found in the frontal lobe that is considered to have a role in emotional control, personality, problem solving, motor function, memory, language, judgment, and social and sexual behavior. So, I'll say this as nicely as possible… I'm going to Kick. Your. BUTT."

Penny hooted over at the table, "Get'em BESTIE!"

Amy gave her a wink sat down across from Sheldon. He tilted his head with a smile and set up the board. As Penny and Tabbie had a very loud game of ping pong with Raj and Jugg getting FAR TOO into the game, Sheldon smiled at Amy as they had an intellectual conversation as Amy took a few more of Sheldon's pieces. As Tabbie slammed the final point flat across the ping pong table and making Penny growl up in the air, Raj jumped up and high fived her. She did a little Gangnam style around the table and had the guys laughing while Penny shoved her as Tabbie passed by. Penny put the paddle down on the table and dramatically fell against Jugg crying about losing.

Tabbie looked over at the two playing chess and felt a small tinge of jealousy, but it was gone as she saw Sheldon's easy smile. She has nothing to be jealous of… SHE did this… the happy faces all around with great people to share that happiness with. Tabbie did that. And as Amy stood up with Sheldon's king in her hands, the laughter just built up more as she mocked Sheldon word for word. Raj ran to her and wrapped his arms around her hips and twirled her in the air. Tabbie smiled as they kissed and looked over at Sheldon and her smile faded. He looked sick to his stomach and he stood up averting his gaze down to the board. The two couples oblivious as they cuddled their significant other.

* * *

><p>Sheldon had purchased a Yoohoo out of the vending machine and stood on the stairs of the wooden deck that led to the beach below. He looked out at the ocean and took a swig of Yoohoo as Tabbie crept behind him. She moved to say something, but his voice cut in, "What is love, Tabetha? What makes it so darn important? Is it really worth the chase? I wonder. I have never before given it any thought. The only prey I chased was knowledge. Now… being around our friends who are happier and more vibrant than I have ever seen them… it… it sickens me, but… at the same time… I want what they have. But I… I can't… I… I am such a fool."<p>

Tabbie bowed her head and listened. She listened to a man who didn't regret his path, but wished he would've detoured just for a moment. She stepped beside him and stared at the beach, "Barbara de Angelis said, 'Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible and cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could.' You always have love, Sheldon… Always. It doesn't have to be girlfriend/boyfriend kind of love… as a matter of fact… my mother told me that friendship takes a hell of a lot more effort to keep than love. So… all those people in there… they love you. Hell… I love you."

He turns his head fast towards her and looks down at her with shock on his face. She turns her head and gives him a small smile then turns and winks at him, "Goodnight… Dr. Cooper."

She moves back into the game room as he stares after her. He tilts his head as she slides the door close and he takes a swig of Yoo-hoo. As he licks the remainder off his lips, he smiles a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Tabbie rolled her eyes as she used the key and slid into her room and heard the all too familiar moans and shouts. Penny and Jugg were at it again… and, if possible… even LOUDER. She had to admit that she was sort of turned on by their boisterous communion. When she had left Sheldon out on the patio… the two couples were still in the game room. She decided to take a swim in the pool before it closed at 10p.<p>

She had missed swimming, but realized she didn't miss swim SUITS. She was never really conscientious about how people perceived her, but… the scars that her father had left on her really made her nervous about showing any kind of skin. Even now. She had been on the swim team at her old high school and on through college and STILL... she hated the looks of pity and disgust she got throughout the circuits. She was lucky, tonight, though… no one was in the pool so she got to swim carefree.

She really did miss swimming. When she graduated from Florida State, she immediately went on a boat and hadn't had a chance to swim until today. She sighed as she slid on a pair of long basketball shorts that she had taken from her overdosed boyfriend. It was the only time she ever thought about him was when she wore them… she felt bad for not having any more emotion to show for him, but she needed to move on… and, Damn It, she did.

She shook her head at how rowdy those two sounded. It was like they were tearing down the walls and using Penny as the tool. Penny was a fierce lover, but she never rode someone that hard unless something was wrong. Poor Jugg… No… NO! She wasn't going to feel sorry for the man riding her cousin right now… Tabbie didn't want to the think about it. It was NOW that she felt really bad for leaving Sheldon all by himself with the two lovey-dovey couples, but she needed some time alone. She knew he'd understand. Tabbie gagged at the 'Oh Gods' and the 'Right Theres' and stripped off her flip flops and left them on the floor beside her couch bed then headed out the sliding door down to the beach.

* * *

><p>It was 11:09pm and the waves seemed to have picked up. She smiled at the sound of them rushing to the shore. She moved up the small dune and froze in place. Sheldon stood at the swash zone with his khakis rolled up past his calf muscles with no shoes or socks on. He stood just far enough to where the water from the crashing wave would just tickle at this toes. To anyone else, it would've been a boring site, but to Tabbie… it was like seeing the end of days. Sheldon CRAZY ASS Cooper, who just last night gave a speech on bacteria of the beach, was standing barefoot on the sand and inching towards the water.<p>

She smiled as she quietly made her way down the dune. She glanced down at his dark gray and orange Pumas with the tips pointing towards the ocean with his each sock folded and placed each of them. She shook her head and snuck behind him with the wave's song blocking the noises of her advances. She stopped dead in her tracks as Sheldon's head bent down and his hands cradled his face. She side stepped and stared at him with concern. His long stemmed fingers dug into his short, darkened hair in a frustrated manner then flexed as his nails scrapped along his scalp. His face was twisted and cringed in pain and anguish. Tabbie knew… Tabbie knew right then what had just occurred… Penny told Sheldon she was moving. That's why she was having ferocious sex with Jugg and why Sheldon was breaking down.

She didn't move from her hidden space to the side and behind him. She couldn't. What was she going to say? What the hell could she do to comfort a man who hated to be touched? She knew she couldn't talk to him and tell him that everything would be alright. She COULDN'T. It would be a lie. She didn't want to fix him with deception… but watching him… watching him cry and sob like the world no long wanted him made it impossible for her to stand back any longer and the fact that her scarred back was exposed didn't hold her back, either.

She moved fast as she swept her arms around his bowed head and held on tightly. She thought he would fight her or run for the hills, but she didn't expect him to bury his eyes against her neck and wrap HIS arms around her body to press her close. They stayed like that for what seemed like days to Tabbie, but it was only a few minutes. He cried and she held him and though her neck felt slimy from all the tears, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

He finally quieted down and slowly realized what he was doing and pushed off her gently. He wiped his face gingerly and sniffled ever so often. Tabbie just stood there. She was fighting so many emotions at that moment. She wanted to grab him… Kiss him… drag him to her room and make wild, loud, passionate love to him on that weak ass couch bed just so Penny could hear how over her he was… but, instead, she just stood there. She was happy her cousin was moving on to better pastures, but… why NOW. Why did she have to do it NOW! She wanted them all to have fun… to be friends like they used to… to just HANG. DAMN IT PENNY! Did you look at him when you told him? Did you SEE the pain in his face? Did he even SHOW any kind of emotion when she spoke? It was too much. Tabbie dropped her head and softly cried. She didn't see the frantic look on Sheldon's face. She didn't see the man reach his hand out to touch her. She just let out a terrible rush of air and darted past Sheldon. He flung his arm out and hooked it around her waist as he spun her until her back was pressed against his front. He held her. He held her tight but gently. He cradled her as she tried to push off his arms. He pressed his cheek against hers and whispered that he was alright; that he was glad she cared so much.

He kisses her bare neck in between his own sniffles and Tabbie's fight suddenly weakened. He… He… He was KISSING HER NECK. She turned her body in his grip and stared up at his shady features in the night. His eyes still had a tint of blue and she tried to see the emotion on his face… tried to understand what was going on in his head, but as he bent down and took her lips; she closed her eyes and stopped searching.

His lips were so devoted… so ravenous… so desirous. She could feel him begging her to take away the pain and she could only constrict her arms around his neck and pressed his head down to deepen the kiss. Their tongues twined around in a silent, verbal battle of tag as one chased and the other fled. A moan from his throat sent chills down her spine and caused the kiss to break for air. He placed his lips back on her neck and she lolled her head back and allowed him access. She felt a brush of his teeth against her pulse and her nails clutched and rasped sensually against the back of his neck. He sucked on her flesh so slow with his warm, moist, and velvety lips that Tabbie let out an 'Oh God, Sheldon'. She needed to do something… she needed to hear him … feel him… taste him… but she couldn't bring herself to pushing him off. Instead, she rubbed and thrust her core into his ever so slowly and sensuously. That made his lips open and ghost against the tender flesh of his ministrations and he let out an animalistic grunt. He straightened himself back up as the both of them panted wildly.

Tabbie licked her lips and untangled her arms as Sheldon took a few steps back. He didn't run, he didn't twitch, he didn't apologize… he just watched her. It was as if he was waiting for a cue or a sign of what was next. She took in a few more breaths to calm both her fluttering heart and her surging hormones. She wondered if, maybe, she left him a little 'tight'. She ran a hand through her pixie cut and smiled, "Well… we'll need to bring that back up at the Roommate Meeting."

He, to her delight, gave a gaspy laugh and cleared his throat, "You knew about Penny… and her… arrangements didn't you?"

This was what she was afraid of… she was afraid that he would think she was taking pity by asking to move in with him. He was going to snap at her. She sighed, sadly, averted her gaze to the sand and nodded yes. She heard him snort out a breath and he spoke, "I see… and… you wishing to move in with me was your way of 'softening the blow', so to speak?"

She nodded again, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Sheldon's voice was low and opulent, "Thank you."

She looked and saw a small smile and she let out a sigh of relief. He cleared his throat again and brushed his hand through his hair as he looked out at the ocean, "Well, now that I've shifted every one of my paradigms today… may I just say that your modification was by far the most acceptable. And may I thank you for taking out that dreadful tongue bar. That was most considerate."

She turned and stood beside him to stare out at the ocean and gave a hearty laugh, "You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday was surprisingly un-awkward. Everyone showed up with their regular game faces on at breakfast. Sheldon and Raj talked about the different times they went to Comic-Con while Jugg told stories of how he became a MMA fighter. Penny and Amy talked about their scattered childhood and Tabbie… she just stayed quiet. She didn't like sharing her past. Even when she told Sheldon about her father's abuse, it was still painful to do. Penny knew about Tabbie's very risqué childhood, but the others didn't so when Raj turned to her and asked about her childhood, Tabbie just smiled and said it was far too boring to bring up. They dropped it and Tabbie almost sunk into the table as the others talked with smiles and laughs.

The majority vote was that none of them wanted to learn how to surf, so they gave their free 'Surf Lessons' to a couple who couldn't afford it. Instead, the majority rule (everyone against Sheldon) was that they'd head to the beach. They all went back to their respective rooms and got all their gear together.

Tabbie started felt sick to her stomach as she looked in the mirror of the bathroom at her silver studded, black bikini clad body. Her koi fish dangled down from her belly button ring as she ran her finger of her 'X' hidden underneath her shark jaw cross-bone tattoo. She was in tone shape from kickboxing and swimming, but it was the scars riddled all over her upper arms, sides, and back that made her swallow deeply. She wasn't going to chicken out, but… she didn't want her friends to be ashamed to be seen with her. She pulled out a long shirt that looked to be two sizes too big and her baggy basket ball shorts. Her shirt was black and had a little 'puddle' of blue where a totem-tribal orca arched up and was blowing mist out of its blow hole. The orca was in the French flag color combo and underneath it was the wording, '_Cette Faire Sauter'. _She grabbed her 'beach' bag with an elephant's head on it with a huge afro and pick in its hair with a fist on the end. Its trunk had white bedazzles in an intricate pattern and down below it said, 'I'm Elephunky'. She put a beach towel, sunscreen, a wife beater, and a bottle of water in the bag and knocked on Penny's door, "You guys ready, yet."

Penny opened the door and leaned against the frame. Her bikini was pink and was almost not even needed. It was tight and barely covered anything on her. She had her Oakley's on and licked her lips as she spoke with a deep, raspy voice, "Tell me I'm pretty."

Tabbie laughed, "You are Fucking GORGEOUS… you bitch!"

Penny doubled over in laughter as she stepped out. She grabbed Tabbie's shoulder and soon both were laughing. After a few moments, Penny looked her cousin over and the smile flew from her face. She backed up a little and pursed her lips before asking, "Tabbie… you sure you're ok with showing your scars?"

Tabbie looked at Penny for a moment. She was torn between wanting to punch her in the throat for telling Sheldon she was moving out during THEIR happy get away and reaching over and giving her a big hug for always thinking about others. It was a very thick line, but… being that Penny WAS family and she probably thought the timing was right in telling him… she chose the latter argument, but thought there was far too much skin showing to hug. She reached up and put her palms against her cheeks and pushed them together to squeeze her cousin's face until her lips puckered. Tabbie made baby noises as she spoke, "You wuv me so much… Pig Pen!" She let go of her face and gave a brief smile as Penny rubbed her cheeks with a smile, "… I'll be fine, Penny. I think it's time for your friends to get to know the real me."

Jugg stepped out of the door with Tabbie's back to the man, and he froze in place with wide eyes staring at her back. Tabbie felt a tense in her stomach and spun around fast to stand beside Penny. Jugg looked into Tabbie's eyes and she was shocked to see his eye brows go up, not in pity or disgust, but in desire as he spoke, "Holy Shit, ladies… you two are absolutely delicious. Guess I'll be waist deep in the ocean all day. Hope the water is NICE and cold." Penny laughed and hopped up while wrapping her arms around Jugg's neck. They kissed and Jugg let her down easy and he looked at Tabbie. She was rubbing her upper arm in embarrassment and Penny moved to her, but Jugg stopped her. He moved towards her, instead, and stood right in front of her. Tabbie had to strain her neck to look up at the man's handsomely cool face as he smiled, "Come on, Tabs… I'm a mixed martial artist. Scars come with the job. I've learned from a lot of women in my life that it isn't the skin of the person that you fall in love with… it's their past… it's their past that's made them who they are. That should be celebrated… not rejected. And scars… they are just memory's graphics upon the skin. They are a part of life… a part of US. They show what you've been through and how hard life has rubbed you to leave you polished and beautiful. I happen to believe that your scars are damn sexy."

Tabbie gave the man a small smile as her eyes watered a little. It was in that moment that she was truly jealous of her cousin. What would it take to find a man like him to say that to her? Penny broke the little moment and playfully frowned as she un-wrapped her arms and put her hand on her hips while the other one dramatically spun around in the air, "Oh… So you gonna leaving me for my sexy ass COUSIN?"

Jugg playfully spoke with a feminine voice and bobbed his head around, "Maybe I WILL." He moved in and swept Tabbie in a bridal hold and started walking towards the door as Tabbie laughed and kicked her legs frantically. She made an 'Arriba' noise and gave her cousin kisses over his back, "Just remember… I loved you first, Pig Pen!"

Penny laughed and shook her head, "Just don't stare at his double nipple on his left peck… he HATES that!"

Jugg spun around, "HEY! You promised you wouldn't TELL." He fake-pouted as he put Tabbie down.

Tabbie patted his shoulder and made a pouty face, "Aww… It's ok, Jugg… we'll go get them pierced so when we lose you, we can just listen for the rings clinking together."

Penny busted out laughing as Jugg gave a big chuckle and messed up Tabbie's pixie cut.

They all gathered their stuff… Jugg grabbed his cooler full of ice and colas while Penny grabbed her small 'Hello Kitty' beach bag. They moved to the sliding door leading to the beach. Jugg went out first then Tabbie and Penny moved at the same time but they both paused at the door. Penny turned to Tabbie and she gave her a solemn look. Before Penny moved to speak, Tabbie interrupted her, "You told him you were moving in with Jugg last night… I know."

Penny was taken aback as her eyes went wide. Tabbie hadn't told Penny she was moving in with Sheldon, but… she was going to wait till the right moment… this looked like that moment, "Pen… I'm… I'm moving in with Sheldon… and… I think I kind of… sort of… maybe made out with him on the beach last night."

Penny's face was unreadable… she just stared. Tabbie knew that wasn't a good thing when it came to her cousin. Tabbie let out a huff of air through her mouth and spoke sternly, "I know this is really out of the blue, but… I can barely afford your apartment without a roommate right now, even though I've gotten some decent paychecks. I just…"

Penny's hand went up and Tabbie looked at her with shock. Penny snatched off her Oakley's and looked Tabbie right in the eye, "Thank you…"

Tabbie blinked several times before shaking her head in wonder, "What?"

Penny smiled warmly and spoke very low, "Thank you, Tabs… I know you didn't do this JUST for you. You did this because of HIM. I have NO ROOM to talk about you 'making out' with him… I, apparently, had sex with him. So, I'm not going to judge you on that. But… you have to promise me something."

Tabbie looked out the back door to make sure no one was coming then looked back at Penny, "Alright."

Penny moved in and hugged her cousin tightly. Her eyes shut and her cheek pressed against hers as she whispered softly, "Don't let him break… hold him, but not too tightly."

They slowly pulled away and looked at one another for a brief second. Penny pursed her lips and put her Oakley's back on. She made a hesitation towards the door and looked back at her cousin, "And Tabbie… don't you get hurt, either."

As Penny turned and moved out of the door, Tabbie stared after her. What was going to happen, now? Penny just spoke to her as if the two were about to get married… well… they WERE moving in together, but that was all. Tabbie knew that Sheldon wouldn't forget the kiss they shared, but… would he act on it? She got nervous in that brief moment… she shared skin with him last night, but… it was too dark to see her scars. Would… would he see them and shy away. The animosity in her stomach was back and she nearly ran to the bathroom to vomit, but she cooled herself and talked herself up… DAMN she hated bathing suits.

* * *

><p>By the time Tabbie slid the door shut to their place; Amy and Raj had already moved out and chatting with the other couple. She shook her head at how enthusiastically they interacted. Amy wore a one piece, purple bathing suit while Raj wore a very offbeat red and purple Persian designs trunks. Tabbie smiled at the white stuff stroked down his nose and blue stuff underneath each of his eyes. Without so much as looking her way, the two couples started out over the dune and towards the beach.<p>

She sighed a relief for a bit and made a move to head towards the beach until the sound of the sliding door opening made her spin with wide eyes. There was Sheldon… turning around to slide the door back shut in his OCD way as he placed his bag down to do so with two hands. He was wearing bright red swim trunks and only one shirt. A white shirt with the flash lightning bolt designed in the center. He looked paler than usual and Tabbie realized it was because of the thicket of sunscreen he had splattered all over him. She smiled briefly before he made a move to turn around, and then she froze like a deer in headlights. 'DAMN IT', she screamed in her head, 'what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so damn nervous. It's SHELDON for Christ's sake…"

Sheldon's eye went wide as he looked at her and his eyes slipped down her neck at the slight red/bruise he had made upon her last night and he couldn't help but move his eyes off. His gaze hit the tattoo upon her chest, over her heart and he could swear he saw cut marks within it. He noticed she was nervous… almost shaking and he was concerned. She had been distant this morning and now… she seemed to have lost her fight. He bent down and grabbed his bag then made an effort to step towards her.

He frowned when she dropped her gaze, pressed her lips together, and took a few retreating steps backwards. She was... running from him. Why? Was it because of the kiss last night? She didn't seem so negative about it AFTER the initial contact. In fact… she smiled… HE smiled. Was it because of this morning's talk about their pasts? She had told him a little bit about her father which is more than he knew about her to begin with. Oh Good Lord… did she not want to be his roommate anymore? Did the kiss push them too far? OH SWEET JESUS… He was starting to panic… He had woken up today knowing that he was losing Penny, but gaining Tabbie… now it seems that he was going to lose Tabbie too… He couldn't breathe. He started twitching… he needed to escape… he needed… he needed AIR.

He began to hyperventilate and it caused Tabbie to snap out of HER funk. Her eyes were wide as he bent over and panted loudly. She dropped her bag and jogged to him as he struggled for air, "Oh God! Sheldon… stand up straight and take deep breaths… deeeep, loooong breaths… NOW SHELDON! DO IT!"

He straightened his back and did as the woman asked and his panting went into deep intakes and he looked down at the woman with surprised, fearful eyes. He looked up at the dune and all down the sides before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the panicked woman. She yelped at the strength and speed of the hug. He whispered, "Whatever I did… I'm sorry. Please… please still be my roommate. I will revise it and shorten it or even throw in a weekly visit to a beach and/or swimming pool."

Tabbie smiled and shook her head, "What the hell are you babbling about? I didn't say anything about not wanting to be your roommate and… you didn't do anything, but I like the new revision."

Her smile flew off her face as his hands rubbed against her back. Her body tensed tightly and she stopped breathing. His hands stopped and twitched at the divots, scrapes, ripples, and bulges that incorporated the felling of all her scars on her back. She felt like she was falling… felt as if the ground, itself, had just flown out from under her feet and she fell into a bottomless pit of water.

She struggled to get air as she watched the man open his arms up and back away with his brows touching together. He looked at his fingertips and rubbed them against his thumb as he stared down at them in severe deliberation. She crashed… she had fallen as hard as she could and her confidence had drowned within the swell of that dreaded ocean of fear and all that was left was that little girl being stared at like a diseased cat. No one wanting to pet her… no one wanting to look at her… no one wanting her AT ALL! She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She just shrunk into herself and shut her eyes as tightly as they'd go.

"Fascinating… it seems as if your body's tissue was badly battered to the point where your cicatrisation processes were strained to their limits. It seems that within the proliferative stage of skin repair, your fibroblasts were far too scattered to create enough elastic fibers to form the right amount of extracellular matrix of connective tissue to cover each wound. I find it utterly shameful that your father would place his ill-gotten hands upon you but more so of his actions of not being congruent with your body's striving efforts in keeping you aesthetically pleasing. A man who raises their hand not only to a woman… but to their very own flesh and blood, should consider themselves fortunate that their lives are still intact. I believe I have the right to say… 'Good Riddance' about this man."

She slowly looked up, out of her ball of fear, and saw the gentleness of the current in his blue eyes and she let out a gasp of air as she smiled at him with joyful tears spilling down. She hopped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She ignored the moment of tense muscles and didn't see the wide blue eyed shock on his face as she squeezed him compassionately before whispering, "Thank you, Sheldon."

His voice cut in with innocence, "For what?"

She pulled back, her green shaded heterochromia stained eyes catching his gaze before she gently took in his lips for a brief kiss and she stepped back completely, "Just… for being YOU. Now…" She sniffled and re-shouldered her bag as she wiped her eyes, "… let's go have some fun on our last day!" She moved forward and climbed to the top of the dune then stopped and looked back. She smiled at the deep thought look on his face as he touched his lip with his index finger. The look was a mixture of confusion and intrigue. She MAY have overwhelmed him just a smidge. She shook her head from it all. One minute he's trying to tear her clothes off and the next… he's having an internal debate over a very chaste little peck on the lips. It made her smile as she called out, "You coming or what, Sheldon?"

He dropped his hand like dead weight and jolted his eyes up to look at her, "O-of course."

* * *

><p>Sheldon walked slightly behind Tabbie. He didn't have a partiality for scars, but he wouldn't condemn such a valuable person in his social group just for something she had no control over. They were so many and were unevenly distributed all over her back. Some were deep and concaved while others were long and seemingly connected to the others. It was an intricate web of wounds that lined down the back of her spine. There was one right on her shoulder blade that intrigued him the most. It was the largest of the scars and resembled a trace of a possible wing being removed from there. It was long and thick and looked to have had some skin sawed off as it had small, jagged edges jutting from the wound. The inside of the scar was a slightly darker pigment than her top layer. There were small little white lines of weakened scars around it as well making it seem as if that one big scar had taken over that space. It was the most devastating scar he had seen on a person. He… he wanted to touch it… to observe the malleability of that tender flesh. He blushed at his thoughts and threw his sight towards the ocean.<p>

The beach was packed full of families, teenagers, college students, and sunbathers. He noticed Tabbie slowed her pace and tense a bit at the amount of people. He slid beside her and looked down at the slight shake in her hands. He let out a big huff of air and looked out straight, "Are you worried that these undomesticated Neanderthals will stare and judge you or that your current social group will treat you completely different?"

She turned her head and her widened eyes stared at his profile for a few moments before sighing and looking straight ahead, "I'm used to being stared at like a freak of nature, but… my scars… they're personal… they aren't an eccentric hoodie… they're actually a part of me. I… I normally… I normally don't show them but, I feel like being a little rebellious. I'm not worried… I'm not scared… I'm just… just…" She bowed her head and he looked down at her, again. She didn't say anything until she reached out and her pinky finger wrapped around his. It shocked him, but he watched her raise her head, "I have you guys, now. I have people who actually WANT to hang out with me. I'm not losing that to some stupid ass event in my past. I'm going to fight through… I'm going to be strong because… I have you."

He raised his hand with their pinkies intertwined and smiled. He looked back out to the crowd and licked his lips, "If I'm the one you're holding on to for strength… may I remind you that I pulled a hamstring trying to pick up Quantum Physics book."

She gave out a laugh and let go of his pinky. They looked out at the crowded sands and they spotted a group of males (of all ages) staring in a general direction and looked to see Penny, face first into her towel, with her top unfastened. They both rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Jugg, Raj, and Amy were in the ocean just diving into waves as they came while chatting. Tabbie was glad that Sheldon chose to walk behind her again; he shielded her scars from the men gawking at her cousin. Tabbie stopped at the edge of Penny's towel as Sheldon swooped to the top of the towel where Penny's head was. Tabbie's shadow sprawled across her cousin's back as Sheldon's shaded the rest where the head paused at her lower back.<p>

Penny waved her sleepy arm in the air and mumbled, "You're in my suuun… Moooove!"

Sheldon stared down at the blonde woman and shook his head, "Penny. You do know the effects of too much UV radiation upon the skin even with high yielding sunscreen, do you not? Melanomas or Actinic keratoses upon the neck, shoulder, face, and chest… not to mention early aging of the skin, cataracts or other eye damage, and a serious decrease in the immune system. Yet here you are, baking yourself like some sort of loaf of bread."

Penny groaned as he talked and Tabbie had to laugh a little bit. Penny sat up and cupped her top against her bosoms as she stood up and looked at Sheldon, "Well, DOCTOR Smarty Pants, I'll have you know I've done MY research on sunbathing…" She cleared her throat and covered her mouth with the closed fist of her free hand all dramatically before going into 'Sheldon Lecturing' mode, "Being in the sun causes your brain to produce serotonin and endorphins which increase your mood and can be very helpful in fighting depression and insomnia AND can help with balancing your hormone levels, increase your white and red cell count, helps breakdown toxins in the body, and can rid the body of acne, rashes, eczema, and athlete's foot… so… In Other Words Doctor Cooper… SUCK IT!" There was a very brief pause before Penny spun in place and spoke with a very cute voice, "Ummm… could you tie me up first before you suck it…"

Tabbie couldn't stop the laughter from exploding from her lips at the way they always interacted. Even knowing that they probably had a very intense conversation about Penny moving… they still acted as if nothing ever changed. It was both satisfying and heartbreaking, but Tabbie just lolled her head back and let out a good laugh. It made it worse that Sheldon, who had a VERY serious face on at the time, just shrugged his shoulder AND his brows then gave out a small 'Yeah' before tying her bathing suit.

Jugg waved from the ocean water and yelled for them to come in! Penny screamed (not really caring about ALL the strangers and families around her), "I'm coming, BABY! Gotta get my top secured so I don't flash a six year old when I come out."

Tabbie looked over at a cute little black boy playing in the sand who was about 10 years old and he dropped his shovel full of sand as he stared at the blonde. Tabbie turned her head back and just laughed and shook her head. This was probably the best weekend she ever had…

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so trying to convince Sheldon to come into the water… they only managed to get him to where the waves would crash and sweep against his lower shin until Tabbie, Penny, and Amy dragged him in against his will. Penny grabbed his scrawny legs, Tabbie scooped him under his arms, and Amy made sure his swimming trunks stayed on. When they got deep enough Tabbie and Penny gave a one-two-three count as they swung him and tossed him into the water. Raj and Jugg were there to make sure the poor guy didn't drown. After about 15 minutes of playing 'Keep Sheldon In The Water', he finally just stood and dodged the humps of water from hitting his chin.<p>

"So… you are a marine biologist… you have to have that one sea creature that is your favorite. Which one is it?" Amy asked as she looked at Tabbie over the greenish water.

She smiled, "The narwhal… one of the most mysterious mammals of the ocean. Not is known about them or how they interact… only a few facts of their reproduction and social behaviors. I see the narwhal as… as the Unicorn of the Sea. I know… that's childish and a little too girly, but I think about it this way… if we knew more about the creatures of this world… we would probably treat them better than just some dumb animal. That's why I do this… that's why I always find my way back to the sea. I want as much information as I possibly can get. Knowledge… information of what makes us all different… that makes us insignificant to comparison of the vastness that's out there… I know it will change how everyone thinks. The ocean… space… hell, even a math problem… they are all frontiers that everyone should WANT to conquer and that's what drives me. I want to know EVERYTHING about the ocean. Especially about the Unicorns that seem so untouchable."

Jugg raised his arm as he floated on his back, "Here, Here!"

Penny jumped and pressed his belly and he sunk into the ocean as Sheldon's voice struck everyone still, "Then did you come to Pasadena when you were clearly on a boat doing JUST that?"

Tabbie went under the ocean and came back up to flatten her hair on top of her head and she looked at the serious face of the physicist and sighed, "I spent a year and a half as the only woman on the boat. It took me 5 months to get EVERY GUY on the ship to stop treating me like a bed hopping whore. The first guy on the ship that DIDN'T treat me like that was the gay guy trying to keep his sexuality a secret. It was like a conquest to see how far they could get with me INSTEAD OF finding the damn narwhals, so, on the fifth month of ass grabbing and tit brushing… I stood up for myself. AKA… I beat the living shit out of them. After that, it was like living with a house full of brothers… but, we found the narwhals too late and could only observe them for 3 months before we had to go back to port. We only learned that they didn't sing or click as much together as they did when they were separated. It was disappointing… but as we were docking into shore… our boatswain got a phone call and learned that his wife died during childbirth but the little baby boy was doing just fine. No one could consol him… NO ONE. It was finally the captain who slapped him right across the face and told him he needed to 'MAN-UP'. He had a baby who needed him. It was then… right at that moment… I felt like something needed to change. I WANTED to be with my family right then and there, but… it wasn't enough… so, I looked up one of the two women in my family that ever truly accepted me for ME… and she let me move in."

She smiled at Penny who was piggy backed on Jugg with her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his and Penny smiled back, "You're always welcome, Tabs!"

Raj spoke up after Penny spoke, "Yes… and now you have all of us, too!"

Tabbie looked over at the Indian and reached over to pinch his cheek gently, "Thanks."

Sheldon spoke up again with no emotion in his voice, "If you were given the opportunity to go back… back to being on a boat doing what you love… would you take it?"

Everyone looked at Sheldon strangely as Tabbie nodded, "I would."

Sheldon continued to interrogate her, "If you were to choose your destination… where would it be?"

Amy's voice cut in, "Sheldon… why are you cross-examining her as if she has befallen into the land of crime?"

Before Sheldon could answer, Tabbie spoke, "Australia… I would LOVE to study the Great Barrier Reef."

Sheldon closed his mouth from almost chatting with Amy and turned to look at Tabbie, "Very interesting. Why?"

All eyes were on Tabbie and she smiled, "Well, it's the promise land of any oceanographer and a dream world of any marine biologist. I mean… 2,900 individual reefs, more than 1,500 species of fish, 17 species of sea snakes, 6 species of sea turtle, 15 species of sea grass, 125 species of shark, stingray, skates or chimaera, Close to 5,000 species of mollusk, 49 species of pipefish, and 9 species of seahorse just to name a small few! That… that is my dream job!"

The others stared in awe at the number of creatures she named but Sheldon stared at her solemnly as everyone talked about what they'd love to do or their dream job. Sheldon just watched her… stared at the many rings in her ears… the tattoo on her neck… the two different colored eyes… he was hooked on her. He flexed his hands open and closed underneath the water and tried to decipher all the emotions building up by just watching her in the little circle they made out in the ocean. What was it about this woman that made him so intrigued? The other two women that intrigued him throughout his life were ALSO here, but it was HER that had his mind in an intangible knot. Love… no… not yet… he wasn't ready to admit that. Was he?

* * *

><p>They stayed at the beach for a few more hours before Amy, Penny, and Raj begged to go 'pier' shopping before they had to go back to Pasadena. Jugg was roped into the madness as they all went back to their suites and got into their outing clothes. Tabbie could not be dragged into this one. She felt a sudden need to be alone and chose to stay behind. Everyone respected her wishes and deemed it 'A Double Date and Sheldon'. Sheldon had looked towards Tabbie as she told them she was just going to watch a little TV while toweling herself dry. Sheldon started to wonder why the normally social female was pulling away from the group.<p>

* * *

><p>Tabbie gave a nod of approval on Penny's and Jugg's attire and watch them go and was quick to remind them that they had to be checked out by 9pm, sarcastically. Penny looked at her watch with a sarcastic look of her own, "It's only 2pm, Sweetie."<p>

Tabbie gave her a smile, "I know. And I know YOU. Jugg… make sure you keep an eye on her… She'll come home with a naked cardboard cutout of Jensen Ackles and golf cart full of shoes."

Penny stuck out her tongue as Jugg gave a wink towards Tabbie, "She already has that cardboard cutout… I took a picture of my face and duct taped it to it. She swoons every time she sees it… then frowns when she actually sees my body. It's ok though… I swoon when I see it, too." The three shared a laugh and they were out the door. Tabbie loved them… she really did… but she wanted to be by herself for a moment. She hated having these bouts of depression. They struck at her when she was least expecting it. She didn't want her downed energy to spread throughout the group, so she did what she always did when it struck her… she sought out solitude.

She leaned down and grabbed her backpack. She pulled out a large sketch book with the 'under the ocean' feel to it. It was faded and had white creases in it as if she had had this for years… and she did. Art was something that took away everything in her past. Thomas Merton said, "Art enables us to find ourselves and lose ourselves at the same time." That quote described what art was to her to a tee. She grabbed her mechanical pencil that she's drawn with for over 13 years and a thick eraser. She pulled out her 'coloring kit' full of colored pencils, oil pastels, chalk, and thick crayons. She also grabbed her iPod and spent a good 5 frustrating minutes trying to untangle her damn headphones.

When she got herself situated… she pushed the table that was normally in front of the bed couch in front of her and slipped her legs underneath while plopping her butt on the wooden floor. She flipped through her book while placing the ear buds in her respective ears. Drawings of people on the streets, stray animals trying to find a meal, tattoo designs, original characters, and just images of romance and science fiction and adventure all lined within her book. The ocean and view of the boat she was on were her last few pages until she finally got to a blank page. She reached down and pressed the 'Shuffle' tab above her 800 something songs list and **Sleeper Agent**'s _Get Daddy_ came on. Music and art… they were the Band-Aid to her ever wounded soul. She took the pad and let her imagination fly.

Tabbie found her hands drawing a pair of intense eyes. They took up the entire paper. She put detail after detail into them until she smiled and began to draw an underwater scene inside of them. The eyes were almost like a window into the ocean… a tank full of wonder. She drew coral filled with wavy underwater flora and random fish as she put a lot of detail into the landscape of refracted light coming from above the water. She erases a few lines and traced out a hammer head shark that seemed to turn and was stretch to both eyes. She smiled and sharpened the lines of her drawing. She colored it with the precision and love of an artist. The hammer head was dull and brown compared to the blues, pinks, purples, and all the other bright colors she used for the coral. When she was done… an hour had flown by but her smile never left her face. She didn't even remember the songs that played in her ear as she was so focused on the art work. She held it up and realized whose eyes she drew and she blushed. She blew on the page and set it down on the table.

Tabbie got up with **Arctic Monkey**'s, _Do I Wanna Know? _on her iPod, now, and headed to the kitchen. She pulled open the small fridge and grabbed one of her bottles of water. She moved over to one of the bowls sitting beside the sink and pulled out a Granny Smith apple and washed it under the sink. She pulled off a paper towel from the roll and dried off the apple. She threw away the towel underneath the sink where the trashcan was and grabbed her water. She rounded the kitchen and headed back to the couch. When she looked up, her whole body froze and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Sheldon dropped the notebook out of his hands and threw his hands over his ears and joined in on the screaming. Tabbie snatched the ear buds out and with a fury and tried to stop her heart from beating so loudly, "WHAT THE FUCK SHELDON! I THOUGHT… I thought you were going shopping with the others. What are you doing here?"

Sheldon was still a bit shaky, but soon cleared his throat and stood straight, "I decided against the ghastly affront that your cousin dares to call 'shopping'. Too much sun and far too many people for my tastes so I decided to stay behind. I would've been over here sooner, but I took it upon myself to make sure that all the packing for Amy Farrah Fowler, Rajesh, and my own were taken care of."

The two stood and tried to calm themselves down when Sheldon made the first move. He picked up the sketch pad and looked at it once more before Tabbie moved forward and yanked it out of his hands, "That… that is personal…" She was more embarrassed about him seeing her notebook than she was about him seeing her scars. She flipped the book shut and pushed him backwards towards the sliding door he HAD to have entered from, "Sheldon… a lot of things have happened… a lot…"

He placed his hands upon her shoulder, "Tabbie… I noticed that you were trying to pursue seclusion as we all exited the ocean. I assumed that you may have been suffering from the neurotic depression called Dysthymia. You were very upbeat and highly positive then you were struck with a sudden bout of depression. You may believe that depression is a part of your character and you may not have even discussed any of your stint with doctors, family members, or even your friends but I can assure you that… you are not alone, Tabbie. You don't have to fight this by yourself…"

She stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the man before her. She was speechless to say the least. He removed his hands and sidestepped away from the door as his hands went behind his back and he moved to move around the room trying to find his 'spot' as he spoke, "… and on a side note… you're artistic talent is an extravagant pageantry of craft. Your artisan skills are competent enough to make a 'fine living' for yourself but you hide it like some sort of ailment."

She clutched the notebook to her chest as she watched the nutbag sitting on tables, cushions, and random statues in the room then finally found that the center of the couch was just right. She shook her head and went to the couch and flung herself beside him. They stared forward for a few heartbeats until Tabbie groaned and turned her body towards him while putting her notebook on the table in front of the couch, "Sheldon… there are a LOT of things you don't know about me… just like there are a lot of things that I don't know about you, but… I promise you… I'm not going to try and bring up your past unless you want to talk about it. I… I would like it if you gave me the same courtesy. Art is my outlet… I don't do it for profit… I do it to clear my mind. Much like you and your white board… you understand?"

Sheldon turned his head and stared at her with the piercing blue eyes she just drew in her notebook and she suppressed a shudder and looked away. He bent his body and tilted his head to where he could see her face, "I understand… I apologize for intruding upon your privacy… I just… I find your art rather moving."

He leans back and looks at the notebook and she steals a glance at his face. He licks his lips as he nods, "Especially the 'Eyes of the Ocean' drawing you did. So much detail both in the eyes AND in the sea. It was as if you were staring at both of them while you drew." He turned and she took every last detail of his face until her eyes melded to his. They were so convivial compared to his personality. They were sybaritic but guarded by the neurosis of their human concomitant. She literally had to rip her gaze away before she drowned in them.

"They're your eyes."

His brows furrowed as he continued to look at her profile. She let out a huge sigh and looked at him again, "The drawing… they are of your eyes. When I look into your big baby blue eyes… I- I see the ocean. I can feel the breeze… the cold water licking at my toes. I feel at ease. I feel… happy."

His face was stoic and in pure deducing mode as his eyes traced every inch of her face. She felt… exposed for a moment. She felt like a wide awake and drugged patient under the scalpel of a surgeon and it made her heart race. His left hand rose in between them. His finger twitched and his hand shook but it continued its trek upwards. She stared at it as it hovered and trembled at the side of her right cheek and she had the urge to look at him. She wasn't disappointed with the uncorrupted and apprehensive look of the innocent man before her. His fingers barely touched the skin of her cheek and she gave a shy smile. He swallowed and put more pressure upon her cheek.

Tabbie was shocked, but it felt so good. The connection… the contact of skin with a man who wanted nothing to do with touching was indescribable. She brought up her right hand and leaned her cheek into his quaking touch as her eyes shut. The hand flinched for only a moment and his long thumbs stretched down and stroked along her bottom lip. That caused her eyes to shoot open and caught a sight of him closing the gap and kissing her ever so delicately. Her eyes shut and she began to contribute to the mellifluous encounter with a gentle hand caressing the curvature of his neck and pulling him closer unthreateningly.

Sheldon's right hand moved forward on its own and found the top of her thigh. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but her hormones reacted anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He responded by gripping at her buttocks with his right hand and pressing her into him. His kisses seemed to mimic hers with equal, if not more than equal, amount of passion. She couldn't and wouldn't suppress the moan in their kiss and it seemed to spur the man of mystery onward. The left hand that was on her cheek raced up her hip and to her ribs and was about to cup her breast when the sound of the front door being thrown open shot the two on the couch as far away from each other as possible. Sheldon and Tabbie both shot up off the couch just as Penny's laughs and loud voice careened into the room.

Amy and Penny walked in and both snatched off their sunglasses in a dramatic form as Raj and Jugg walked in with God only knows how many bags wrapped around their arms. Penny grinned at Tabbie and paused for a moment to take in the sight of her and her eyes shifted to the equally flushed Sheldon then back at her cousin and continued to say what she was going to say, "You… MaDamn… missed one HELL of a shopping spree. I have never SEEN as many bargains in LA as I did down that darn pier."

Tabbie shook out of her 'Getting Caught Having Sex On Momma's Couch' mode and stepped forward, "Awww… And to think… I could've bought a pair of Fa-Oakley's to go along with the pair of fake pearl earrings. Well SHIT. I missed out!" Jugg gave a chuckle as him and Raj put the bags on the floor and stretched out.

Penny pursed her lips as she watched Sheldon fidget uncomfortably as Jugg chimed in, "Oh OH… Raj found you a VERY cool hat! I bought it, of course… but Raj picked it out." Raj gave a big smile and looked for the small bag labeled 'Fin-Tastic' and brought it to her. Amy moved back towards the bags as her and moved the 3 out of 15 bags that belonged to her then stood beside Raj as Tabbie took out her new hat. Everyone was staring at her as gave a huge smile and started to laugh a little. It was a great white shark hat that went down the length of her neck to rest on her spine between her shoulder blades. The lower jaw of the shark was a soft chin strap resembled the lower jaw. Tabbie absolutely loved it. Everyone gave a laugh as she put it on. Sheldon just looked at it with derision.

Tabbie shook her head and moved to Raj and gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek then ran and glomped Jugg in a crazy hug, "Thanks guys… this is probably the best damn hat I have ever seen in my life!"


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone spent an hour talking with one another as Penny and Jugg finished packing. Sheldon informed Amy and Raj that they were all ready and packed and the two of them, knowing him FAR longer than they would care to admit, just thanked him. Raj, Amy, Sheldon, and Jugg were at the kitchen island talking about the newest trailers for the upcoming Marvel movies after the two finished their packing. Tabbie took that time to do HER packing and groaned mentally when Penny came to 'help' her.

Penny moved to the couch with a glass of wine and sipped on it as Tabbie cut her off before she could say anything. She growled and whispered harshly, "Before you EVEN START… Yes… yes I made out with him, again… but he started it!"

Penny looked over at her slyly and sipped at her wine, "I didn't say anything…"

Tabbie moaned, "Pen… I don't like it when you play this game!"

Penny pursed her lips and leaned over to put her glass down on the table then looked over at the group in deep discussion then back at her cousin, "Tabs… He blew us off saying that he needed to get some 'work' done and then come to find him in here with you all red faced and out of breath. You know you weren't getting away with that with ME here. I can read sexual frustration like a sign on the back of an airplane. Waving all around but the message is still pretty clear. I'm not going to say 'shame on you' Tabs… I'm… I'm just nosy. I HAVE to know what's going on between you two… you guys are gonna be roommates AND you're at each other's lips like you need them to breath. I… I want you both to be happy and I think…" Penny bowed her head and seemed to be trying to get strength from her inner self before letting out a big sigh and whispering softly, "… and I think you two are moving too fast."

There it was… the thing that had Tabbie nervous from the get-go… her cousin's insight into knowing the both of them was finally out in the open. Tabbie moved and slumped into the couch right beside Penny and she covered her face with her hands. Penny rested her head on her cousin's shoulder as Tabbie whispered softly, "I know… I know we are but… I can't stop it… and what's scaring me is… I… I don't want to."

Penny wrapped her arm around her and rested her head upon Tabbie's. Tabbie uncovered her face with her hands and glanced over at Penny before she sighed and spoke, "I don't know how to tell him without him believing I'm pushing him away or rejecting him… I'm usually the one someone has to tell to chill. Penny… Penny what do I do?"

"Just keep running… and let him keep chasing… soon he'll tire out and that's when you take him." Her cousin's words were juvenile and pedantic but… made so much sense to her in that moment. She had a fear… the fear that if she gave herself fully to her boss that he would find that she wasn't what he wanted and he would let her fall to the ground. She hated the fall but not as much as the impact of hitting the lowest possible moment of her life.

Penny gave her cousin's temple a kiss and she leaned forward and took a sip of her wine, "Tabs… let's go home."

Tabbie let out a sigh through her nose and nodded. They both pushed off the couch and everyone went into action. By the time it was 5pm… they were on the road and headed back to Pasadena… the sun set glowing in their rearview mirror.

* * *

><p>Tabbie stared at the opened door of 4B with a very tired look as she held her luggage in one hand and a large bag on her other shoulder. She couldn't believe that in just a few more weeks… she'd be moving in with her boss… the boss who was so damn good at kissing that it made it hard to believe he wasn't some kind of king of sex by now. She was actually scared… HER. What if she moved in and he changed his mind and kicked her to the curb? What if she snapped and smothered him with his Pacman pillow? The What Ifs were the things that were making her more and more hesitant about going into the apartment… HELL… moving period. The fear had numbed her every structure. She felt like she had stared into the eyes of medusa and became a statue. She was shaking and her breathing accelerated… she… she was having a panic attack in the middle of the hallway.<p>

"Tabetha?"

Tabbie jumped and was finally released from her comatose fear. She turned to see a very worried set of blue eyes and she seemed to be able to catch her breath, "Yeah?"

Sheldon placed his bags at his door and slunk awfully close to her and looked down, "You seemed to have been afflicted with a case of dyspnea… are you alright?"

She felt that unbridled fear as he looked down at her and she couldn't stop the tears from swelling in her eyes, "I… I'm fine Doctor Cooper… I'm fine." She spun and took her and her luggage into 4B and closed the door quickly. Sheldon tilted his head and stared for a brief moment before sullenly turning slowly and headed to his own apartment.

Tabbie could hear Penny talking happily to Jugg on the phone in her bathroom as she slammed her back against the front door and lolling her head back while silently letting the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Work was torture the next day, but she managed to avoid being in the same room with her boss without having someone there to take his focus. She felt like such a coward just avoiding him, but it was something she was pretty good at. She and Raj had lunch in his office and they talked about the last episode of Face Off on SyFy.<p>

The rest of the week was just like that… she avoided Sheldon and soon her anxieties became nothing more than a distant feeling. Was it really just a crush she had on Sheldon? He didn't seem too hurt or anxious to try and be in her company. That thought both angered her AND rushed her full of relief. Confusion was something she was used to dealing with. She and Raj ate lunch together everyday… talked TV… and she went about her way with paper work, meeting schedules, and phone messages. Nothing happened… NOTHING at all.

* * *

><p>Saturday night was not such a good night to try and keep to yourself and maybe catch up on a little sleep. Tabbie sat in the middle of the couch in Penny's apartment and just stared forward with a very great rendition of a Grumpy Cat face. Penny and Amy went out with their 'boys' and Tabbie didn't feel up to doing the club scene so she PASSadena'ed that and told the ladies she had some paperwork to get caught up on. They bought it without so much of a fuss and the two party animals went on their drunken fun.<p>

It would be tomorrow when Penny would be moving into Jugg's apartment and everyone agreed to have a "moving party" for her this morning. They all came and help Penny pack her stuff then they all went out for pizza. Everyone believed Sheldon would not go down without some sort of fight, but he gave in easier than he normally did. He didn't even complain about the pizza place and didn't say a single insulting thing when they got there. Tabbie had done her best to avoid Sheldon, but seeing his dejected face from the far side of the table made her stomach drop to the floor. She couldn't help but blame herself. She let everything run in her mind like a swirl of torture that always seemed to fall back to her. No matter what she tried to think of… Sheldon's wrinkled, hurt face took over.

Penny had told her to slow it down (this coming from a woman who had more than six boyfriends in a single year back in Omaha) and she was actually taking the advice. Tabbie felt sick… not nauseous… but feverish… worthless… like her body was fighting off the plague. Sick of worry… sick of fear… sick of being the woman who couldn't find love because she was so damn afraid that she would get hurt… or even worse… hurt them. She didn't know how to be a good girlfriend… or a good woman for that matter. She was beginning to wonder if she were the right person for such a brilliant and burning hot cluster of stardust that was that crazy bastard. She knew that self pity wasn't attractive and it didn't make the boys come running to the yard, but it was a part of her… another scar on her disfigured back. And as she sat in the darkened room… the thought of being so weak and pathetic made her eyes burn and she buried her face into her hands. She felt as if her insides were being lashed by a thickened slab of leather. It hurt… GOD it hurt…

She sobbed inwardly and it strained her face and popped her ears at the intensity of it all. Suddenly, there was a ghostly rattle pushing through the onslaught of tears and lurching muscles coming from the door. It made her pause and look at the door through blurry eyes as her body shuddered with small whimpers. She listened intently and heard three small raps at the door and her name being whispered ever so softly. She snapped her head over to the microwave and saw it was about 1am Sunday morning and she stood up slowly as she heard the three weak knocks and her name again. Her stomach began its thrashing to try and escape as she quietly moved to the door and unlocked the door with all its deadbolts and chains to see Sheldon wrapped in his green and blue plaid pajamas with black slippers and a white shirt underneath. The sickness hit her as his face went from passive to panic as he looked at her swollen, red face. She felt as if her body was drained of blood then proceeded to set her veins on fire as his swimmingly blue eyes desperately searching her face for harm or for some answer as to her ailment.

She swallowed and gave a loud sniff as she tried to be the 'cool' one of the situation, "Hey… Dr. Cooper. What's up?"

His eyes shifted to tired and lifeless as he took a step back and took in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, "I have been pacing outside your door for 5 minutes and 46 seconds trying to decide what the best course of action was to speak with you. My inexperience with this new situation caused me a bit of worry and I decided against speaking with you until I heard your saddening cry. I hope you don't mind but I find that insomnia has taken a hold of my persons this evening and I feel I must purge myself of this venomous feeling. This… this ache that seems to only occur when your psyche crosses my thought and with Penny moving…"

She slowly let her two different colored green eyes find his numbed blue gaze and interrupted him with a snapping voice she didn't mean to use, "I know, I know… Penny's moving. It's a very abrupt change in your daily schedule… blah blah…" She regretted her tone and her eyes fell to the floor.

His eyes widened and his neck jerked back in shock of the intensity of her voice, "That… that is not the reason for my inability to fall asleep or to stay asleep for as long as I desire… I have long accepted that Penelope would embark upon her journey of duo-hood with James. I…" His body language changed slightly and he seemed to become rather nervous. He took a rather deep breath then looked down at her again, "It is actually YOU who has taken my night's rest from me."

Tabbie gasped in her mind and her eyes went wide as they slowly trailed from the ground to his softened stare, "M… me?"

He nodded twice and licked his lips before looking over his shoulder then back to her, "If you don't mind… could we take this conversation into my apartment… I feel rather… exposed… out here."

Tabbie's heart burst into rhythms she had never experienced within her chest. She nodded and he gave a weak smile and led the way. She closed 4B behind her and followed the plaid covered tall man over to 4A. Everything was the same… everything but three tall stacks of paper neatly separated on the table in front of the couch. She stepped in far enough that Sheldon could close the door in his fastidious way. He moved towards his spot and when he got there he turned to look at her, still standing only feet away from the front door.

He stood with his arms by his side and he swallowed, "You… y-you seemed to have been resorting to fleeing when my presence is within the vicinity of yourself and it has caused me much worrisome stress. Have I done something to warrant such behavior? I really am trying to understand these… emotional states… but I'm afraid I AM still a bit 'rusty' on the subject matter. If I have done anything that has offended you, I want to know that I did not do it to aggrieve you in any way. Please… please accept my apology... though I have no idea what I have done."

She felt her body being drained of blood again as her eyes watered while she watched the desperation in his eyes. He bowed his head and spoke again, "I… I still want you… t-to be my roommate… and I was hoping you would join me i-in going over the Roommate Agreement. Un… unless you do not wish to partake in my offer…"

His little stutters made her heart drop. He was such a little child, but she could see his strained hands ball into shaking fists of stress and she let out a tense sigh and walked over to his side, "Of course I still want to be your roommate. I… I'm sorry for avoiding you Doctor Cooper… I… I owe you an explanation, but I hope you can just accept that… I have emotional issues, too."

His body relaxed as she stood beside him and he looked over at her and his Adam's apple bobbed, "Premise… accepted."

They shared a very deep stare with one another until Tabbie's glance fell down and she turned towards the table and clapped her hands, gave a groaning strain, and then fell to the middle cushion, "Alright… let's get this shit over with."

Sheldon smiled down at her softly then sat down into his spot and began describing the Agreement page by page. He found himself enjoying this for she never complained… never rolled her eyes… never seemed to get discouraged at all. It made his mouth curl into a genuine smile. He would steal glances at her tattooed neck… her tongue as it darted out the left side of her mouth and curled up as she bent over to sign… her pursed lips as she looked at him while he explained everything. He couldn't help himself… he couldn't SAVE himself… he couldn't deny what it was that was filling his chest with so much heat. He was falling… crumbling… capitulating under the beauty of this pixie-cut… heterochromia… horridly fashionable… untamable woman sitting right here beside him. And as she signed the last line of the third stack, she smiled up at him… and he knew he was in love… and no amount of struggle would get him out of it.

* * *

><p>Everyone, despite the hard labor of trying to get everything down the four flights of stairs, had a pretty decent time helping Penny move her stuff downstairs. The music was loud enough to attract some neighbors from the fifth floor. A gay couple, whose muscles were almost as big as Jugg's, offered their help and even told some stories along the way. Jim and Todd owned a bar, for 6 years now, not too far out of L.A. and they've seen some very strange things. When they all took a break, Penny shared her wine with the men and they would tell them some of the craziest things they'd ever seen while working at the bar.<p>

Tabbie took that time to move HER stuff next door. Raj and Jugg noticed her and offered their assistance while Amy and Sheldon caught up on their 'sciency talk'. Tabbie didn't have a lot of stuff but Raj and Jugg enjoyed getting away from the loud music, drunken stories, and incomprehensible jibber-jabber.

Tabbie was happy to see that Sheldon gutted out Leonard's old room and left it spot less. She moved her random collection of hoodies and hats into one side of the closet and her 'nicey-nice work clothes' on the other side. Raj and Jugg sat on her newly made up bed (with the sheets and comforter that Sheldon had purchased for her) and were chatting about some Duck, redneck, reality TV show she never heard of as she folded and put her unmentionables, shirts, and other undergarments into her dresser drawer. When she was done, she gave out a sigh of relief and dropped her butt on one of the open edges of her bed.

"Jase lost the ring? In the SWAMP? Oh shit… Missy is gonna be PISSED!"

"I know, Dude… Jase is…"

"Seriously, guys… what the hell are you two talking about?" Tabbie shook her head and looked from one guy to the other.

Jugg laughed, "You can't honestly tell me you've never heard of Duck Dynasty?"

Tabbie arched a brow, "Duck… what?"

Raj and Jugg both rolled their eyes and all of them sat in silence before Raj grinned and patted Tabbie's leg, "So… moving in with Sheldon… this should be fairly interesting. You found a spot to bury his body, yet?"

Tabbie swallowed and fidgeted with her fingers against the bottom of her shorts and shook her head, "Tell you the truth… I'm sort of excited. I mean… I get my own room AND I get to pay about 35% less as I was paying over there. Sheldon… I'm not worried about. He's a nutbag, but… I already know that about him… nothing to do but stretch my legs and give it a go. How about you, Jugg… how you feeling about Penny all up in your space?"

Raj and Tabbie looked over at the handsome fighter who did nothing more than smile, "It'll be nice to finally have some girly-ness take over my man cave. Whenever she came over… she instantly brightened the place up… I… I want that all the time. I want her as close to me as I can get her."

Raj and Tabbie tilted their heads against each other and let out a simultaneous 'Awwww' with their faces scrunched up in a sickening smile and Jugg just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

><p>Tabbie stared at the door of 4B as she slowly closed the door of 4A. Sheldon and herself just got back from the comic book shop and she couldn't help but stare at her old apartment door. She had a baggy, bright yellow hoodie that resembled Big Bird's foliage and even had his head as the hood. She threw her hands into the pockets of her dark blue, baggy cargo pants with a yellow string etched into the fabric all the way up the leg. She had smoked her eyes and spiked up her hair with gel. The boys at the comic book store didn't know what to make of her, but Stuart didn't hesitate to tell her how much he loved her hoodie. Sheldon's temperament changed drastically when she actually started to flirt back with the awkward comic store owner. It was funny to see how jealous her boss got when he literally wedged himself in between the two of them at the counter.<p>

It had only been three weeks since Penny had moved and the small little hallway between the two apartments almost seemed an ocean's expanse away. It wasn't like she didn't visit Penny and Jugg on Thursdays, after work, but it wasn't the same as having her right THERE… and she wasn't the only one who missed Penny… She sighed and looked down at her new car keys. She regretted getting her license for California and buying a used red 1992 Jeep Wrangler with black top and caramel leather seats. Ok… maybe she didn't regret it A LOT, but being Sheldon's chauffer was not as fun as it should've been. I mean, was it too much to ask for ol' Shelly Bean to ask her to join him in the back for a little 'breakin' in the car' sex? WAS IT?

In the three weeks of 'getting to know Sheldon'… she didn't learn anything 'New'. The crazy that WAS Sheldon Cooper didn't change. When you actually knew ALL the crazy, living with him was pretty simple. The only thing that really bothered her was that there were no advances upon her. He didn't try to sneak into her room and have his way with her. She had laid on her side and stared at the door just DARING him to come through. She'd gotten herself off a few times with the image of him kicking the door down and banging her like a drum. She stared at him when he was at his laptop all while sitting Indian style on the couch in 'his spot' just daydreaming what it would be like to just rip every layer of clothing off his back and taste the length of his spine. DAMN she needed to get laid!

She let out a juvenile little sigh that squeaked out of her mouth as she spun and closed the door. Sheldon was making his way down the hall towards the kitchen from putting his new possessions into his room and paused curiously as she moaned and closed the door. One of his sharpened brows shot up as he looked at the back of her form curiously. He spoke and saw her jerk a little from surprise, "What is the matter?"

Tabbie spun with wide eyes then practically lied between her teeth, "I… miss Penny."

Sheldon's face dropped for only a split second. Anyone who didn't know this man might have missed it, but Tabbie, who had learned through years of observing the ocean to notice any and all changes in the environment, didn't. Sheldon quickly nodded and continued to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water before moving towards his laptop, "It is understandable that you would miss her. She is, afterall, family."

Tabbie rolled her eyes and moved to the hall and spoke as she did, "Oh PuLEASE… you miss her so much more than I do. Which is also understandable since you saw her naked and had sex with her."

Sheldon's body went rigid and he spun around to have a few words with the spiky haired blonde, but he found that she had already disappeared down the hall. He clenched his hands into fists and swallowed deeply as his eyes fell to the spot where he and Penny had engaged in a very strange round of coitus and shut his eyes tight trying his best to push out the images... the smell of her apple scented hair… her husky voice of encouragement… the hunger that he didn't even know he had for the woman.

Tabbie came back down the hall in red and black plaid flannel pants with white, dripping hand prints and skulls on them and a tight fitting red shirt with the Star Fleet Academy emblem over the heart and graffiti of a black skull and two bones crossed underneath with the emblem being one of the eyes of the skull. On the back, across the shoulders, it had smeared black lettering that said, "Red Shirts do not live long and prosperous." She paused within the darkness of the hall and could see Sheldon tensed up with his eyes shut tight. She moved slowly down the hall and felt a burning in her chest. She made him remember that night and by the look on his face… he had been struggling to keep it from invading his thoughts. She felt like a real idiot.

One of her steps creaked the boards and his eyes shot wide open in her direction. He cleared his throat and unclenched his fists, "Right… well. Do not forget that tonight is Halo night. It seems that it's just you and I playing since everyone decided that they needed to go on a double date tonight, even though they know that Wednesday nights are New Comic book and Halo night." He had his back to her as he pretended to be rearranging papers on his desk. His heart was heavy, not because of the ruined Halo night, but that she caught him 'remembering'. He heard her move and turned to see her heading to the kitchen.

Tabbie opened the fridge and reached into the back where her Coke Zeros were and took one. She swallowed and closed the fridge, "So… Halo night, huh? Which one are we playing?"

He looked at her with confusion as if he was trying to decipher the universe within her eyes but a smile slowly crept on his face. He cleared his throat and turned towards the TV and began to unplug the Playstation and began plugging in the X-Box 360 while he spoke with a small smile on his face, "We're playing the newest Halo… Halo 4." What was this feeling he was having at this moment? He felt… relieved… no… no, it was happy. Happy to have someone. He used to have Leonard, but it wasn't the same. Tabbie was different. She was like Penny AND Leonard mixed in one. It sounded very weird, but… it was a great combination for him.

Sheldon took the two controllers and began to sync them as a noise made him turn. She had moved the coffee table to the side and she was sitting in front of the couch at the far side from his spot with her back against the front of it. He furrowed his brow but tossed her the controller then moved to his spot.

They played the Co-Op 2 play campaign and slowly found a team rhythm. Sheldon was relieved to not be shot from behind every few moments and soon they were melting through missions until it was nearly 1am. Tabbie was screaming at the game as Sheldon was supposed to planting the grenade. It was then that Sheldon watched Tabbie's profile as Master Chief and Contana did their sad back and forth and he felt a twinge in his heart as he watched her hold back tears. As everything began to fall around Master Chief… Sheldon's fingers twitched on the controller and he felt the urge to drop it and wrap them into her hair. Before he knew it, the game's credits were rolling and Tabbie was up and moving the table back in front of the couch. He swallowed deeply and moved towards the consol to turn it off. He stared down at the controller in his hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

Tabbie grabbed the controller off the couch and moved to where Sheldon was standing. She moved to his side and caught him with his eyes closed again. She tilted her head, "Hey… you ok?"

He opened his eyes and moved to place the controller in its rightful spot before looking over at her with his stoic face and taking the controller, "I am satisfactory… just a little bit later than I would have liked to play. Thank you for participating in Halo Night with me." He put the second controller in its place and kept his eyes on it for a moment. Tabbie smiled and shook her head. She rubbed the tall man's forearm, "It was my pleasure…" She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head quickly and was rewarded with a slow, regrettable kiss on the side of his mouth.

Tabbie back stepped a few feet. Her hormones just switched to forth gear and every muscle in her body went tense. What in the hell was happening to her? One point, she wanted to rip his clothes off and the next, she was running like a chicken being chased by a gang of foxes. She averted her eyes and began to stutter, "I-I am s-so sorry… I was a-aiming for your cheek."

Sheldon turned to square up to her but she barely let out a 'G-Goodnight' before zipping down the hallway to her room. She shut the door and leaned against it and put her hand on her chest ready to catch her heart if it happened to pop out of her chest. She gave a stupid smile and laughed sarcastically at herself before sliding down the length of it until her bottom hit the floor all while her smile faded to grief. She felt like a fucking bipolar teenager… and the way she ran to her room to giggle to herself then cry for a few hours… she might as well have BEEN one. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes tight as her groan was muffled into her palms.

* * *

><p>Tabbie gave a devilish smile as she held his cock in her hands. He wanted to regain control… but even down on her knees before him… she still had him begging and whimpering for her to continue and to not stop. He hated her for it, but he had never been more eager for someone to best him. He reached over and slipped his fingers in her hair as her mouth engulfed his penis like a Popsicle. Her tongue traced the veins of his shaft as her teeth barely scraped against the head. Sheldon Lee Cooper was not a screamer, but he couldn't stop the crackling moan from escaping his throat as he leaned his head back with his eyes plastered shut.<p>

Her hands encased the around the base of his shaft as her mouth went up and down and increased in suction. His hand that snaked in her spiky blonde hair was flexing in encouragement while his other hand gripped the fabric of his bedspread. Her mouth popped off the head, wet and loud, as one of her hands continued working the dampened shaft as her lips found the loosened skin of his testicles. She sucked in the skin until one of the balls was drawn into her mouth where she put an insanely delightful pressure while still tweaking his cock. When she took in the lone testicle and gave it equal joy, he felt the burning of his stomach and the lurching of his loins. As if she could sense it, she released his ball and encased his spongy head in her mouth to let him release in her mouth.

Sheldon shot up in his bed with his chest heaving and his breathing erratic and loud. He felt the all knowing tightness in his lower abdomen and looked down to see that the front of his pajama pants were cold and becoming a bit crusty and he kicked his legs over the side of his bed and put his head in his hands as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't had a wet dream since he was 17 years old… but never had one been THAT vivid. He could smell the 'sex' in that room… he could feel her tongue… her delicate finger tips… her smile against his shaft as he moaned from pleasure… it was… that… that was… "…fascinating…" he let out in the silence of the room. He looked at his alarm and saw that he was only 2 minutes from it going off. He swallowed and moved off the bed to turn it off and gathered all the necessary garments to adorn after his well needed shower.

Under the water's warm pressure, he closed his eyes and could picture every last moment within the dream and he regretted it as he grew stiff, again. What was he turning into? He was actually craving sexual intercourse… he had no one to blame but himself (and PENNY). He looked down at his arousal and shook his head. Despite him hating the yearning he was feeling… he found that he wouldn't mind at all if Tabetha came into the bathroom and crawled into the shower with him. His eyes popped open as a fantasy began to spin in his head, "DRAT!" he bellowed and it echoed within the bathroom's acoustics. He let out a dreary sigh and took his penis in his hand and relieved himself with Tabbie fresh in his mind… this woman was going to be the death of him; he just knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

With the season finale of the Walking Dead and the premier of Doctor Who… Tabbie tried to focus on those two as she made her way to Raj's office with her My Pony Of The Apocalypse lunch box that Sheldon handed to her before they left for work. She didn't think anything of it as they drove to work, but she could NOT stop thinking about how badly she wanted to drag Dr. Cooper into the kitchen and ride him on top of the counter… Nope… Lunch box and sex had to be thrown in the back of her mind as Andrea's death and Clara's chemistry with the Doctor were all she was going to think about…

She knocked on Raj's door and heard scrambling on the other side. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head as she heard Raj whispering and paper being moved around. She almost laughed as she heard him clear his throat and finally yelling 'One Moment'. She rolled her eyes as she could only imagine WHO was in there with the Indian. Tabbie gave a big smile and spoke to the door, "I already know that you and Amy have sex in your office… could you just hurry up and open the door so we can discuss some TV."

She couldn't suppress her inner laugh as she heard complete silence and two sets of footsteps heading towards the door. Tabbie didn't let the smile fade as Amy was the one that opened the door and looking fairly embarrassed. Tabbie pursed her lips and smiled, "Hey Amy."

Amy pressed down her skirt and licked her lips, "Hello Tabetha. I was just coming by to say hello to Rajesh."

Tabbie let out a chuckle through her nose as Amy turned and gave an awkward wave to her lover, "Hello Rajesh…" Amy turned back to Tabbie with her cheeks flowing pink and smiled, "… and now I shall go back to work. Have a pleasant evening, Ms. Lockhart."

Tabbie stepped to the side to let her leave, "You too, Dr. Fowler." The two women bowed to one another and Amy scrambled down the hall. When she was completely out of sight, Tabbie busted out laughing and moved into Raj's office with tears in her eyes, "Amy is such a cutie… I don't think I have ever seen a grown woman blush that hard!" Tabbie's laughter was catching as Raj joined in to chuckle a little bit before they both came down from the hysterics.

"So… how's living with Doctor Cooper and Mister Hyde going?"

Tabbie smiled at Raj and plopped her lunch box on the Indian's desk and sighed. Raj nodded and grinned, "Yeah… that's what I thought it would be like. A big old sigh. Has he charted your menstrual and bowel movement cycle yet?"

Tabbie rolled her eyes, "He had that before I even MOVED IN. Penny warned me about that, anyways, so it wasn't a HUGE shock. Look… living with Sheldon is not as bad as everyone made it out to be. I mean… he's still the crazy OCD nutbag, but I was already aware of that to start. He's actually kinda… sweet."

Tabbie was smiling down at the lunch that she didn't make. Sheldon had handed the box to her before they headed out that morning and said no more about it. He made her lunch… it was probably the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for her. She hears Raj's throat being cleared and she looked up to see Raj's face in a quizzical motion. She gave a little smile and watched as Raj's face went into a very blatant realization face, "OH. MY. GODS. DUDE… I can't believe I didn't see it before. I'm usually VERY good at seeing that sort of thing… you… Sheldon… TOGETHER?"

Tabbie's eyes went wide, "WHOA! Hold your Holy Cow there, Rajesh! Me and Sheldon are NOT together. Mister 'I Know Where Your Hands Have Been And They Are Still Not Gonna Touch Me' wouldn't even let me touch his WATER BOTTLE let alone his hand."

Tabbie realized that she wasn't putting her facial expression behind the same façade as her emotions and Raj read them like large print. When she looked up at the Indian, his face was saddened and he looked as if he pitied her. She furrowed her brow as she looked at him and was about to tell him off before he spoke softly, "You like him."

She was going to snap at him… tell him that he's as crazy as his boss… tell him to focus more on HIS love life… but her heart took over and she let out a deep sigh. She put her elbow on his desk and rested her squishy cheek against her palm and spoke sadly, "I like him."

* * *

><p>Tabbie was actually glad she got to ride from work by herself. She loved Sheldon and everything, but he could be a real prick at times. As she climbed the stairs, she fingered her keys until she singled out a weird, pentagon shaped key with a blue rubber around it that would open the apartment door. The moment she turned the corner to walk up the last flight of stairs going to the fourth floor… she was jerked into focus by a figure sitting on the stairs, facing her. Tabbie clutched her chest and gasped then immediately recognized the figure, "Penny? What the fuck are you doing just sitting on the stairs like that? You scared the bejesus outta me!" Penny stood up slowly and Tabbie automatically knew something was up. Penny's face was stoic and lined with concern and that really made Tabbie nervous.<p>

The two women walked up the stairs and Penny had yet to speak. As the light of the hallway illuminated their forms, Tabbie could see that her cousin was pale… sickly pale. Tabbie swallowed and hurried to unlock the apartment. She opened the door and pushed Penny in and went to speak but both the women spoke at the same time. Tabbie demanded her to explain what was going on so she didn't hear what her cousin said. Tabbie furrowed her brow and stared at the blonde, "What?"

Penny let out a frustrated noise and walked towards the kitchen then spun dramatically with tears in her eyes before grunted out, "I'm PREGNANT."

Tabbie dropped her keys and they hit the floor at the same time as her jaw as Penny spoke more, "I'm four weeks now… FOUR WEEKS!" Tabbie watched as Penny slung herself onto the couch and began to sob uncontrollably. Tabbie couldn't help but feel relieved. It wasn't Sheldon's baby… Tabbie shook her head and berated herself… Penny needed her.

Tabbie sat on the other end of the couch and watched her cousin with a saddened look, "Have you told James, yet?"

That question stopped the blonde on the dime. Penny leaned her elbows on the top of her thigh and took in deep breaths while shaking her head 'no' very slowly. Tabbie groaned and leaned her back into the couch, "Penny… why haven't you told him?"

Penny's voice was raspy from the crying and muffled from her hands covering her face, but Tabbie understood her clearly, "I don't want to lose him… I CAN'T lose him Tabs… I love him, but… what if he gets overwhelmed and bails? I… I… I just couldn't take that. I would jump off the top of this apartment complex if that happened."

Tabbie watched her cousin's body language. It was ripe with guilt and regret, but there was a small beam of pride there, too. She knew all too well that her cousin was not fond of kids or the idea of kids, but Tabbie had no doubt in her mind that her cousin wouldn't be a great mom. There was just something about subletting a human being and then birthing them and raising them to be a better version of yourself that made the enjoyment of children that much more bearable. Tabbie smiled and scooted over to be beside Penny, "Pig Pen… those are natural fears, but you have to remember… Jugg loves you more than anything in his world. I believe he'll be thrilled, but if things DO go south… you know I'm always here for you. You're my family, Pen… I love you and I know you'll do the right thing…" Tabbie pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and handed it to the blonde, "… now call your man and tell him!" She leaned over and kissed Penny on the brow and got up off the couch and down the hall. She got to her room and shut the door, but stopped and leaned her back against the sturdy wood and shook her head… her cousin was pregnant… Oh God… HER COUSIN WAS PREGNANT!

* * *

><p>Penny kept in contact with Tabbie over the next few weeks. The first couple of days were tense for her cousin, but Tabbie had all confidence that Jugg would accept this new development… and she was absolutely right. From what Penny told her, Jugg squealed like a fangirl… kissing and laughing and hugging his lover with compassion and pride. Penny's worst fears were just a nightmare and she had finally woken up from it to see that everything was fine. The only thing left to do that was making the future mother nervous was telling everyone at work... her mother and father… and her friends in Pasadena. Tabbie said she could handle the three musketeers if she just wanted to focus on the moms and pops, but Penny was strict on the fact that she wanted to tell them face to face.<p>

As such, Penny and Jugg invited everyone in Pasadena to go out to eat. Everyone was having a good time… chatting and laughing at old stories… and… as everyone put their money into the small binder and handed it the waitress… Penny dropped the P-bomb. Amy and Raj were absolutely stunned, but Tabbie's eyes were now focused on the widened, blue eyes of her roommate. She waited to see the burst of crazy or the full blown lecture mode, but Dr. Nutjob just gave a very small smile and congratulated them both on a successful insemination of Penny's egg. It was a great moment… there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky. Penny, Raj, and Amy hugged and laughed and cried and gibber jabbered about baby showers and what names they'd use… Tabbie just went to Jugg's side and shared a very big, long hug.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you won't be a fantastic father, Jugg head! Congrats!"

Jugg pulled away and smiled, "Thanks, Tabs…" He looked over at Penny and the others then back to Tabbie and whispered softly, "Any doubts I'd be a good husband?"

Tabbie's eyes went wide and jerked over to Penny then leaned towards Jugg and she smiled widely, "Not a damn one!" She gave a wink and Jugg reached over and ruffled her pixie cut hair then pulled her forward and kissed her right on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Two months had past and nothing changed… well, besides Penny and Jugg's engagement, Penny's baby bump, and late night calls to Tabbie with hormonally induced emotional break downs. Between Tabbie and Sheldon… nothing really changed. She was still pretty damn hooked by him, but neither dared to advance their situation.<p>

Tabbie was made a bridesmaid and Sheldon was roped in to be a groomsman. Tabbie had never seen her cousin so scared and happy at the same time. She looked glorious with her belly and Tabbie was almost jealous at how perfect she looked. Tabbie warned Jugg to not compliment her cousin TOO much… the hormonal bipolar attacks would start and Jugg would be swallowed in its wake.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks away until the wedding itself and Penny was about 4 months pregnant. It was Friday night and Tabbie was stowed away at Raj's place for the 'bachelorette' party. Tabbie couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Raj was present since Sheldon was literally DRAGGED out of the apartment by Jugg and his very big boned, muscular, black Best Man, Leo Zachariah Marshall to the club in downtown L.A.<p>

"Raj… why didn't you go with Jugg and Sheldon to the BACHELOR party?"

Raj smiled, "Zachariah insisted that they go out for shots, strippers, and an all around good time… my good time is right here…" He put his arm around Amy and pulled her blushing face to his lips and kissed her cheeks. Tabbie and Penny gave an 'Awwww' before Tabbie started to fake choke and Penny lolled her head back and let her tongue droop out of her mouth.

Penny laughed and brought some Chex mix to her lips and started to nibble just as there was a knock at the door. Raj hopped up, "Got it!" He slipped gently through the gathering of ladies and went to the door to let in the Passion Party planner, Janine. She rolled in a suitcase behind her while smiling and being very social to the four. It was Amy's idea, as the Maid of Honor, to have a Sex Toy Bachelorette party for Penny. Tabbie was in… and so was Raj… Penny, on the other hand, needed some convincing. Amy left that up to Tabbie and eventually… it happened. Raj knew a woman who she met in a few of his therapy groups and hired her.

Janine spoke as she began to set up the many different looking dildos and vibrators that made even Raj blush, but Tabbie focused more on her words, "Being married or in a relationship means that you know, over time, you and your partner will grow closer in many ways, but passion sometimes takes a back seat to the daily pressures of work and family life. Does that mean that you are any less in love? Absolutely not, but your intimate life can fall into a routine." Janine smiled and looked each in the eye, "I believe that anyone in a committed and long loving relationship can benefit from our products. Our line of love potions, sensual accessories, and adult toys can open lines of communication and add an exciting new dimension of pleasure and fun. Simply talking about sex and trying something new often leads to a renewed passion that is both fulfilling and could re-energize your sex life. If you've ever thought that passionate monogamy might be an oxymoron, then let us show you how to reconnect with your sexy side."

Janine went over their many lotions, candles, powders, and oils as well as a few books and magazines offered. She smiled at Raj as she started showing the 'Just For Him' toys. Anal plugs, cock rings, vibrating vaginas, and a 'Stay Hard Crème' that would guarantee that he would last longer… Penny let out a little 'he'll need it' and a big, sarcastic smile that got a nervous twitch from the Indian. Tabbie and Amy had no idea what that back and forth was about, so they moved back to Janine as she showed the OH so many different styles of lubrication… sexy card games… whips and crops and blind folds and swings and sex pillows to allow full penetration with less stress on the back and edible EVERYTHING… just so many things that Tabbie really REALLY wanted to use… on Sheldon (her mind giggled mischievously).

Finally, they got to the vibrators and dildos. The Butterfly was first and Tabbie couldn't stop the smile on her face. She'd had one for a long time, but gave it up when she got her boat job… she seriously missed it. Janine talked about other G-Spot toys and variations of Bullets. She, then, brought out the expensive buggers. Some that tickled the G-Spot, clit, and anus all in one and others that would guarantee climax in less than 1 minute. For $200… it better buy her dinner first… Tabbie shook her head but marveled at the contraption in her hand. Soon, she showed the different size dildo collection and passed out a small 'gift bag' that had kegal beads, condoms, lubricant, and a complimentary bullet… Raj got a cock ring. With that, they all said their farewells to Janine and Penny sent out an invite to her before she left.

Tabbie couldn't stop laughing as Raj held up the cock ring and tried not to look Amy in the eyes. She slapped the Indian on his back and smiled, "WHELP… looks like you and Amy get to try and figure out how that works… Let's go Penny… I have a feeling we're probably going to have to go save your fiancé and my roommate from alcohol and naked women. Night guys!"

Amy and Raj, both beet red, stood up and gave hugs all around. Amy rubbed Penny's belly and said her goodbyes to the soon to be Alexis Chrissie Thornton… and the cousins were out to let the two love birds try out their new toys.

* * *

><p>Tabbie looped her arm around her cousin's right arm as they walked down the night covered side walk to Tabbie's new car. Penny gave a big smile and snuggled up to her cousin before speaking, "So… you and Sheldon using toys yet?"<p>

Tabbie let out a big laugh, "Why would you ask that? We're not together."

Penny looked over at Tabbie, "What? You two were all over each other at the beach. Why are you not… you know… bumping uglies."

Tabbie stopped and made Penny jerk to a stop, too. The pixie cut blonde, with her retro shirt that had a clown's hair wig and the words 'Rebel Without Its Hair' written around it and loose fitted pants that hung to her hip, looked at her cousin, angrily, "You told me to slow down, so that's what I did."

Penny's eyes went wide, "I said slow down; not shift into reverse. Have you two even kissed since the beach?"

Tabbie closed her eyes and looked down, "Yeah… but they were awkward and just made it tenser between us. I've had to pull out my own Butterfly a few times." There was a small gap of time lost before Tabbie sighed and looked up in shock. Penny was crying. Tabbie shook her head, "Woman… you REALLY need to get those hormones in check."

Penny groaned as Tabbie smiled and hugged her, "I KNOOOW! I seriously want to hurry up and have this baby…"

Tabbie laughed, "You haven't even had morning sickness yet… wait till THAT comes."

Penny rested her head on her cousin's shoulder and growled, "Thaaaaanks."

* * *

><p>Tabbie opened the door to 4A and noted that the lights were still off. She slid in and closed the door behind her. The moment she turned and moved through the night-light lit living room, a moan of pain made her jump out of her skin. It was then that Tabbie saw Sheldon sitting in his spot on the couch with his head lolled and drooped over the headrest. Tabbie grabbed her chest and moved around the leather sofa and gasped before snapping her neck to the side and averting her gaze, "Sheldon… What the HELL? Why do you not have any pants on?"<p>

Sheldon's head craned slowly back to its original position and looked down at his penis curved and sitting on his thigh. That's when Tabbie spared a look back and did a double take then started shaking her head and chuckling. The boys had a really good time at the Bachelor Party. Sheldon was not only smashed, but they had drawn all over his face with, what looks like, sharpie. Penises were drawn all over his forehead one behind the other, three on each side just above his brow, and the ones closer to the bridge of his nose had them jizzing and dripping down his nose. They colored in a hitler mustache and there were just random doodles over his cheeks and jaw but she could make out lip prints out of different shades of lipstick that overlapped on his mouth and neck.

Sheldon looked up at her with a very drunken and confused look, "Where are my pants?"

Tabbie's sigh was strong as she walked over to him and looked down at him, "Let's get you to bed. C'mon." She kept her eyes straight, though she really REALLY wanted to just stare at the half-hard snake on his leg, and swept herself under his arm and proceeded to lift him off the couch. He was heavier than he looked. As she hugged the man's side to her and moved down the hall, she couldn't help but laugh, "Safe to say that you had fun at Jugg's party."

Sheldon gave a weird breathy laugh as he sluggishly looked over at her. Her heart skipped a beat at the sexy smirk he gave her, "I had a ma-mo-sa… MA-MO-SAAAA… Mamosa, Mamosa, MAMOSA." He did a little giggle and leaned far too much on the small blonde and she hit the wall with drunk Sheldon following after her. His arms were on either side of her head and his nose was right up against hers.

Tabbie's heart accelerated faster than it had in a long time. She felt her whole body tingle, but it was his penis pressed against the lower part of her belly that made her lady parts sing and vibrate.

Sheldon barely pulled away as their eyes met and Tabbie would've sworn he was sober. The way he looked at her was how Tabbie wanted to be looked at by a man. There was so much desire, but a compassion that only Sheldon Cooper could give. His hand slowly caressed her cheek and he murmured, "So beautiful."

Tabbie blushed hard as Sheldon tilted his head and crushed his lips against hers. Tabbie swore if she didn't have a rubber soles on her boots; she'd have been electrocuted. The sheer static that bolted from his lips rendered her body stiff and unable to move. Sheldon Lee Cooper… her boss… her roommate… initiated one of the most fucking sexiest make out session Tabbie had ever participated in. She could feel his erection growing right then and there against her and it set her body on fire. His kisses turned hungry and Tabbie wrapped her arms around his neck to keep up with the strong and desperate kisses. Moans were shared making the kiss get deeper… tongues shaking hands in their mouths… and Tabbie becoming a force to reckon with as she bulldozed the man to the opposite wall of the hallway. She regretted nothing as the now fully erect penis, which was defying gravity and curved towards his body, was now crushed in between the two bodies. The kiss turned softer and much deeper and hedonic until Sheldon pulled away with his hands on either side of her face and panted.

He licked his bottom lip then moved one of his thumbs to brush across her lip a few slow, sensual times before he blinked a few times. Tabbie almost lost herself in his gaze, but soon moved away from him. He swaggered forward a little before finding his balance and his face suddenly turned into sorrow and regret, "I-I'm sorry… I-I took advantage of you. I am so ashamed… G-Goodnight, Tabetha."

Tabbie's mouth was wide open as she pushed off the wall and watched him quickly bale to his room with hurt and confusion in her eyes. When the door closed firmly, Tabbie let out a huff of air and slammed her back into the wall again, touching two of her fingers upon her lips and letting out a groaning sigh. He was going to be the death of her… and, OH GOD, she really hoped to do THAT again.

* * *

><p>Poor Sheldon could barely make it to the kitchen, let alone the couch, to watch Doctor Who the next morning. He gagged a little at the thought of cereal… or milk… or anything louder than silence… and Tabbie couldn't help but smile a little bit. The sudden jolt of the kiss from last night made her spoon pause at her mouth then slowly slip past her lips. Tabbie wondered if he remembered anything from last night, but she wasn't going to ask…<p>

Sheldon moved to the kitchen with his bowl still full of cereal and he dumped it into the garbage disposal, but refused to push the button. He turned and looked at Tabbie, who was leaning and eating her cereal on the island, and she saw his face blow up in red and recognition. He cleared his throat and bolted to the hallway and down within it leaving Tabbie with the answer to her question. She downed the bowl of milk, licked her lips, and smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Three months past and nothing changed. Sheldon was dodging Tabbie and though it sort of hurt her feelings… she would still smile about that night. He really could hold a grudge… couldn't he?<p>

Penny was 7 months pregnant and she had to get her dress resized again… but… as Tabbie and Amy stood behind her in the body sized mirror as she fretted about how 'fat' she looked and how wrong it was to be wearing white for purity. Tabbie laughed and shook her head, but she had to admit that her cousin was absolutely gorgeous… baby hump and all.

Their bridesmaid's dresses were actually not that bad… minus the whole candy pink color. They were short organza striped halter dresses that stopped short of their knees with matching Christian Louboutin pumps. Amy looked very pretty herself. Her hair was wavy and strewn with feathers and of Amy, she went to try and comfort her sister, but went into the biology of the seventh month pregnancy trying to explain that her 'bigness' was necessary for Chrissie's full development, and Penny was having none of it. She groaned about her figure and begged the little baby to hurry up and get out.

Amy smiled, "Chrissie's hearing is fully developed and she'll change position frequently and responds to stimuli, including sound, pain, and light."

Penny pauses and looks down at her protruding bump. Tabbie loved the look on her face as Penny slowly rubbed her belly through the white fabric and sniffled a little before whispering, "You're going to be the greatest pain in my ass I have ever wanted. I can't wait to meet you in person." Amy and Tabbie took either side of the blonde and hugged on her.

* * *

><p>The wedding was beautiful. Tabbie has never seen her Aunt smile as big as she did watching her husband walk her daughter down the aisle in the middle of a gorgeous day in a garden grove of apple and pear trees. The ceremony was so short and sweet that Tabbie only remembered looking across, behind the couple at the center, and connecting her gaze with Sheldon as the bride and groom were asked to kiss. He gave such a small smile but it still jolted her something fierce. She gave a smile back and was just in time as the crowd cheered for the newly married couple.<p>

* * *

><p>The reception was in a very large dancehall and there was free booze and music of all genres. Tabbie was so excited to see her mother and father that she spent most of the reception with them. They talked with Penny's siblings and all her family that came. Wyatt was as sweet and homely as Tabbie remembered and Catherine, Penny's mom, was just as snipey and drunk as SHE remembered, too. Tabbie was glad that Catherine was there… though drunken slurs of her happiness wasn't something Penny was looking forward to… it was nice to finally see her aunt happy FOR her cousin.<p>

Sheldon was dragged into the corner with a group of the most muscular and handsome men Tabbie had ever seen in one spot. By their body structure and barely scarred flesh, Tabbie would guess that these were friends of Jugg. From far away, it looked as if Sheldon had been backed into a corner by six men, but the closer she got… the more laughter and upbeat conversation she heard. Sheldon spotted her and graciously slipped out of the man circle, "TABBIE! Come… I'd like you to meet some of Jugg's rivals and teammates… this is Nicola Hernando, Kevin Tandarino, Hitori Kanawattaki, Michael Freeze, Carlos Diego Geraldo, and Ben Joultan… these would be the men that caused my drunken… escapade… with you." He blushed almost purple as the guys started humming 'Ooo' all shrewdly and Tabbie smiled. She gave a little wave to the men as Sheldon gladly stalked away with her.

"They were at the bachelor party? DAMN… I should've went with you guys."

Sheldon looked over at her as they headed to a table with drinks and finger food sprawled on it, "Why… did you not have a sufficient time at the bachelorette party?"

She grinned, "Oh… I did… but your company looked a whole lot hotter than ours was."

Sheldon looked towards where Tabbie was staring and rolled his eyes as the British boy, Ben, gave a slight wink towards her, "I… I truly am sorry for the way I acted that night. I just threw myself upon you and I would regret my actions if it meant it would've changed our current paradigm for the worse."

Tabbie looked over at him, "Sheldon… what IS our current 'paradigm'?

Sheldon looked at her, "I would label it as 'friends'."

Tabbie nods, "You know… you and Penny were just 'friends' when you had your little moment with her."

Sheldon swallowed and his face went a little sour, "That is neither here nor there… Penny was much different than you. Much, much different."

There was a sudden chill between them that neither of them really wanted, but being the two most stubborn creatures on the earth… neither were going to back down.

Tabbie turned to square up, "I know I'm different. Why would I try and become my cousin? For you? I thought you liked me for me… so, that's what you were waiting for? For me to turn into my cousin just so you could FUCK me?"

Sheldon flinched at the cuss word but turned to square up to her and they were now staring one another down… their voices not too loud, but getting louder by the moment, "What are you talking about? You and I are just friends… I have no need OR desire to engage in coitus with you. You are blowing this into far bigger proportions than you need to be. Disengage this ridiculous argument immediately."

Tabbie felt like someone just slapped her but the fire was already prepped and no one could extinguish the flame and their voices were starting to rise, "OH… That's rich… Who the hell was it that had his dick pressed up against my bellybutton last night with his tongue down my throat? Oh. YOU… Yeah… You might not want to engage in SEX, but your penis sure the hell does! I will NOT 'disengage'… you wanted a fight… You GOT ONE you crazy BASTARD!"

Sheldon hated raised voices and twitched at her voice, but he was no quitter and he retaliated, "Fighter? You call yourself a fighter yet you laid on your stomach as your father beat you… you watched as your boyfriend died from a drug overdose that YOU allowed him to take without raising your voice of opinion… you dampen your pillow with tears as you watch every man you slept with walk out the door without so much as a THANK YOU... You are no more of a fighter than a heartbroken teenager with a journal. I wouldn't be surprised if you fell into a bottle like your whorish cousin and whine about why your life never changes. That is NOT a fighter… that is a QUITER! I stand by what I said earlier… you are NOTHING like your cousin, so stop trying to supersede her."

Tabbie's fist slammed right into Sheldon's abdomen and collected a bunch of gasps from people that were all around them. Sheldon hit the floor and nearly vomited his contents of his stomach. He looked up and saw Tabbie's face and he regretted every single word that slipped out of his mouth. Tabbie's head bowed to look down at him with tears draining down her cheeks, "I wasn't trying to take HER PLACE! I just wanted to be the friend you could depend on… to be the person that WOULDN'T ABANDON YOU, but every time I try to help… every time I stand up and fight for you… you throw me from the moving train and leave me there with my body broken! I-I… I loved you… I ACTUALLY fell in love with you… FUCK! You ONLY think about yourself… You never consider that maybe… JUST MAYBE… there is somebody out there who sees you more than a motherfucking LUNATIC. I KNOW I'm never going to be able to replace my cousin, and truth be told… I wasn't trying to. Fuck you, Sheldon… FUCK YOU! This is why you're ALONE! And why you will ALWAYS be alone! Because you're so damn selfish and the DUMBEST smart person I've ever known…"

Sheldon moved to grab her from the floor but she bolted straight out of the dancehall leaving people whispering. Penny and Jugg pushed through the crowd and were shocked to find Sheldon moving to get up off the floor. Penny moved to him, the edge of her white dress in her hand, "Sheldon… what happened?"

Sheldon sighed hard and swallowed while staring at the exit Tabbie had escaped from.


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon sat at his laptop with his eyes firmly focused on its screen with his green and black plaid pajama ensemble on as he waited for Tabbie. The measly argument they engaged in at the wedding reception made her storm out of the wedding hall had flown into his mind. She had said nothing more than the truth and he had lashed out with harsh words that led her to do some sort of street fighter punch right into his abdomen. He had fallen to the shiny wooden floors of the dance hall and began coughing to the point where he nearly vomited as she had left him in the crowded room. That was over 6 hours ago. Raj gave him a ride back and since then… he has done nothing more than pace and let the moment plague his mind. He had said many things out of anger and the look on her face was enough to make his brain go into anaphylactic shock. She cried and through her tears… she lashed back with strong strike and words of her own that seemed weakened by her emotions.

He worried about her whereabouts. He could tell she came home because her dress was thrown over the arm rest of the couch. He wasn't brave enough to call her, so he paced and thought like he did for most of his problems. It was in the many hours of his waiting that he had time to really think about Tabbie… her love of the ocean… and her dream of traveling to Australia to study the Great Barrier Reef. He moved to his laptop and started to put his apology in motion.

* * *

><p>His Vulcan hearing finally picked up something in the hallway. The door clicked and opened and he watched Tabbie turn to the door and lock all the locks in the desired fashion that he showed her. His face burned from the emotions of his memory and wondered if he had enough courage to speak up. He HATED confrontation… but mostly raised voices and she had been full of rage so there was a high possibility of that transpiring. Currently, though, her face was strained as if it sought out rest. She turned from the door and didn't bother looking around as she silently headed towards the hallway.<p>

He pursed his lips as he took in every inch of her body language. Her outfit was still in perfect condition and he didn't smell a bit of alcohol... just the faint smell of the outside's coldness. He couldn't explain, but… temperature had a bit of a smell. It was cool and almost metallic in scent. Had… had she been just lying outside all night? She looked utterly dejected as she dropped her gaze down as she walked within the dimly lit apartment. He assumed it was so that she didn't trip, but he knew better… he knew she was just as emotionally drained as he was.

* * *

><p>Tabbie was sober. She WANTED to go out and drink… WANTED to have some kind of drunken fling, but she just couldn't bring herself to even GO to a bar. The things he said to her… the things that he brought up from her past into their argument… it hurt more than any wound her father had ever given her.<p>

_"You call yourself a fighter, but you laid on your stomach as your father beat you… you watched as your boyfriend died from a drug overdose that YOU allowed him to take without raising your voice… you dampen your pillow with tears as you watch every man you slept with walk out the door without so much as a THANK YOU... You are no more of a fighter than a heartbroken teenager with a journal. I wouldn't be surprised if you fell into a bottle like your whorish cousin and whine about why your life never changes. That is NOT a fighter… that is a QUITTER!"_

She hit him… HARD! Harder than she ever hit any punching bag in the gym… and he went down pretty easily. She didn't feel the satisfaction she normally felt after punching things. Matter of fact… her heart seemed to ache and she nearly fell to her knees as the tears just rushed out of her. She said a few things, but it was the pain of his words that kept throbbing against her stomach.

She cringed at the hatred she just bore at the thought of Sheldon as she moved past the back of the couch and towards the hallway. She didn't want to feel this way. DAMN IT! As she moves to step up upon the single stair at the hallway, she hears a subtle click coming from behind her and she spins quick and her eyes narrow as they find him sitting on his computer chair in the dark. His face was emotionless and stern. She stands up straight and looks at him and regrets it immediately. Her cheeks burn and spread and her eyes fall to the ground as she speaks through her pain, "Wh-what are you doing up?"

He doesn't answer her question, he just speaks quietly, "Tabetha… if you have a moment, I wish to discuss something with you."

Tabbie couldn't stop the snarl on her face at the use of her full name as he motions for her to sit. Tabbie doesn't move; she just glares at him, "If this is about our little… moment… I don't WANT to talk about it! I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

He pushes off the chair in a serious manner, "This does not concern that… that horrid discussion. I just simply wish to speak with you on a different matter."

She swallows at the intensity of his voice. She needed to diffuse from this situation, but all she could manage was to stand completely still in an act of defiance. They were at an impasse as they both stared at one another through the darkness of the room, over the couch. Sheldon's demeanor was beginning to slip as he started to twitch slightly. He gave out a groaning sigh and his head bowed a little, "I… I first and foremost wish to apologize for my inconsiderate words. I spoke out of anger and you most certainly did not deserve it."

Tabbie let out a long, deep sigh through her nose before moving around the couch to sit in 'Penny's spot' upon the couch. She looked up at the man and unpursed her lips, "I forgive you…"

Sheldon's body language loosened up and he moved to his laptop and unplugged it. He moved to his spot and slid the computer in front of her on the table. He flopped into his spot and leaned over. He waved his finger on the deep gray rectangle and a screen popped up with an old man with a rather marvelous mustache and an almost comical monocle. Sheldon spoke low and the bass of his voice made her sexually uneasy, but she pushed through, "This is Doctor Ove Hoegh-Guldberg. He is a very old friend of mine from my time as a professor in Germany. He is currently one of the overseers of the Catlin Seaview Survey team who are now studying the Great Barrier Reef off the coast of Queensland, Australia. He has agreed that a woman with such respectable knowledge of the ocean and a vast experience on a ship would be a great addition to his team. He has secured a position on the ship Orcinus Impulse for you and is awaiting your acknowledgement."

Sheldon stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a water out of the fridge and moved back to his desk where he took a piece of paper and pencil and wrote down Hoegh-Guldberg's information and folded it. He hesitated for a brief moment. He swallowed down the fear and resentment of what he was doing. He didn't want her to leave… he didn't want to be alone… but at the same time… he wanted her to be happy and she could NEVER be happy with him. He clenched his jaw a few times before taking in a deep breath and standing up straight. He turned and creased the paper in his hands a few more time before taking it back to Tabbie and he spoke again, "Dr. Hoegh-Guldberg just asks that you pay for your plane ticket to get there. They have a bunk waiting upon the ship and they set sail in a month." He clears his throat again and adds, "I could help pay half of the ticket's cost, if you need it."

He holds out the paper and slowly allows his eyes to trail up her face to connect with her different colored green eyes. As they connect, his eyes go wide. Her eyes were streaming with tears and she was mouth-breathing. Her hands flew and pressed to cover her mouth as she bowed her head and sobbed.

The folded paper in his hand began to shake as he watched the woman he cared for SO MUCH cry on his couch. He placed the paper down on the table and stood up straight with fear on his face, "Oh Good Lord… I… I'm so sorry… I thought… I thought you'd be happy. I only wanted you to finally achieve your dream! I thought this would be a glorious occasion… I-I don't understand. Why… why are you crying?"

Tabbie pushed off the couch, rounded the table, and slammed her body into his. She buried her face into his chest and tightened her grip for a brief second before letting go and stepping back, giving him his space again. She looked up at him and sniffled, "I… I'm sorry. I know you hate touching. GOD… this is… this is so… oh Sheldon… I can NEVER repay you for this. This… this is… Thank you… thank you." She whispered the last part as she wiped at the tears upon her cheeks.

He couldn't explain the rush he felt at that moment. The hug had been short, but warm… yet, that wasn't the cause of the rush. It was the rush of fear… of sadness… and of anger. He was afraid… afraid that if she took this job… he'd be all alone. He was sad because he would lose another person in his life. He was mad… at HIMSELF. Frustrated that he couldn't say what he wanted to say to her… Irritated that this weakness was going to cause him to be all alone, again. He clenched his jaw to stop it from jittering and he lowered his head. He took a deep swallow to clear the nonexistent lump in his throat and found the courage to speak, "You… you deserve to be happy. You told me that you never felt more at home than at sea. I wanted to… to give you back your home. A place where you'll always be happy…" He swallowed again and moved around the couch towards the hallway leading him to his room, but her voice rang out, "Sheldon… wait!"

Sheldon kept his back towards her and tried to act normal. He stood up straight and put his arms behind his back. He heard her moving towards him and he shut his eyes tight. Her voice was soft but cross, "For somebody who wants to see me happy… you sure aren't acting like it. Yes, you got me my dream job, but… you act like had no choice in the matter. I want to thank you… to… to at least celebrate it with you."

Sheldon's face sparked with anger, but because he was facing away from her… she didn't see it. He spoke with a cold tone, "This is not my news to celebrate. You have friends and family who would love to hear about the exciting new development of your life. I'll be in my room. Congratulations. Goodnight."

Tabbie felt a shock but she used her agility to cut in front of him before he could move down the hallway, "SHELDON! What the fuck is wrong with you? YOU ARE my friend! You're the one who GOT me this job! Of course I want to celebrate it with you."

Sheldon looked down at her with an impassive and cold look before his voice cracked into a callous tone, "Goodnight."

She jerked back as he stomped past her and rounded the corner until she heard a door slam. She gawked down the hall for a few moments trying to not let his actions hurt her. He was being so cold even after doing something so unselfish… UNSELFISH? Oh GOD! Her eyes dropped as she pictured the apartment and HIS state of mind if she left. He… He did this for her… he did this for her despite the fact that he'd be all alone. Oh Sheldon…

She slid around the corner to his door but hesitated a few moments. She listened, but heard nothing. Not a single movement… Not a sob or a sniffle or a creaking of bed springs. She gave a long blink and began to knock, lightly, three times. He didn't answer them so she knocks again… a little harder. No movement. She cracked her fingers and spoke sternly but calm, "Please Sheldon… Open the door." She can hear a faint sound of him getting off his bed and his steps stop at his door but he doesn't open it.

She lets out a low sigh, "Dr. Cooper… I thank you for the opportunity, but I can't accept your job."

The door flings open and Sheldon looks down at her with deep blue eyes and he looks both very angry and very distraught, "But WHY? This is a favorable circumstance upon which you'll never achieve on your own. Why will you not take it?" His voice was and it made her almost smile.

She shook her head, "I made a promise to my cousin to watch over you and… if I go… I'll break that promise. And I NEVER break my promises."

Sheldon moved into the frame of his door and looked down at her, "POPPYCOCK! You would throw away your dream for some RIDICULOUS kindergarten 'Pinky Promise'? That's absolutely CHILDISH!"

Something inside of her snapped and her brows angled down in anger. She poked him in the chest as she snarled, "CHILDISH! YOU… You're calling ME CHILDISH! Look at you… You dress like a six year old! You delve into the world of Time Lords, Vulcan Pinches, and ACTION FIGURES all while trying to understand the universe? SCREW YOU, YOU CRAZY BASTARD! Childish… I'll tell you what's childish… YOU not being able to tell me how much you WANT ME TO STAY! THAT'S childish!" She backed up out of his door and was still fuming even as his face twisted into pure fear. She was angry… FURIOUS… she couldn't stop the tears from gliding down her face before she sped down a little ways to her own room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Tabbie fell on top of her bed and screamed obstinacies into her pillow. When she was breathing hard from losing oxygen… she tipped her head up and rested her chin on black pillow-cased muffler. She let out a defeated sigh and closed her eyes tight. Damn it, Tabetha, you fell in love with him, anyways! You stupid Girl!<p>

The three knocks on her door and her name being spoken made her heart crash into her stomach. She secretly wanted him to chase after her, but she didn't think he'd be so bold as to actually do it. He did his little ritual with her name after each triple beat and she waited until he was done before she gripped the pillow and closed her eyes tight and bellowed, "GO AWAY, SHELDON… I don't want to talk! Go back to your room and organize your fucking comic books."

He didn't listen. He didn't acknowledge her at all… just started another round of knocks, but these seemed sluggish and her name being spoken was sad and almost inaudible. Tabbie madly punched her pillow at her weakness, "I SAID GO AWAY!" His last round was slow and weak and he spoke softly, "Tabbie… please… please open the door… I… I don't want you to go… please Tabbie… please don't leave me."

Tabbie felt her skin prickle and her breath hitched at the utter agony of his voice. There was a pause in her reaction, but she flung herself off the bed quick and flung the door open to see him with his shoulder leaning against the frame and his other hand pushing him up on the other side of the frame with tears falling. Tabbie's stomach fell to the ground. His weak and reddened ocean eyes looked up at her and a whimper left his mouth as he spoke, "You… you're all I have left. Please… please stay… stay with me… I need you. I… I don't want to be alone. P-please…"

Tabbie threw one hand up to cover her mouth right under her nose and sobbed for a few second before dropping her hand and wrapping her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his. He didn't tense up… he didn't flinch… he didn't backpedal in disgust… he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They broke for an openmouthed intake of air and hungrily took each other's lips again. She was the one taken by surprise by his feverish clutching of her body against his and his fervor kisses. Tabbie couldn't stop the egregious moan that rattled out of her throat. He was… he was so damn delicious… she wanted him… she wanted EVERYTHING he was offering to her and more, but he pulled away and she was ripped back into reality with a cruelty she almost screamed over.

He panted and removed himself from her personal bubble. His eyes fell to the ground and he caught his breath before saying so softly, "I… I apologize… I just needed to be close… I apologize for forcing myself upon you. I hope you can forgive me."

Tabbie gave a gasping laugh, "You are the DUMBEST smart person I know."

He looked up at her with his brows burrowed down but she stopped his anger by reaching out and grabbing the front of his shirts then pulling him closer, "Sheldon… I'm here… I'm RIGHT HERE… Why can't you see that?" Her heart ached and she felt like such a fool for believing that he'd ever change.

She slowly let go of his shirt and averted her gaze so he couldn't see the pain in her eyes, "Thank you… Thank you for getting me this job. I'll never forget this. Thank you." The last part she spoke was clearly darkened by her sudden realization that him kissing her was a fluke. He was never going to feel for her what she felt for him… she moved and closed the door, but his limber finger gripped the edge and firmly stopped the door from closing.

This frustrated her more than anything and she didn't bother turning around as she unleashed the little bit of fury, "OH FUCK… SHELDON… JUST… Just… just go to your room… go to your room and pretend it's some kind of transdimensional wormhole that takes you away from ALL your fucking problems! OK! This is over… you're gonna get a new roommate and everything will be RIGHT back to where it was before you met me."

His voice was scratchy, but the bass in it made her skin electrify, "Tabetha…"

She spun and glared into his mystical blue eyes, "STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT'S TABBIE TO YOU, ASSHOLE!"

He moved into her room to stand right in front of her. He had no fear in his eyes… no emotional stress. Without taking his eyes off of hers; he swooped his hand back and closed the door. She was utterly stunned at how loud the door crashed behind him and the look on his face was unreadable… it was just deadpan, but his eyes were full of something else. Tabbie took a step back from the intensity of it and spoke with irritation in her voice, "I don't believe I gave you permission to enter my room, DOCTOR Cooper."

Sheldon blinked and his eyes fell to the floor, but he closed the gap in between them and his eyes rose to meet hers again, "Forgive me as I ignore all your angered words, but I can't help myself… I… I am having a rush of unknown feelings. I wish for you to know that… that no one will ever replace you. You… you…" He cleared his throat and took a moment to regain himself before his hand slowly rose from his side his fingers found her cheek. They softly caressed the flesh and he spoke lightly in the darkness, "… I have been battling my receptivity of my emotional state for a while now. I… I find that when I'm around you… I can do nothing more than watch you. When you are away, it is the thoughts of your activities that floods my mind. Tabbie... I don't want you to go, but… I want you to be happy. I… I am torn."

That made Tabbie's body react and thaw from its numbed state. Her cheeks were on fire again, but not as much as her stomach was. His hands started to flex in a ball and relax. He did this over and over again as he took a step away from her and stared down at the ground. He had so much confidence at the start of this but it was leaving him in the wake of his own emotional torture.

Tabbie cleared the small space between them and looked him straight in the eye, "What… what do you want from me, Sheldon?"

He looked completely out of his element and he shook his head for a few seconds then he seemed to gather himself and finally looked her in the eye with his eyes burning with something. His hand, shaky and unsure, cut through the small distance and his cold finger collided against her warm cheek again and he spoke clear and crisp, "I… I just want you. That… That's all."

He moved his upper body down and he kissed her so softly that she barely even felt it. He pulled away and moved back in with a lustful, deep, and untamable kiss against her eager lips. Tabbie couldn't get him close enough. His body, even through his horridly plaid pajamas, was a power plant of pure heat and it enticed her hormones with an inescapable yearning.

He dipped as low as he could and flicked out his tongue against her closed, silken lips. She opened them and met his probing muscle with a timid lash underneath its length. That earned her a moan from the tall man and she swore she climaxed right then and there. She broke the kiss and gasped for air but Sheldon dove down and grated his tongue and teeth against the supple flesh of her neck. He found a spot and began to suck on it ever so gently as she raced her fingers through his hair. GOD… OH GOD… what was he doing to her? It was driving her so damn crazy. She needed more… GOD… She needed SO MUCH MORE.

She grabbed the front of his pajamas and started to lead him to the bed. He was too busy nipping and suckling on her neck that he didn't even notice the movement. When the back of Tabbie's legs hit the edge of the bed, Sheldon noticed the little jerk. He pulled away and pierced those baby blues right against Tabbie's gaze. He licked his lips like a tiger and he just stared. Tabbie couldn't take the immense intensity of it and broke the gaze by lifting her shirt over her head and leaving a black bra with a winking smiley face on the left breast. She leaned over and tried to place the shirt in the clothes hamper a few feet away but missed. She stood back up straight and looked up into Sheldon's eyes and saw his gaze down upon her chest. It shocked her, to say the least, but it made her smile nonetheless.

She reached behind her back and unclamped the back and the bra went loose. She cupped her own right breast so as not to let the bra fall and noticed Sheldon swallowing and taking a small step back. She kept her eyes right on his and silently pleaded for him to look up at her. As if he could hear her, his eyes (dilated and unfocused) finally found hers. They stared in silence… neither one breaking the other's gaze and Tabbie finally gave a small, almost non-existing smile and let her bra drop. The straps slid down her arms until it reached the tips of her fingers. She just tossed it close to the hamper without so much as dropping his gaze.

Tabbie couldn't believe how fast his breathing got. His nostrils were flaring as he dragged his gaze down to the exposed flesh of her breasts. She reached out into the darkness of the room and found his left hand. It shook in her grip and tried to fight back, but the soothing coaxing of Tabbie's grip made the fight die. She put his palm against the side of her boob and looked up at his exasperated expression as he stared at his hand. She knew Sheldon had engaged in "coitus" with her cousin, but from what she learned… they were both clothed at the time. He didn't get the chance to become intimate with all of Penny's flesh. She could give him her all… she could show him so much more to 'coitus'. She licked her lips seductively and spoke to him. She couldn't believe how husky her voice had gotten, "It's ok, Sheldon… It's alright… I WANT you to touch me."

His eyes snapped up to hers with wonder and she gave him a smile, "Observe me, Doctor Cooper."

That statement made his breathing come out in huffs of pleasure and he gave a small smile. He kept his left hand upon the side of her breast as he stepped forward and took her lips again. It was a soft kiss… a kiss that burned into every pore of her being. He was delicate… gentle… steady… nothing like his personality could give the impression he could be… and when his left hand slid over and allowed his thumb to rub against her nipple like a video game controller… it brought out a whole new side to Tabbie that she had never shown anyone other than her lovers… her vulnerability. She let out shrills of pleasurable moans as she bit down on her bottom lip and lolled her head back.

He watched her twist in passion and felt like the universe itself was humming its satisfaction. He licked his lips as he decided right then that he needed to please her… NO… he HAD to please her… more. The noises… the touches… the motions… they were driving him mad… a good kind of mad. The kind of madness that had no tests to perform and measure. He was struck with nerves all of a sudden and his touch froze as his mind cranked into full gear. He… he had not removed any clothing when he had intercourse with Penny so this was new territory for him. Granted, he has seen his fair share of mammary mounds (including Penny's), but this… this was completely different. Tabbie had given him full access to her body and he wasn't going to waste it. His mind snapped at his body and he regained motion. He took note that the shape of the breasts were naturally determined by the support of the suspensory Cooper's ligaments, the underlying muscle and bone structures of the chest, and the skin enveloped all giving the shape of the breast an almost rounded shape. The suspensory ligaments sustain the breast from the clavicle and the clavico-pectoral fascia by traversing and encompassing the fat and milk-gland tissues while its shape is established and maintained by the skin envelope. He felt a moment of lust at the 'Cooper's ligament'. It gave him a sense of ownership. That these mounds of flesh were his… that they belonged to him and ONLY him. Yet, they weren't the only things he desired. He wanted ALL of her. She was exactly what he wanted… he wanted to kiss her, to taste her, and to feel her every inch because she was his… and he had to have her.

He bent down and took in the newly harden nipple into his mouth as if he had done it so many times before and he was rewarded with exactly what he wanted… her moans of pleasure.

"OH FUCK… Yeeesss… Oh yes, Sheldon!"

For the first time in his entire life… Sheldon took great pleasure in hearing a curse word… and he wanted to hear it again. His right hand finally came into play and rubbed against the bumped flesh of the opposite teat. It shriveled and hardened as she hummed and whimpered. The silky flesh in his mouth intrigued him more and more as he sucked on it like a nursing colt. He ran his tongue against the center peak and drew it in and clamped it gently in between his teeth. That earned him a gasp and a jerk that made his cock twitch. He sucked on the flesh as he pulled away and delighted in the noise of it popping out of his mouth.

He intended on moving to the other, but Tabbie's hands gripped the side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his pajama top. He slipped it off his shoulders and did another thing his mind would punish him for, later… he dropped it right on the floor. She was untucking his plain white under shirt as their tongues dueled in passion. Her hands paused but didn't leave the bottom of the shirt as she took in his bottom lip and grazed it in between her teeth.

He couldn't AND wouldn't suppress the moan from his throat as he placed his hand over hers and took over. He ripped his shirt over his head in anger that he had to break the kiss, but the moment his arms went up to stretch the shirt over his head… her hands were on the side of his ribs and her kisses were all over his chest.

He sighed from ecstasy and stepped backwards, away from the bed and from her. Tabbie looked overly confused and frustrated, but watched his hands untie the bow in the front of his pajama bottoms. Her heart couldn't have beaten any faster. She watched his gorgeously long fingers pull on the string and his thumbs slip into the side of the waist band. He bends his upper body down and drags the pajama pants down. She expected to see another pair of pants underneath, but her face flushed and burned as she watched him bend his upper body back to reveal a very naked Sheldon.

She wanted to stare at his penis, but she kept her eyes on his. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the pale white light that managed to sneak into the window of her bedroom. She just stared at his nervous face and gave a very small smile. She gripped her belt strap and pulled it to loosen it up. She pulled the black and white checkered belt through the loops until it was free and she tossed it towards her closet. She looked down and began to nervously fiddle with the button and zipper. She always had trouble with these pair of pants… DAMN IT!

Suddenly, his hands were on hers and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up to see glazed over eyes full of a desire that she could feel blazing from his fingertips. He took one hand and spun her as if they were dancing the waltz and he pressed her back to his chest and leaned over her. His thumbs brushed against her belly and it felt as if it had been set on fire. He leaned his head down and began kissing her neck, over her shoulder just as he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. She moved to pull them down, but Sheldon stopped her. He hooked his thumbs in the baggy pants waist along with the elastic band of her boyshorts. He bent his body down and took the two garments with him.

Tabbie stepped out of them and Sheldon brushed them aside. He kept his hands on her bare hips and she moved to turn around, but he kept her there. He slowly stood back up and backed away a little. He had Tabbie stumped and strangely worried, but the moment his lips touched her back… brushed so lightly against her scars… she struggled against him, "Please… Please… No… NO SHELDON."

"Shhh… it's ok… Everything about you is beautiful. Please, you must trust me."

She bowed her head down and her body leaned forward as he kissed at the wounds that felt as though they were cursed… she worried that his lips would take in their venom and poison him with all her fears and anger she bared for them. Sheldon's hands slid up and rested on the sides of her breasts and over her belly as he kissed at the deepened wounds across her spine. He rubbed his thumbs on the softened flesh under her belly button ring as his lips and tongue traced her wounds into his mind.

Sheldon found his 'favorite' scar. The long one across her shoulder blade… he rubbed his bottom lip up the scar he could feel her shudder. He kissed the tip of the scar just as he stood straight and pulled her close to him. His hands ran across her hip and down into the crease of her inner thigh.

She gave out an egregious moan and leaned back. She was extremely aroused. He was a pinky's length from her sexual core and she could feel HIS arousal pressed against her back. He leaned his head down and ghosted his lips upon her neck and she could hear him panting. She lifted her arm and snaked it around his head and dove her fingers into his hair. She turned her head and his lips met hers greedily.

Tabbie rubbed her butt against the very erect member sticking into her and Sheldon broke the kiss and yanked her hips into him and let out the sexiest damn noise Tabbie has ever heard. His hands, though very timid and untrained, moved and cupped her mons pubis as his fingers spidered in and spread the labia. The fingers in Sheldon's hair tightened as Tabbie arched her body up against his and moaned, "Oh GOD."

He released the lips and moved his left off and placed his right hand in the center of the mound. He pushed his body off of hers and before she had time to complain, his middle finger of his right hand flowed over the clitoral hood then bent to slip past the lips of the labia and dipped inside of her. His left arm crossed over her body and cupped her right breast as his lips dipped down and began drawing in the flesh of her collarbone.

Tabbie couldn't stop it… couldn't suppress it… and sure as hell couldn't comprehend it… Sheldon Cooper… Doctor Nutball… Doctor 'Not Touching THAT'… Doctor 'I Could Probably Catch Malaria From This Taco' COOPER… was fingering her… sucking on her flesh… and pinching her nipple at the same time and it was overwhelming the SHIT out of her. Her body was in full blown FUCK mode… literally sprawled against his frame… surrendering everything to him.

His finger slipped out of her, wet and slippery, and found her clit as if he had made a map of her body. He rubbed the tiny nub in smooth, gentle circles with just the right pressure that made her fingers in his hair grip tighter. His left hand slid up to the side of her face and gently pressed her face towards his. He needed her lips on his… she was panting and squirming, but she moved her head back and they were kissing. He began to rub harder against her clit and she screamed into the kiss.

She couldn't take it anymore… she spun around in his arms and had her body pressed hard against him. Her arms were around his neck and she was kissing the living hell out of him. His hands pressed against the plump flesh of her ass and she could feel the extent of his erection. He pushed her back until her legs hit the edge of the mattress again and they both plummeted into sweet, night shaded oblivion.

The blur of deep sleep released its grip and Sheldon felt a combination of emotions all at once. Fear was first and relief was last. His arm was asleep but it was what it was scooped underneath that put his mind at ease. Tabbie… naked… pressed against him and sleeping so soundly. His mind gladly reminiscence about every moment of his sexual encounter with the beautiful woman in his arms. He smiled down at the open-mouthed sleeping form as he remembered those luscious lips bringing him to a very bright white orgasm. With Penny he remembered the anxiety, desire, and regret… but with Tabbie… it was nothing but pure pleasure… he smiled and leaned softly to put a kiss between her brows.

He learned a very big difference between sex and making love. She had straddled his lap and took in his every inch slowly and it was the most intense feeling he ever felt. She 'rode' him in the most agonizingly slow pace, but it was too much for him. He had to sit up and press her body to his. All he wanted was her… her at her most enraptured… pressed against him as she drew out her pleasure from him. It was all that ran in his head the moment he placed his hands upon her body… what she would look like… feel like… sound like at her highest peak. He etched her every inch like a blue print in his brain. What stroke made her moan… where to kiss her on her neck to make her shudder… how wet she got by him whispering in her ear… the distinct flavor of her skin… his favorite octaves of her ecstasy… it was all a part of him now. She belonged to him and she never hesitated to give him everything. And just when he thought that the moment couldn't get any better… her back arched and her vaginal walls felt as though they wanted his member to join their cult and refused to allow him to part from her. Her weak kiss after her orgasm would've brought him to his knees hadn't he been laying on the bed with her still fused to his lap.

But as the sun rose and began to hum within the room, his heart began to become extremely heavy. He let his hand caress the voluptuous curves of her side as his brows touched in a painful feeling that was brewing in his chest. He swallowed and shut his eyes tightly as he fought the overacting burn of his tear ducts. Sadness was a horrid feeling. It reminded him that even though he was at the peak of happiness not but a few hours ago, that giving in to his emotional state would eventually get him hurt. She would choose the job… he was very sure of that. If someone came to him and offered him a job as Leonard Nimoy's best friend… he would leave everything behind without a single blink.

Tabbie was different… so much different than him. Though they were just words then… she had spoken that she would choose to stay with him because of some juvenile 'pinky swear'. She was loyal even if it meant she had to stop reaching for her dreams. He found that both completely ignorant AND fascinatingly mind-boggling. She was an inaccessible equation yet… she was the simplest deduction he'd ever make. He wasn't going to allow her to NOT go for her dreams… he wouldn't let her choose… he was going to make her take that job offer. He looked over at her dresser drawer where her cyan lit alarm clock read 5:12am and he swallowed. He looked down at her naked form and praised the universe that she slept as hard and as deep as her cousin as he removed his sticky, naked body from hers.

He shuddered at how cool the room was when he was moving around collecting his clothes that he haphazardly thrown to the floor. It was a moment of passion so at the time… he wasn't thinking straight. He folded up her clothes and set them on top of her 4 foot tall hamper and quietly exited the room.

* * *

><p>Tabbie moaned as she stretched and could feel the soreness in her legs and she gave a very very big smile. Sheldon Lee Cooper just made incredible love with her. She sprawled on top of her bed and let the smile get bigger as she twisted in pleasure. A sudden thought made her smile die a little bit as his job offer swirled in her mind. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling and swallowed. She was going to have to choose… her dream job or her dream man? It was then that she realized that not all dreams were pleasant… Nightmares were dreams, too. To chase one meant she had to give up another. That… that was the nightmare… the 'what ifs'. What if she got on the boat and Titantic-ed into the water then eaten by sharks? What if he really didn't have feelings for her and he just wanted to fuck every pretty female in Penny's family? What if… WHAT THE FUCK IF? She tossed to her side and screamed into her pillow. This hurt. It hurt to not be sure of what she wanted. She had never been so unconfident about her direction and it burned her chest like something was trying to rip out. She rolled onto her back and flung her arm over her eyes then let out a huge sigh… "Fuck me!"<p>

She pushed herself up and held the sheet to her bare chest. Her chest constricted as she saw her clothes folded up and her mind went back to Sheldon. His sweet kisses upon her scars and his smooth strokes to set her loins aflame… could she really give all that up for the ocean? For a moment that she'd waited for her entire life? Without any sort of warning… tears drained down her cheeks and she gripped the edge of the sheet and buried her troubled face into the folded cloth. What was she going to do? She wanted… her mind paused and she looked up at the clothes on her hamper and took in a shuddering breath… she wanted Sheldon… but now that he finally got to touch the merchandise; would he still want her? She flung the sheet off her and put on the folded clothes. As his scent hit her nose from her shirt, she started to cry again and she knew… she had to choose the ocean. It wasn't what she wanted… but… it hurt less.

* * *

><p>Sheldon barely paid any attention to Doctor Who and his cereal. His mind was flooded with so many thoughts of numbers and body parts that he had a very hard time focusing on one or the other, but that wasn't what was really taking away his thoughts… it was the burdensome ache behind his sternum. An uneducated human would believe it was originating from the heart, but it's all psychological. Heartache is the blend of emotional stress and the stress-induced sensations in our chest caused by muscle tightness, increased heart rate, abnormal stomach activity, and shortness of breath. In fact, emotional pain involves the same brain regions as physical pain, suggesting the two are inextricably connected. He shook his head from the onslaught of information and groaned. He hadn't experienced this much riff-raff when he engaged in intercourse with Penny. By the time he brought the spoon to his mouth, the shredded wheat slipped out of the curve like limp noodles. Sheldon cringed and looked down at the bowl of the dampened, scattered remains in the milk and just put the bowl down. The metal clanked against the ceramic bowl and he pushed himself deeper into the couch.<p>

_"__**The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness and love. Whether it's a world or a relationship… everything has its time. And everything ends.**__"_

Sheldon looked up at the TV as Sarah Jane Smith delivered this quote and it replayed in his head over and over again. He found himself gripping the cloth of his pants that covered the top of his thighs and closing his eyes tight as tears slipped down his cheeks. He had to let her go… he had to let her go and the panic squeezed his lungs like a vice. He began to fold into himself as he felt a darkness seemingly trying to suffocate him. He was all alone… lying in the fetal position in nothingness… just him and his overactive mind abrading him for his stupidity… the voice of his father… echoing like a staunch reminder of failure… he closed his eyes tighter and began the screaming mantra of urgency within his mind… begging for help…

The sound of Tabbie's bedroom door closing snapped him back to reality and in time to see Mickey expressing he wanted to join the Rose and the Doctor on the TARDIS. He pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder, timidly, as Tabbie quietly went to the fridge. She looked up just in time to watch Sheldon turn his head to avoid eye contact. He gripped his chest and tried to calm his heart… he was behaving like a child… "Sheldon?"

His head snapped up to see Tabbie standing beside the TV with a bottle of water in her hand with a very distressed look on her face, "I… I'm going to take the job. I wanted to th… to th-thank you… for… for lovely evening of 'coitus'. I-I need a shower… and after, I'll give Doc… tor Hoegh-Guldberg a call and let him know that I'll gladly take the job. Thank you, again, Doctor Cooper… for the job." She shared a look with him for a longing but brief moment then averted her eyes and moved back down the hallway and to her room. The tears wouldn't stop… even after she rubbed her eyes hard in a rush of anger… they just kept flowing.

* * *

><p>Weeks past and his memory was smudged from his heartache. He watched her car leave down the road through his big window beside his desk. Sheldon just stared forward… the frantic rhythm pounding in his ear… all his feeling gone from his fingers… his chest was freezing cold but burning like fire… and he felt the vice grip of his lungs tighten dangerously. He could feel himself falling and he needed to be grounded. He did the only thing he could… the only thing close enough to sustain him… he grabbed his phone and dialed the first number to register to him… it rang two times and there was a small, 'Hello', on the other end. He didn't speak as the person spoke another 'Hello'. He let out a breathy sigh as the person spoke 'Sheldon! Hello!'. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes so tight then spoke with a broken voice, "He-Hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but you're the only person I know that can fathom my predicament… Please… Please help me… I need your help… Penny."<p>

Penny pulled the cell phone away from her ear like it zapped her then pressed the phone back to her ear, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Sheldon took in a deep breath and told her every detail and by the time he was finished… he was panting, slightly. There was a pause on the other end of the phone and it made his twitching build, but a sigh snapped his attention and Penny's voice spoke, "Sheldon… do you love her? Tell me the truth. Do you?"

Sheldon swallowed and blinked a few times. There was no doubt in his mind… no random events he needed to plow through… he knew that answer well before she ever asked it, "Yes."

There was a slight pause and her voice was clear and unabashed, "If you love her and you really want her… then go get her. If you can't be her dream man then be her REAL man. She doesn't need Australia, Sheldon. She needs you. If you really want her… then take her. You can't hide behind your fears and quirks… you have to step around yourself and actually GO. Do you understand?"

Sheldon closed his eyes, "I believe so."

Penny huffed, obviously the hormones of her pregnancy kicking in, "What is it going to take to get you fired up about this? Do I need to put your problem in an equation and show you my work? Sheldon… my cousin does nothing but talk about you when she calls me. I have to literally ask her how SHE'S doing just to get her to talk about HER. It's always, 'You did this' or 'You managed to say this'… in girl talk… that means she really really likes you. I mean, REALLY likes you. Do you understand THAT?"

Sheldon's eyes brightened a little and he gripped the phone, "Tell me… how would I pursue her?"

He could almost hear Penny's smile on the other end and she spoke and he… he listened thoroughly.

* * *

><p>Tabbie groaned as another 'bloke' came to her at the bar and used a very horrible Australian style pick-up line. She swore to GOD if one more person asked her if she were a Wallaby so she could jump in bed with them… she was going to cut somebody!<p>

She had two more days before her ship would set sail and she was terribly nervous but moreso… terribly lonely. The Doctor she spoke to was extremely pleasant and was thoroughly impressed with her knowledge and the crew, she was introduced to, were funny and just as excited about the chance to study the many marine life that the Great Barrier Reef had to offer as she was, but… the only thing she could think of as she shook hands and faked her smiles through every moment was Sheldon's soft eyes and how he kissed her and made love to her. Everything hurt, but as she finished off another dark bottle of Victoria Bitter and Bad Fish by Sublime went off… Sheldon's ghost only seemed to singe at her chest. Romance is Dead by Parkway Drive starts to blare within the pub and head bangers and rock enthusiasts alike go nuts as beer spills by pure accident, but all she could do was stare at her bottle of VB and fight the tears that kept trying to escape.

She felt a body get close to her as it muffled up the pounding music, but she paid no mind to the new comer and closed her eyes shut and fought the urge to start a fight in a foreign place. The body leaned in and she could swear she smelled baby powder. A soft whispered drifted against her ear that made her shiver, "Begad… why does such a beauty sit all by her onesie? Mind if I slip my anchor in yer lagoon?"

She opened her eyes slowly and they widened at the horrible pirate accent as she turned her head with shock. When she was all the way turned, her mouth dropped open slightly and the tears she so desperately tried to hold, started to form. She missed a few breaths and she gasped in and out as she tried to comprehend what was happening… how the one person she wanted by her side more than anything was now standing right before her. Sheldon had his arms behind his back and at her with a slight smirk but his eyes were flooded with passion. Tabbie snapped out of her trance and shook her head before pushing herself off the stool and standing before him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He swallowed and his Adam's apple bounced, "Because you're here…" He licked his lips and looked down for a brief moment before looking up and closing the small gap between them, "… I cannot dare spend another day without you. I know that this opportunity means so much to you, so… I want to share it with you. I want to be a part of your dream. Doctor Hoegh-Guldberg has allowed me access to the same ship as you. I will represent Caltech on the research of marine thermodynamics, hydrodynamics, acoustics, and optics, the nuclear hydrophysics of the ocean, and the study of electromagnetic fields in the ocean. My work will be published and will bring in the Physical Oceanography major to Caltech, where, when you have completed your work… you will be offered a job teaching your love of the ocean to those who share your obsession. Tabetha… Tabbie… I am in love with you."

She couldn't hold them back… the tears spilled down her cheeks and she bowed her head and sobbed happily. She shook her head and covered her face in her hands and Sheldon felt extremely sick with a pain of being rejected. Before he had any more time to abrade himself for his stupidity, Tabbie launched into the air and clasped around his neck and kissed him with all the emotions that were running rampant in her body. Sheldon stutter-stepped backwards just a bit in shock, but soon had his arms around her and throwing in all his emotion into the kiss. They were cheered by every drunken bloke and sheila in the pub with glasses in the air and singing an Australian Drinking Song as the kiss slowly ended and, to the two of them, only they existed… and they smiled and kissed again.


End file.
